Fan Fiction: The Ultimate Movie
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: As the multiverse slowly reaches its breaking point by an evil force unleashing armies from different realms threatening to whip out every living existence with both reality and fiction collided, a band of heroes are gathered with many brave souls in order to prevent this chaos and save the world. Diverse they may be, but each share the same goal; the salvation of their homes. R
1. Prologe: New Darkness

**Prologue – Chapter 1: New Darkness**

Blackness surrounded everywhere in dead silence except bubbles bursting up in view. The darkness was cleared as a shine of light appeared only revealed to be underwater of a light blue ocean. Above the surface, the sky was dim gray, the currents were moving, waves hurling rapidly towards shore washing up on an empty beach with nothing out in sight of this mid-morning but the quietness of the soft wind blowing its breeze. Footprints were in the sand shores of the beach led to a trail from a local visitor wearing a black cloak appearing to be in the figure of a human being, a young man. The traveler came across large piles of rocks that were sunk into the ground through time before making his way to the bluffs. There he ascended upwards towards the very top as high as the pathway took him reaching up an edge of a cliff. There, waiting for his arrival was a statue of a woman, a Goddess of Olympus, known as Athena standing in front a circular door. The visitor walked up in front of the statue pausing in his steps as he waited in mute. The statue comes to life as its eyes briefly open looking upon the young man in front of her as she began to speak

"You've traveled far on this journey seeking out your quest in this sacred land that holds a powerful force behind these doors. Now traveler, speak forth your desires why you have come."

The visitor stood silent for a minute lifting up his head with his hood over his eyes. "Athena… you know why I'm here, why I've come this far to seek an audience with you. It is because I know the truth now. The truth you have kept hidden from me all these years."

"There is no truth to anything." Athena answered. "Your purpose in being here shows no meaning at all."

"My purpose here shows a valuable meaning, Athena." The visitor protested. "You thought you could hide your secrets from me just as you did from the world. You thought you could keep me away from coming but you didn't. It is because I know now everything that I believed was true. And yet, I was ignored off by you for my desires."

"We didn't ignore you or you're desires." Athena remarked. "Like every other human that existed in your world all have the same desires. But we cannot always accept others who wish upon us into taking them."

"You lie." The visitor snarled.

"I lie about nothing… you refuse to believe." Athena stated.

"Then why Athena… why is it I was left behind. Why is it that there were so many others you have accepted but not me? Was I not worthy enough to be? Was I different from others or was I only a burden to all?" The visitor asks.

Athena explains, "These are very harsh times. The ways of life cannot always appeal to everyone and everything in this world. Certain logics can't have a reason of meaning. Humans will continue to wonder and believe from beyond. That is why you were given this state. So the balance could be maintained."

"Then what was my meaning of life to you, Athena? What was my purpose of being in this world of unwanted, neglect, and discarded as an outcast to everyone around me. I had dreamed and prayed to escape a life I wanted, a life I could be happy with and you ignored me. All of you… you left me to route in a life with no happiness and love. That is the life you have given me."

Athena remained mute at the moment till she replied back to him, "I understand you didn't have a currish life. I understand that now you are filled with angry and hate. But let alone this is only for the best, between your world and ours."

The young man gripped his fist tight as he calmly responded back to Athena, "That is what he said. He was right. You, the Gods… He had told me about your little pact you've made with the Ethereal Council you've known of. These creators and protectors of this world, all of you working together, it makes me sick. I'm now tired of this once and for all. You think getting away with what you've done was right. I won't stand any longer. Destruction, chaos… that is the new way of this world and yours, I will be rid of it all making sure every last one of it is forever more gone."

"Wait!" Athena cried. "You cannot do this… the balance between worlds is only to keep protected. You surely mustn't. Ruining the lives of others for your own good will not accomplish anything! What purpose will there be if it's all gone? Please… try to understand your reasons for all this. Think what you will be doing to yourself. Are you that willing enough to abandon the Gods…?"

"No Athena…" He said lifting his head up revealing his face as he opened his eyes with tear slowly coming down, "You were the ones who've abandon me." He grips both fist as they turn into large claws through his gloves opening his arms out gripping the statue of Athena tight shaking it as he pulls right out from the ground throwing it over the cliff as the statue of Athena falls down to the ocean's depth shattering into pieces underwater. The young man proceeded forward walking up to the circular doors standing in front of him. He pulls out a long katana like blade from his cloak and swings it at the circular doors splitting them in half, slowly the top slides of before making a loud boom to the ground. The young man proceeded. Further and further he went till reaching the end of the passage lurking in front was a golden coffin like box. Placing both hands on top he opens the box as a bright light shined upon beginning to drain out orbs of spiritual life from his body into the coffin his hands clutched on tight gripping on not letting go. As the process was complete the light from the box faded, the young man lowered his head with both hands still gripped on the box.

"And now the time has come… to make them pay… to make them all pay… this will be the beginning… of the end… for Fan Fiction…" That said he raises his head up with the left side of his eye showing as the pupil formed into piercing cat like zooming into the darkness once more the title of the story is revealed to us in a Kingdom Heart opening kind of way…

**FAN FICTION**

Just then Ichiro Mihara a.k.a. Icchan appears on scene riding a bike in front of view with a long flag on the side that said 'The Ultimate Movie' saying the full title of the stories name in a Simpsons way, "Fan Fiction… The Ultimate Movie on the big screen…!"

The scene changes in the air as we journey through a place known for imagination to all favorites, Fan Fiction. Train Heartnet is seen at the 5th floor of a building, having finished a glass bottle of milk discarding it out the window, falling into Kosuke Ueki's hands as the green-haired boy forms it in his hands and presses it to the ground, turning it into a blossoming cherry tree when it fully grows, a Pikachu squirrel-climbs on top of a branch and looks onto the path ahead.

Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen are shooting zombies when they encounter Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey doing the same.

Isaac Clarke is seen working on a computer along with Rallen, Ratchet, Clank, Tails, and Double D. In the next scene, Luna and Xen are sparing with each other, the former using her legs while the latter used his arms, the two evenly matched with each other as Ed and Eddy watch. Erica, Chiyo Mihama, and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit are then seen practicing their magic together as Lloyd Irving and Fuyuki Hinata watched in awe. Under a tree, Fred the shiny Pachirisu, Shin the Cat Assassian Demon Weapon - in his cat form - and Luigi were relaxing under the shade as Demyx played his sitar in an alluring tune, as in the background, War is standing on a large boulder looking out towards the horizon, the wind shifting his white hair a little; as if the Horseman could see what lies beyond. Over them, Ventus, Terra and Aqua are flying overhead riding their Keyblade Gliders, laughing all the way as if there isn't a care in the world.

Over at a Japanese high school, Alan and Shane are seen arguing over their bento, Iosif not far from them who's leaning back against a wall, exhaling from his e-cig. Aelita walks to Iosif on the side, and teases with him for a bit. Iosif, in return, chuckles a bit before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Aleksander Nicholaevich Hell aka Sasha next to them, was reading. And not far from them, Mio is seen relaxing under a blooming cherry tree with Okami Amaterasu's head on her lap, having her head petted as the Wolf Goddess wagged her tail with content. Across from where she was, Horohoro and Akira Touya were gazing at her, admiring the way she looked in her soothing position.

Sora is then seen sleeping on the beach, only to jolt in surprise as something landed on his face. Getting up fast, he found a crab on his face and quickly took it off, and glanced at the perpetrator, who is Kairi as she giggled at the brunette, Riku chuckling a bit behind her. He kept a glare at them for a moment before a grin broke through and he was laughing with them.

The Team fortress 2 fight inside a big building for intelligence, then the Heavy runs out of the building with the BLU's intelligence, almost into Kanda, who not responding kindly to the slight collision, growled at the Russian gunman and threatened to send out his mugen. Heavy raises his minigun in response, angered. But then Detective Gumshoe walks past Allen Walker and yells at them, startling them for a sec, and then they get back onto their own business.

Edward Elric is then seen walking through a calm, peaceful countryside with his brother Alphonse, the two of them passing by a sleeping Italy who's reclining against a tree. But from there, Germany suddenly wakes him to where he jolts up scared. Japan sighs at his antics, but doesn't say anything.

Chibi pulls out a pokeball, grinning and throws it in the air, coming out with her Pokemon, Spirit the Lucario, prepared to battle with another trainer. Her other travel companions, Roxanne, Brawly and Wally watches from the sideline, with Sakura the Skitty curled up on the ground napping. During that time, Xibchi was sitting by the river, while Deidara was chasing Tobi out of anger in the background.

Tsukune runs by being chased by Tamaki, who wants to give advice to him. Moka sweatdrops from the side, while Kurumu is watching. Shinji Ikari, also watching the scene with Kazuma Torisuna, gets a confused expression. Kazuma shrugs, explaining a comment to him. France then asks Tamaki if he'd like some support, which Tamaki reportedly refuses, pointing an angry finger at him telling him to mind his own business. Yukari Sendo walks with Haruhi Fujioka, asking about what's going on with Tamaki, Tsukune, and France. Haruhi replies to her plainly that it's a matter of argument on how to romance and that Tamaki and France are always trying to give love tips, even though they themselves don't see eye to eye.

Ness and Lucas were out in the field practicing their PK fire move, except that Lucas's went haywire and ends up hitting a random person, pretty much setting them on fire, screaming like crazy. The two boys stood there, sweat dropping from what happened, while Becky face palmed from what she saw.

Ranma Saotome and Montana were facing the forwards of Riot Force 6 in a mock battle with the help of the Captains and Vice-Captains of both Stars and Lightning on the roof of the building along with Commander Hayate Yagami, Shamal, Zafira, Reinforce Zwei, Agito, Vivio, Yuuno, and Arf were watching it go its way. On the other side of the roof, Taiga, Kenzaki, Miyuri, and Asuka were in their own mock battle in their respected Rider forms: Birth, Accel, Kivara, and Larc with their weapons out and ready to attack. On the ground floor lobby, Ginga, Nove, Cinque, Dieci, and Wendi Nakajima were chatting with the others in the lobby and laughed at what's going on.

Joe and Xejo walk out of a video game store, waving hi at others around them when Joe glomped by Mizore. Joe is then surprised and almost nosebleeds. Taiga Aisaka also runs out of the store, holding a wooden katana, chasing Bart Simpson. Bart, riding on a skateboard, laughs mischievously knowing that Homer wasn't around to strangle him. But Taiga throws her wooden katana at Bart's skateboard, causing him to trip. Bart then faces up just in time to see the angry glare in Taiga's eyes, and gulps.

In a large dining room, Ulthane and Bardock roared with laughter, their cheeks red as they held their cups filled with wine into the air. Kratos Aurion merely sweat-dropped as he sat near them. Across from them, Toriko and Goku were eating to their hearts' content with the helpings of the Gourmet era.

A man with black hair wearing a long sleeve red shirt stands looking through a window as he turns around facing front with a wide goofy grin revealing to be the Royco Guy holds up a brick in his hands turning it into a sword as he rips off his shirt having his fat belly hanging out swings the sword across striking lighting down from it.

You can see Arago Hunt having a huge argument with Seth Stringer near the London CID (Criminal Investigation Department), as the latter just laughs while sipping a cup of coffee.

Eikichi Onizuka is seen hanging out with his students Noboru Yoshikawa, Kunio Murai, Tadaaki Kusano, Kouji Fujiyoshi, Tomoko Nomura, Urumi Kanzaki and Yoshito Kikuchi at the school yards whilst Onizuka is dressed as a Kamen Rider, being chased by Kunio, Tadaaki and Kouji, as another teacher named Azusa Fuyutsuki laughs happily at the scene.

You can also watch as CJ, Cesar and Sweet have a gang war against a few Ballas and Vagos gang members, as they're behind a few cars and being backed up by their fellow members of the Grove Street Families and the Various Los Azteca's.

Luffy and the Strawhats can be seen sailing on the ocean alongside the Black Pearl, as Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew sail along with them, as Luffy and Jack Sparrow eye each other, grinning as their ships are going towards what seems to be a large continent with black clouds hovering over it high above the land.

Oga Tatsumi is seen with Baby Beel, on the brink of being electrocuted by him. Before Baby Beel has the time to do that, Oga evilly holds onto his friend Furoichi and they both get shocked, as the Demon Maid Hildegard just shakes her head at the scene.

Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Juvia are seen hanging out, with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel in a random fight with each other, whilst the rest of the crew and the whole Fairy Tail watch and laugh at the scene before them at the Fairy Tail HQ.

Standing in front of view is a female Tyrannosaurus Rex from BBC's Walking with Dinosaurs as the viewpoint faces upwards the dinosaur snatches with its jaws lifting it up from the ground over a crowd of various different cartoon characters looking up pointing what was in the T-Rex's mouth. The mother T-Rex moves the object to a build board revealing it to be the letter 'F' as different characters are scene jumping up and down cheering, waiting for the finally conclusion. A switch is turned on the letters on the build board light up saying the title once more as various characters all gather up in a group.

**FAN FICTION: THE ULTIMATE MOVIE**

Right before the conclusion is just about over the mother T-Rex is seen again this time appearing right in front of the view point roaring with saliva all over as she turns around smacking her tail in front everything is tipped over as the sound of equipment is seen crashing down a glimpse of everyone from the background is shown all surprised what they were seeing right before the view point lands down on the ground with as the sound of crashing is heard in the back the only thing seen is a reel rolling in front. Before the scene went blank a dinosaur in a black leather jacket name Rex appears popping his head in checking on the crew with a simple question, "Uh… are you alright?" That said everything goes into a complete blank as everything is turned off.

* * *

April 30th, 1945

Bunker located near the Führerbunker, Berlin, Germany

Shells of artillery explode outside. Gunfire can be heard everywhere out there. The Führer is dead, for he committed suicide with his mistress. The Third Reich is in ruins, nothing is able to stop the advancing Soviet and American armies.

In a bunker located next to the Führerbunker housed General Heinrich Günter Amsel II, age 22, son of the late general who had died in 1942. He commanded a special unit of soldiers which were trained in many combat techniques. The bunker also housed not only Amsel's family, but the families of the soldiers, do to their outstanding performance. However, the squad could do little that day, as the Soviets moved closer to ending the Reich. One of Amsel's men runs up to him.

"General Amsel, What do you plan to do now! The war is basically lost! The Soviet's will take Berlin any day now!"

"I KNOW THAT, SOLDIER! … All of the work our leader had put into: GONE! DESTROYED, only to be taken by the American's and those wretched communists...Even my father, Heinrich Amsel, is gone, shot at the siege of Stalingrad!" The general replied while breaking a bottle he had been drinking from.

"What will we do Günter? If we try to escape, we will most likely be killed!"

"…There is one way of escaping. But I never thought it would come to this." Amsel said. He then walked over and pulled a switch. Just then a part of the wall opened to reveal a passage.

"The Führer had thought about using this. But when the Americans reached the Rhine and the Soviets won Seelow Heights, all was lost to him. He knew he couldn't escape. It is a passage that leads to an underground cart system that will take the person out of Berlin. We can try it, but the artillery from the Soviets may have destroyed it for all we know."

Then another officer, apparently high ranking ran in to the bunker. Amsel and his men then saluted at his entry.

"Commander Hans, what brings you here?"

"Amsel, I hear you and your men want to desert the battlefield?"

"..I would like to flee…but I will never turn my back on our beliefs. I will continue what the Führer started. I will even teach my children his ways, and avenge what has happened!"

"…Very well. This may be a chance to preserve the Reich. Although orders were given to die to the last man, I grant you and a few of your men and families the chance to use the escape route. Do not get yourself noticed."

"Yes Sir." Amsel replied. Hans then preformed the Nazi salute, in which Amsel and his men responded to. The commander then returned to the Führer bunker. Amsel then turned to the soldier.

"Order the rest of my squad to retrieve their families and belongings. We shall flee and escape to a nearby base that the Allies do not know of. From there we will sneak to another secret base on the coast with submarines waiting for us." Amsel ordered.

"What about the Allies movements to stop everyone both by land and sea?" the soldier asked

"We will do it at night, where it is hard for them to detect us."

"But sir, where will we go?"

"Japan."

The tunnel was undamaged surprisingly, but could not hold much longer. It could have collapse sooner, but didn't until after Amsel and his group escaped, when the Soviets continued barraging the nearby area with artillery. They proceeded as planned to escape to the submarines, and managed to reach an island nearby Japan where they had constructed a base to house in. The Allies had not discovered this place, due to it being located in a location not previously identified by the Allies. There, Amsel and his men plotted for a moment in which to avenge all losses of the Reich, even after the end World War II.

Amsel's family would continue on as well in this bunker. Even his grandson, Heinz Amsel, would be born in this secrecy. He would also teach his grandson about the death of his father. Not only did these loses motivate Heinz to seek retribution for his family and the Reich, but to also seek more.

Then in 1985, Heinz and several of his men discovered something with the help of several scientists that fled with the group during the war. These scientists had supposedly worked with projects such as Die Glocke, teleportation projects, and the Wunderwaffe projects at a factory in Der Riese. But what they had discovered this time was a place that they would see as an ultimate goal to conquer.

"Heinz! You won't believe what we have discovered using the modified 115 teleporters originally developed by Dr. Maxis!" A scientist had hurried over

"What is it?"

"Our subjects seem to have discovered a new location, not on this earth. One remarkably similar to our world though. Only with more things that aren't seen or possible!"

"…This must be a joke! If what you have said is true, then we must have found something of great value!"

"It is no joke! We even sent live men with camera to the place! And they have come back, unscathed, with footage to even show us!" The scientist said, and then proceeded to show the footage. The footage showed two soldiers, looking onto a city of great proportions, with all sorts of things not seen usually.

Invasion plans were made for this discovery, and would not be executed until the time came to invade the rest of the world.

For they found a passageway through the dimensions into Fan Fiction.


	2. A New Adventure

**Hello Everyone, Fans and Watchers of mine. I'm David which you all know me as Sharidaken but I prefer to be called David more if that's alright. First off I would like to announce a few things before getting started to this fic. **

**The first thing I'd like to apologize for my absences over the past two years which started back in 2009 where I was going through major stress because of losing two friends of mine. I deeply apologize for deleting my most popular fics like Angelic Naruto and Final Fiction VII which I know a lot of you enjoyed, so did I. To make things short, the reasons why I took both those fics down was because in Angelic Naruto people were losing interest in the story, the couple, and Naruto at the same time, then Final Fiction VII so many people were leaving the fic or changing their ideas that it got too hard for me to handle and so I quite on it. So that's my story. **

**In any case, I like to spend the first two years working on this fic since it has been a big idea I've had in mind going over with my friends for the past 3 to 4 years. I will be working on this fic with my good friends, like Alter Shead, Captainface, ChibiSkitty-donna, Ranger24, YueTwili, along with others from Deviant Art. In the meantime hope you all enjoy this fic.**

**Chapter 2: A New Adventure**

* * *

Inside of a Special Operation Force known as the Naval Special Warfare Command where armed marines target practicing in a shooting room. Each had weapons of their own. In charge was an African American Sergeant Major with short black hair and brown eyes and a mustache wearing the same armor as the marines, hat included. He went by the name of Avery Junior Johnson.

"Keep your eyes downrange, fingers on your triggers at all times!" He ordered checking through everyone in the firing rage.

A tall man in a green MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor walks in. The marines hesitated glancing what appeared in front of them a Spartan otherwise known as John 117, the Master Chief.

"Well here's a familiar face I know around the Marine core. That is if I knew what was under that helmet of yours." Johnson remarked.

"Good to see you as well, Johnson." Master Chief responded.

* * *

Somewhere in a desert town called May City, where townsfolk roam all over living their ordinary lives, many follow up how most old Westerns do just like the old days but more futuristic. Inside a bar was a man who wore a red duster styled trench coat, he appeared to be in his mid-20's but was actually older than he seemed. His hair was blond and spiked up and his eyes were a bluish green. This man was none other than Vash the Stampede.

Sitting from across were two other girls who watched as he stuffed so much food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten for days from a five dish platter. "I swear he really eats too much." Spoke the first girl with short black hair and grey eyes wearing a white coat. This was Meryl Stryfe an agent from the Bernardelli Insurance Society.

"That's Vash for ya." Said the other girl with a smile, she had long brown hair and blue eyes wearing a tale coat. She appeared to be taller than Meryl but seemed a lot calmed and gentle. This was Meryl's partner Milly Thompson.

"More please!" Vash called out to the waiter having finished five dishes stacked up on each other. He's given two more dishes to his delight rubbing both hands together. Meryl looked rather sickened by this merely feeling she was about to throw up turns away, Milly looked confused and dimwitted.

"For someone who's the humanoid typhoon Mr. Vash sure works up an appetite." Milly said.

* * *

Deep within the woods was a dojo standing above a stairway hill inside home of many ninja's who were mostly all men having identical appearances each wearing the same mask over their faces. One of them sat next to some kind of round yellow creature with a face and arms reading comics as a young teenage girl swept the floors. She had long black hair put into a pony tail with a red bow on top of her head and blue eyes and wore a purple and pink ninja outfit. This was Shinobu, the only female ninja in dojo aside from her friends of course.

"I've swept up the floors as you requested master, Onsokumaru."

"Good, now dust off the cabinets for us next." The yellow round creature name Onsokumaru replied.

"Okay." Shinobu nodded following his orders as she went to find the duster.

* * *

Drifting into the Solar System heading towards the planet Mars a converted interplanetary fishing trawler called the Bebop transports a small crew consisting of four passengers, and a dog, as they head for the surface of the planet. In the living room a 27 year old tall thin man with fluffy green hair and reddish-brown eyes, one which is artificial and lighter than the other, dressed in a blue leisure suit, with a yellow shirt and Lupin III boots, having a cigarette between his lips rest on the couch as a young woman sporting violet hair, green eyes, and a voluptuous body wearing a revealing outfit complete with bright yellow hot pants and matching, revealing top sits on a different sofa reading a magazine.

Behind the couch a skinny copper skinned androgynous teenage girl with tufts of bright red hair, drawn with red cheek marks wearing a loose sleeveless white T-shirt, tight bicycle shorts, and no footwear having large green goggles on her head sleeping on the floor next to some kind of computer with a Pembroke Welsh Corgi taking a nap.

A tall, broad and muscular man, balding and only the sides and back of his head have hair with sideburns continue down his cheeks to form a beard, his left arm synthetic, robotic limb that seems to heighten his strength, a metallic piece under his right eye, wearing a flight suit, and a scar on his face walks into the room.

"Spike, time to go?"

The man on the couch name Spike groans.

"C'mon, Spike!" He called out once more.

* * *

Sailing across sea on the Grand Line where the skies were very bright and the water was clear blue, boarded a ship known as Thousand Sunny with its crew belonging to a certain straw hat pirate. Standing on the front line with his arms crossed having short black hair, a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, shown to be significantly muscular with a slightly thick neck and an X shaped scar covering most of his chest, wearing a long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons on, a yellow sash tied around his waist, blue jeans, sandals and last but not least a straw hat, had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Where to today to set course, crew?" He asked.

"Well Luffy, maybe if you were to look at the map more often you would be able to know where we were heading." Replied a young woman with long orange hair reaching down to her lower back, her chest round and large with body curves and hourglass figure more pronounced than her appearance, consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans exposing some of her hips, orange high-heeled sandals, a pair of pearl-like earrings and a blue tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Lunch is served." Said a slim, long-legged, young man with slightly long blond hair covering his right eye showing his left eye both eyebrows are curled to the right, sporting a dark goatee and stubble on his upper lip, well-dressed in a black and yellow 3-piece suit holding out in both his hands steaming cooked food.

"It's about time. I'm starving." Proclaimed another young man having a scar running down his left eye, implied to be blind as it is almost always closed, appearing to be tall, having a thick neck and very muscular with green hair slightly long, wearing a long, open dark-green coat closed on his waist by a red sash, in which he has swords tucked, having no shirt underneath just a green haramaki visible under his coat, and a black bandanna tied around the left sleeve.

Looking out on top of the foremast was the crow's nest with two more of the Straw Hat's crew. The first was a tanned young man with black curly hair grown out having a long nose, very tall and muscular, and has a little goatee having on a pair of goggles around his neck, some headphones on, a white sun cap above his head, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, a pair of boots, a red satchel and a blue and white stripped wrist band on his arm.

Next to him was a toddler-sized/reindeer hybrid with his left antler braced by a metal plate wearing a cap with a ring of dots around the circle having buckles hanging from it, wearing it over a large pale red/pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross, a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and an orange pair of shorts.

"Hey Ussop, Chopper, come on down here, lunch is ready?" Nami called out to them.

"Alright, time to eat." Ussop grinned.

"Yay, let's eat!" Chopper added following Ussop to the bottom deck.

"Hey Robin, you wanna join us?" Zoro asked to a tall, slender yet athletic woman.

She had long black hair down to her lower back pulled back revealing more of her forehead and ears, blue eyes with dark and wide pupils, a long, thin and defined nose, very long limbs and legs, and a narrow waist, wearing a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a v-neck line consist of a long pink sari-like skirt, white rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder, sunglasses hanging on her forehead, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She sets down her book and faces him along with the rest of the crew.

"Why of course." She smiled as she joined the crew.

* * *

A privately owned medical clinic in town of Karakura as well home to a family known as Kurosaki where a normal teenage boy; the exception that he has spiky orange hair, fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes, wearing a shirt patterned with the number 15 on it walks into his room.

"Rukia, hey are you in here?" He called out turning his focus towards his closet door sliding it open when suddenly he was kicked right in the face.

Glaring at him was a short and petite girl with pale skin, violet-colored eyes and black hair one strand hanging between her eyes. "Shame on you Ichigo, peeping up on me while I'm trying to change. Did it ever occur to you to knock first?"

The orange haired teenager name Ichigo yells at her, "Don't give me that, you're the one who's living in my closet remembered?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't have any other place to stay besides your closet."

"Are you ready at all yet; we were supposed to be gone an hour ago." Ichigo remarked.

"Just hold you're stinking' horses, I won't be too long." Rukia replied closing the closet door for a moment before reopening it with another response, "Oh and by the way, you should change that shirt, it looks offal."

* * *

On a mountain overlooking a village is the Hidden Leaf Village as one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as Hokage where from the north exists the Hokage Monument representing the five official Hokage with its most recent being, Tsunade as the fifth. Speaking of which, where was this Hokage of ours in this village? In her office of course, but what was she doing in her office, working her butt off reading through and signing many documents poured onto her desk is what.

She was fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light brown eyes and straight blond hair, waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and tied into two loose ponytails in the back, having a slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame with sizeable breasts of 105 centimeters in circumference wearing a grass-green robe with a kanji written in black on the back, inside a red circle underneath a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage, open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails and soft pink lips.

Before she knew it a woman with shoulder length black hair with bangs and onyx eyes wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels dumps another stack of paper work on her desk. Tsunade groan irritated as she gritted her teeth pushing down on her pencil with her thumb snapping it in half.

"Give me a break Shizune, don't I have enough on my desk as it is?"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, as fifth Hokage is your job to fill out these forms."

Tsunade sighed giving herself a face palm, "I swear once this is over I'm gonna take a long vacation."

* * *

Racing across the countryside riding a white horse, a robe hooded man with the center shaped resembling an eagle's beak connected with the torso bearing an open collar, the lower part doubly layered, with the back trailed down to be longer than the front, around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to the belt held together an ornate Assassin's insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it and a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around the left arm and shoulder, road into town, halting his horse in front the entrance before entering.

Standing outside stood a man dressed in flamboyant style of the Italian nobility of the Renaissance, and sported long, dark hair that slicked back neatly, having owned a scar over his left eye making him blind in, waiting by the front of his villa. Before long he greets the robe man with open arms.

"Ezio, it is good to see you've return."

"As is for you as well, Mario." The robe man called Ezio replied putting on a smirk across his face.

"Did you retrieve the scroll?" Mario asked.

Reaching into his robe, Ezio pulled out what appeared to be a scroll as the man requested placing it into his hands. "As you request, now, how is my mother doing?"

Mario looked at him with deep concern, "She is well but she still refused to leave her bed, perhaps you should go see her, I'll wait for your return to look at the scroll."

"Thank you, uncle."

* * *

In the street of Ganton, homefront territory of the Grove Street Families, brothers CJ and Sweet, along with other fellow gang members are standing up for their turf, crouched behind several of their cars, parked in order to block any possible entrances to their hood, and constantly switching positions, a wave of Vagos and Ballas gang members rush through the blockage, shooting at anything that looks even remotely green.

"Hell no, CJ, cover me, I'm going in on these bitch ass punks!" Sweet commanded, as he hopped over one of the cars and with a trigger-happy focus, Micro SMG in his right hand, he shot at 5 of the stationed Vagos members ahead, managing to get headshots on each of them, instantly killing them.

"Damn it Sweet, just cause you got a keen finger right now, that shit don't make you immortal!" CJ said under his breath, before he looked up at the bridge, spotting a few Ballas above, aiming AK47s at some of his members. "**SWEET, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WE GOT SOME BALLAS CATS RUNNING WILD UP THERE!**" CJ shouted, as he tried his best to dodge the bullets raining down upon him and the other Grove Street members, some weren't that lucky.

"Screw this, how are we supposed to get out of this now?" Sweet asked, as he and CJ managed to take cover behind one of the cars.

"Like hell I know, they came like rats, we weren't prepared for this sort of shit!" CJ replied, as he rose up for a second to shoot at some nearby Vagos who were trying to sneak up on them.

"And where the hell is that cholo, anyways? I thought you said you called him here for backup!"

"Ceasar's under heavy shit, as well. Some Vagos are also tryina' pin the Aztecas down!" CJ replied, sighing.

"This shit was planned for a long time! I knew this sort of attack wasn't normal! They're coming at us full force, and we can barely get a second out in the open without a bullet up our ass!" Sweet replied, smashing his fist against the car's rims out of sheer frustration. "Shit's ridiculous."

"I know, but… What the hell is that up there…?" CJ asked, as he and Sweet looked above, noticing something in the sky falling down to their street. Before he could properly react, CJ grabbed Sweet and ran with him towards the nearest house. "**LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!**"

In the next seconds, whatever fell from the skies unto the rain of bullets that seemed to be eager in going towards all directions, was silenced as a silhouette landed with full force upon the street, and was followed by a mighty shout. "**INFERNO METEOR!**"

In the next second, a loud boom was followed by an explosion of a powerful shockwave that forced a lot of rubble out of the floor, a large crater forming in the middle of Ganton and shaking the very surroundings. The wood from the houses around either snapped or was blown away, tearing up everything around, as cars and enemy gang members, as well as some of the unlucky Grove Street members, flew out in the distance, presumably dead from the very shockwave passing through their bodies.

After everything seemed to have calmed down, CJ, Sweet and the surviving Grove Street gang members, who had managed to hide along with the two brothers, came out. In the middle of the street, at the very bottom of the crater was Alter Shead, as he pulled out his large sword, Heartbreaker, from the rubble. Looking up, he couldn't help but smile.

"You were lucky I was passing by, or else you'd be dead by now!" Alter stated, as he jumped out of the crater and onto the street, next to CJ, who scratched the back of his head before attempting to reason with Alter.

"Well, huh… You see, Alter-"

"**YOU MOTHA TRAINWRECK, WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU PULLED OUT THIS STUNT ON OUR HOOD? WHO THE HELL IS GONNA REPAIR OUR STREET NOW? AND OUR CARS AND HOUSES? AND HOW'RE WE GONNA BURY OUR DEAD HOMIES WITHOUT THEIR GODDAMN BODIES, WHICH YOU BLEW AWAY?**" Sweet shouted, pointing his SMG at Alter point blank, who backed away slowly, laughing to himself nervously.

"Now calm down Sweet, don't bust an artery over something like this, I-"

"**OH, I'LL BUST YOUR ARTERY, ALRIGHT!**" Sweet threatened once more, before a car came in front of them, having gone all around the crater, and out came Ceasar.

"Hey Ceasar, you here already? How was-" CJ was once more cut off in mid-speech, as Ceasar took out a glock from his back strap.

"Don't say a word, CJ, I got a few words to say to this demonio here!" Ceasar said, as he pointed his glock at Alter, who was now sweating bullets.

"Oh yeah, hey Ceasar! See Sweet, before I came here, I helped out the Aztecas deal with their problem with the Vagos, too!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP, DEMONIO, YOU CAME FROM THE SKY LIKE A NUKE AND BLEW AWAY MY STREET! YOU WERE LUCKY THE FAMILIES HAD TAKEN REFUGE SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU FREAKING MENACE!**" Ceasar shouted, both him and Sweet getting dangerously close to Alter.

Grinning nervously, he ran away all of a sudden, before locking himself inside the nearest house, CJ's house. Noticing this, CJ ran towards his house and banged on the door, followed by Sweet and Ceasar, as the Grove Street Families laughed like they had never laughed before, for those moments forgetting about the bloodshed that had transpired just minutes ago.

"**GET OUT OF THERE, PINCHE PERRO! I JUST WANNA HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!**"

"**YOU BETTER GET OUT NOW, OR ELSE THERE'LL BE A BIGGER HELL TO PAY THAN THERE IS ALREADY, YOU PUNK ASS BITCH!**"

"**C'MON ALTER, THIS IS MY HOUSE! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR AND GO HIDE SOMEWHERE ELSE! SHIT!**"

And so, life goes on in the street of Ganton, homefront territory of the Grove Street Families, brothers CJ and Sweet, sister Kendl… Oh, and of course, Son of Satan and honorary Grove Street Families member, as well as an Author-Defender of Fan Fiction: Alter Shead.

* * *

Within a town called Peach Creek, where no parents were seen around only kids from a cul-de-sac who spend their entire summer playing and having fun. Unfortunately not everyone was outside during the summer as three boys remained inside watching TV instead. One stood up close with his eyes zoomed in from the bright flashing lights what was show on the screen, an average tall bodied boy with bizarrely greenish-yellow skin color, buzz-cut hair, also dons a monobrow, wearing a red and white striped shirt under a green jacket.

Sitting on the couch were two other boys, one with pale skin wearing a trademark sock-like black ski hat with only three strands of hair protruding from under, an orange shirt and purple pants, the other rather short with peach skin, three strides of black hair, wearing what appears to be some sort of bowling shirt, light blue pants, a wallet chain, and plain red shoes.

"Ed, you really shouldn't be standing up close to the TV." The one with the ski hat remarked.

The yellow skinned boy name Ed didn't respond.

"This is boring, Double D. There's nothing to watch except the back of Ed's head." The short boy retorted. "Hey Lumpy, move your butt and pass me the remote."

Still no response the short boy jumps off the couch dragging him away from the TV as the yellow skin boy looked pretty much brain dead showing rings around his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. The one name Double D looked at him with a concern manner.

"Eddy, don't you think there might be something wrong with Ed?" He asked the short boy who was name Eddy.

"Nah, he's just fine, Double D." Eddy replied hopping back on the couch placing both his feet over Ed's head and changes the channel to something satisfying. "Now this is more like it."

* * *

It was your everyday life in a Japanese high school with three years of test, talking between classes, culture festivals, and athletic events at school, as well as time spent traveling to and from school, studying, and vacations spent at summer beach homes or theme parks, concluding with graduation, what's next to do in your modern day lives once you've graduated from High School? For six high school girls and two of their teachers this was the time to start planning ahead.

"Alright now, is everyone here?" Asked an extremely young and cute girl five years apart from the others name Chiyo Mihama, referred as Chiyo-chan by her friends.

"Everyone is all here and a counted for, Miss Chiyo-chan!" Replied a hyper energetic girl name Tomo Takino.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Remarked another girl by the name of Koyomi Mizuhara mainly reffered as Yomi.

"Hey Chiyo-chan, what exactly are we doing today?" A tall, soft-spoken girl with a busty physique name Sakaki asked.

"Huh?" Chiyo-chan pondered, "Let's see, now that we've graduated, I don't know what there is to do?"

"How about we go to Magical Land?" Suggested Ayumu Kasuga, mainly known as Osaka by everyone considering she originated from there.

"Nah, that place is overrated." Proclaimed an athletic spirited girl name Kagura.

"What do you think we should do Mrs. Kurosawa?" Chiyo-chan asked to her P.E. teacher Minamo Kurosawa standing with another teacher Yukari Tanizaki.

"Why are you asking me, Chiyo-chan? I'm no longer your teacher, remember? Kurosawa puzzled. "You're mature enough to make your decision now."

"Yeah, stop bothering us about your problems and figure something out yourself for once." Yukari muttered.

"Yeah, that's right, were now mature to make our own decisions now!" Tomo shouted out once more.

"Great, so what will we be doing then?" Osaka asked.

Silence fell among the girls with Tomo's hyper energetic motivation going blank with an empty expression on her face. "I don't know exactly." She answered.

"Moron." Yomi muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in a city, a small old looking building is at the space between two buildings, somewhat unnoticed by many people who pass by. If they really paid attention that is. Within the building, a young teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes, framed by frameless glasses, wore a bandana on his head and an apron, wordlessly swept the floor as someone else, with their back turned to him and a mess of brown hair behind her head, was busy doing the dishes.

"Damnit," The boy said, "Of all days for Yuko to leave to somewhere, we were left to do the chores!"

The other person turned their head, revealing a young woman with dark brown eyes like a lighter shade of dark chocolate with a pair of glasses, also frameless, in front of them. "Quit complaining Watanuki!" She chided him. "It could be worse." She turns back to her work, adding, "Though, I wish Luna and her group returns soon; I wanted to go to the city and do some things." A small pause. Then: "I don't know what to do yet, though." 'Watanuki' comically fell to the ground, groaning in exasperation. A small, black furred fox-like creature, snickered next to him.

* * *

Just located off the coast of Kamakura, Kanagawa Prefecture was a closed-down restaurant, given to an older teenager and his cousin. Settled in with them was another teenage girl who appeared to be called a Diclonius, along with a young runaway girl and her dog and another young Diclonius.

"Lunch is ready?" Yuka called to everyone from the kitchen.

"Be right there." Replied Kouta turning his gaze over towards Nyu with wide eyes looking at the now working old grandfather clock. "Come on Nyu, we already had that old thing broken once, let's not try breaking it again."

"Nyu?" Was the only thing she said.

Yuka set up the table with the help of Mayu, as for Nana, she swept the outside porch, unfortunately ended up creating a mess of dust everywhere.

"Nana?" Yuka called out to her politely, "Come on in, it's time to eat."

Nana spins around joyfully replying, "Okay." throwing the broom aside rushing into the house not before Yuka replied.

"Don't forget to whip your feet before you come in."

Nana follows stomping her feet down on the carpet roughly.

"Where would you like for me to put this, Yuka?" Mayu ask holding in her hands a small music box.

"Oh that thing, just go right ahead and put it up for now."

Mayu nodded when suddenly Nyu runs into her falling down onto the floor along with the music box somehow opened as it played a similar tune known as Lilium.

"Mayu, are you alright?" Yuka cried.

"What happened?" Kohta looked down seeing the problem sighing upon the childish Diclonius. Lifting her head up her eyes weren't the same before as the music box had awaken another version of the Diclonius only to hear the call of Kohta's voice calling out to the other. "Nyu… Nyu, did you hear what I said?"

The Diclonius looked over her should to Kohta having the same eyes as before and lets out a small reply, "Nyu."

* * *

Surrounded by a barrier separating itself from the human world founds a special school made for the purpose of monsters coexisting with humans called Yokai Academy with its three Dark Lords who've one is the dean. The academy's only entrance in and out to the human world is through a bus that travels through the tunnel of the Fourth Dimension opening in various months connected to tunnels throughout the world.

Although the school is secret to the human world provide for supernatural monsters and mythological creatures disguised as humans only for those who were human knowing of their existence they'd be executed imminently. Unfortunately, for one he managed to survive having gone through many risks keeping his identity a secret.

Tsukune Aono, a young man who enrolled to Yokai Academy by accident from his father unaware of the school's true nature, spending the past couple of year's incognito as a human for his normal appearance, truthfully not having a monster form until injected by the blood of a vampire his body changed with an unforeseen side effect to lose complete control over his vampire blood if only it wasn't sealed by the head master and his witch apprentice, of course that's a long story from her end.

Tsukune walked down the trail peacefully carrying his book bag over his shoulder heading towards his dorm room when on his way he heard a bike sound coming down the hill. He looked up seeing a beautiful girl who had long pink hair reaching to her knees, big, bright green eyes, and fair skin seen wearing the academy's school uniform, a green suit jacket and patterned skirt along with the school's dress shoes and black knee socks to match.

"Hey Tsukune!" She called out to him.

Tsukune put up a bright smile as he waved, "Hey Moka."

"Watch out!" Crashing her bike into Tsukune knocking Moka right off leaving Tsukune unconscious. "I'm so sorry." She said tending over towards his care. "Are you alright?"

Showing no concern of just happened he focuses his attention onto Moka's appearance. "Yeah, it was nothing really." He laughed it off then glances towards her, "Oh Moka."

"Oh Tsukune."

Setting both eyes on one another the two repeated each other's names back and forth as Moka suddenly became tempted by Tsukune's scent she leans in close to him having a desirable taste of his blood, "I'm sorry Tsukune, your blood, it just smells so good…" Nipping down onto his neck lightly she begins to ingest his blood having poor Tsukune let out a hysterical yelp by this.

Peeking behind a tree were two more Yokai Academy students, a sixteen year old girl standing 5'3, but large breast, light blue hair, dark purple eyes, voluminous eyelashes, and fair skin wearing a different uniform compared to Moka's, a yellow sweater vest, which acts mainly to highlight her large bust over a short-sleeved shirt, a bow tie and a green pleated checkered skirt and a girl who was very short with short brown black hair and purple eyes, she wore a yellow pleated checkered skirt, with a brown cape, a pink top, pink courset, pink shawl, yellow bow, brown shoes, pale yellow knee socks and a light brown witch's hat.

Long sharp claws came out of the blue hair girl's fingers gripping down on the tree with anger. "Why is Tsukune always letting Moka suck his blood like that, why can't he pay more attention towards me?"

"Probably because you always smother him a lot with your enormous breast he can hardly even breathe, Kurumu."

"Oh pip down Yukari, at least I have breast unlike your tiny flat chest."

* * *

At random bar in the city, several armored figures arrived at the entrance. Each one wore black armor and carried high powered assault rifles in their hands. They nodded to each other and swept into the bar.

Moment later gun fire rang out from inside along with the sounds of splintering wood and glass and the screaming of dying men. Then it all fell silent. At last a lone figure in a green cloak swept out of the bar wiping fresh blood off his sword. "Morons," Ranger muttered before he sheathed his blade.

* * *

Such a beautiful day out in the Feudal Era of Japan on an open grassy field with a single tree standing above a small hill providing shade upon travelers who are having their afternoon picnic. Slurping down on a Styrofoam cup of Ramen Noodles was what appeared to be a half breed between a dog demon and a human with his features having dog ears, claws, fangs, gold eyes, and long silver white hair dressed in red garments overlapped consisting of a suikan tucked in with separated sleeves showing through a white kosode, a hakama high up around the waist and bloused at the ankles covered by tight and square obi also appearing to be barefoot.

"Inuyasha, slow down on those Ramen Noodles will you?" A young girl with pale skin, long wavy black hair and big brown eyes, wearing a green and white sailor fuku school uniform with a red ribbon tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse remarks.

"This is quite a wonderful meal you put together for us, Kagome." Complemented a young monk wearing a purple and black two-piece robe, wove rice-straw sandals, and a string of beads wrapped around one hand.

"Yeah, it sure helps having a decent meal after traveling and fighting off demons." Added a young teenager of average height with brown eyes with pink eye shadow and long dark brown hair tied in a ribbon, wearing a kimono over a long skirt, Mo-bakama, completed with traditional woman's arm guard and leg guard, and straw sandals. "Did your mom help you make this Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Miroku and Sango. But I can't take all the credit. My mom helped out with some of the ingredients and spices."

"Mmm, boy Kagome, your mom really knows how to make really good food." Replied a very small fox demon who's height was in stature with brown-auburn hair kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow, green eyes, a cream-colored, fluffy tail, feet look like those of a fox, and ears that are narrow and pointed, wearing a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves with a tan vest over it, blue pants, and a think black belt.

"That's for sure." Inuyasha muttered before taking a hand full of dumplings away from the little fox demon scoffing them into his mouth.

"Hey! Inuyasha that's not fair."

"Ah pip down Shippo." He bonked him on the head making him cry.

Kagome groan irritated as she muttered out to his name. "Inuyasha…" Getting his attention she soon says the next thing. "Sit boy!" Before you know it the poor dog demon's face was plowed down to the ground very hard.

"Some things just never seem to change." Sango remarked.

"Indeed." Miroku added.

* * *

At a Pokémon Center, a young female trainer walks out with a big grin on her face, with a little pink cat like Pokémon, known as a Skitty, on her shoulder. "Alright, time to show what we're made of." she said.

And just when she was about to get going, she gets pulled back in by her pigtails, getting pulled by another trainer, only with two others standing by, "Chibi, just once could you give us a heads up before trying to ditch us?" The older trainer said.

"I thought I did."Chibi pointed out, but then started to sweat drop, "Oh, it was Wally that I told, sorry Roxanne."

Roxanne then looks to the youngest trainer, Wally, and then asked, "Is this true Wally?"

"Yeah, she did, around the time you and Brawly were getting your Pokémons healed" Wally answered, while sweat dropping a bit.

Roxanne looks over to Chibi and bit annoyed. "Honestly, how do you manage to get through the stuff we end up running into without getting someone nearly killed?" She asked, as she shook her head.

"You know you could have just stayed home if you really feel that way." Brawly pointed out, with a bit of a grin on his face. Chibi almost started laughing from that comment, while her Skitty sweat dropped a bit.

* * *

In a 2-story shack on an urban street, a sign right beside the door said "Russian Orthodox Priest and Shinto Miko Exorcist Group; Feel free to hire us for demon-sweeping, blessing to haunted houses, and bodyguard for those who are prey to the unwholesome!" Inside, Alan Trotter, Mio Kimura and Iosif Maklakov were sitting in chairs, bored out of their minds.

"The only things we were doing," Alan complained, "were making dance routines to make money for our religious charity and examining shrines...No real jobs for us to REALLY work our stuff!"

"Well, be glad we didn't take any jobs that would get us nearly killed," Mio replied, looking out the window and holding her hands behind her head. "Always the chance of getting demonic possession if you're not too careful."

"Better yet, at least you two don't go with me on zombie swarm hunts." Iosif took his e-cig and calmly inhaled it, breathing out flavored water vapor. "They're a pain in the ass so much that it's more annoying than scary."

Alan looked out his window, putting his hand under his chin. "Yeah, but we COULD be fighting some demon or vampire as threatening as Demitri Maximoff, not dancing only to grab the attention of THAT dude!" He pointed to Ivan Braginski aka Russia at the corner of the room.

"You still looked good out there~!" Russia sweetly smiled, unintentionally triggering his negative aura. The three of them shuddered.

Iosif exhaled on his e-cig again. "Going to be a LONG week. No joke about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a secluded island fortress, three identical young men were watching the television, people may think they're triplets, but actually, the other two were copies multiplied from one of them. This stranger and his brothers, for once, did something normal.

Identical they may be, they have different personalities. The original personality, The Stranger, wore shades. But this time he took them off at his humble abode.

Psycho, the more aggressive of the three had a wild untamed hair, eyes sharp like an eagle and a grin befitting a mad fighter.

Doctor, or Doc, wore a pair of eyeglasses, and he was typing a medical report to his holographic interface from his gauntlet.

"Why do television these days sucks dinosaur balls? There's rarely anything good anywhere!" said Psycho, "And even if there are, we always missed it! You got that Tivo thing yet?

"Nah, I never had the chance... Besides, we can watch most of them on the internet anyway." said Stranger nonchalantly as he search the channels. "And since there's nothing worthwhile to watch, why bother buying it to record rubbish?"

Doctor sipped his cup of coffee, and bit a piece of toast. He then spoke, "We got our own UN approved satellite to watch anything we want, and yet you can't find a decent show? This is why I never watch TV..." Doc then picked up the newspaper and half read it, "Unless it was the news, then it may pique my interest."

To sum things up; The Stranger, and by extension, his other selves, were very, very bored. They really needed something to do.

* * *

In the magical land of Equestria, inhabited by magical talking ponies and other sapient animals, holds the city of Canterlot home to the royal palace of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, both rulers of the land, one control the rising and setting of the sun while the other raised and lowered the moon. The elder sister was a pony with a pair of wings and a horn having a white coat and multi-colored pastel mane and tail and wore a gold tiara, collar and horse shoes. The younger as well as her sister was pony with a pair of wings and a horn now taller and more slender build, a darker coat, and a translucent mane and tail.

The two sisters stepped forth out onto the palace balcony greeting their fellow citizens of Canterlot who've awaited their arrival as herds of ponies all around cheered to the two sisters, being heard throughout all of Canterlot, even Ponyville could hear the cheers from down below. It was a glamorous and sophisticated gathering here in Equestria, almost nothing could ruin the moment.

However, high above the city of Canterlot on the hill tops stood what appeared to be no pony, but that of a human, a young man appearing to be entering his adulthood, sports black hair with long bangs in the front of his face wore an opened black trench coat with silver metal designs on its flaps, straps on the sleeves, under a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, a small belt, think laces around his neck, black shoes with straps around as well, a chain wrapped across his chest and one attached to the right side of his leg, and various different accessories worn as well.

Staring out into view he waits patiently for the perfect moment as he looks down below a mist of clouds. Without any hesitation he takes a leap falling from the sky heading straight towards the city. Just a distance away an unseen creature gliding through the valley flies over the city of Canterlot heading straight towards the royal palace flew right through the crowd merely blowing everyone, including the two sister's no to have seen the young man landing on its back. As the strong winds pass both Princess Celestia and Luna glanced up to what they saw to be a red dragon carrying on its back a human.

Safely secured the young man opens his eyes with the color green looking down at the dragon with a smile across his face. "Nice timing there, Arokh."

The dragon which he called Arokh replies, "What, did you think I would really let you have fallen back there, David?" Arokh snickered.

"I never have my doubts in you Arokh."

As the two chuckled both David and Arokh take off in skies, leaving the city of Canterlot with its youngest ruler, Luna gazing upon them. She looks at this stunned and puzzled by their appearances as she pondered to herself, "Who was that?"

* * *

**Here's chapter 2 for you all. Sorry this had taken so long to update, but I had request to do back on Deviant Art, Test to study for and my Christmas fic to finish for everyone which I never had the chance to finish up. This is just a start up small portion to the fic's opening till we really get down to the plot. I hope this year we'll be able to get working on it a little more. I'd like to thank my good friends ****Alter Shead, Captainface, ChibiSkitty-donna, Ranger24, YueTwili**, along with my good friends from Deviant Art KitsuneAlchemist12 and Strangerthenever for helping out with there parts as well. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. A Walk Through Our Lives

**Welcome back folks with chapter 3. Sorry for the delay, I had a project to do along with a major test that needed finishing. Now that's out of the way I have the free time to focus on the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my friends on here and Deviant Art for helping with this chapter, especially my friend NapalmManexe for writing most of his scenes. I don't own anything in this story except for my own OC's.**

**Chapter 3: ****A Walk Through Our Lives**

* * *

Inside of a library tree house was the home of a lavender body unicorn with an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them. Being extremely gifted with magic, she's Princess Celestia's protégée, sent to Ponyville to learn the importance of friendship with her mentor's blessing. Studying extensively and taking organized, analytical approach to solving problems. As always starting off her day with a list of things to do, she begins by organizing her book shelf using her magic to put every book properly away.

"There, that's the last of them." She remarked turning away deeply satisfied when facing in front of her a different book appeared causing her to gasp, "A new spell book?" Looking up to notice it was held by David who looked at her with a warm smile. "Oh David, I didn't know you were coming over."

"Just thought I'd stop by and give you this book I found." He said.

Using her magic to levitate the book out from his hands, opening it up to read a page, "Wow, this is really an amazing book! Where exactly did you get this?" She smirked raising an eyebrow.

David shrugs, "Oh, let's just say I've been doing some searching."

_*Flashback*_

Inside of a temple known as the Brotherhood of the Eternal Word, the monastery was calm with its brothers preserving great works of knowledge of their local history. They read, sorted, and studied their books quietly with no distractions only peace.

"Finally, I found it!" David shouted throughout the entire monastery disturbing the brothers all around as they retorted back in a loud response, _Shhh…_

Finding what he needed he meets up with a monk sitting at a table as David tosses the book in front of him. "How much?"

"I'm sorry, but the Brotherhood of the Eternal Word doesn't sell books to just any strangers as they please."

"Hey, my friends and I just fought off undead and demons in your catacombs for you guys. You can't possible suggest I'm now a complete stranger." David sternly remarked.

The monk shakes his head giving out a face palm, "Very well then, take the book and be on your way."

"Wait! Your just gonna give it to me? And you won't charge me for it either?"

"The Brotherhood of the Eternal Word does not sell one's book for payment let alone given."

"Alright, I see your point. Well I'll be on my way then."

_*End of Flashback*_

"Wow, and just like that he gives it to you." Twilight puzzled.

David replies "Seemed that way since those brothers of the Eternal Word are a bit insane."

"Sounds like to me you don't respect someone's personal belongings in their library?" Twilight smirked.

"What! I do respect personal belongings in libraries. Those Brotherhood of the Eternal Word don't even get out much if all they do is read books all day."

Twilight giggles, "Is that what you think of me then, David?"

"No way, you're way better and smarter than any person I know, well pony in this case."

Twilight giggles again towards his reactions. "It's okay, David, I know you don't think that way about me. I was only messing with you. Say, I don't have anything else to do for the day, how about I come along with you."

"I don't mind."

"Wait here, I've got to check if there were any important letters from the Princess today. It'll be just a minute." She checks up in her room where a small purple and green dragon was sleeping. "Spike!" Twilight called. No response. "Spike!" She called once more walking up to him poking with her hoof.

Spike clinches his eyes as he looks up to her and responds, "Mommy?"

"Did any letters come in today from Princess Celestia?"

Spike responds, "You're not Mommy."

Twilight sighs returning back to David, "Well, looks like Spike doesn't have anything important for me, we should probably let him get some sleep." That being said, the two walk out of the library leaving the number one assistant have his rest.

Once gone, Spike opens an eyelid to the front door arising from his bed to stretch when suddenly he belches up a scroll. Having received information Twilight needed he tries rushing out onto the balcony catching her take off on Arokh's back with David. This made the little dragon sigh in disappointment, "Man, I wish I had wings like Arokh."

On Toonime various lives start in various ways when the sun rises. Most citizens are either going to bed from the third shift or are just waking up. If you lived on the west side, the Toon side, it would be something as stated before. Except some toons don't have jobs and just run around at random and do funny amusing skits. The Warner children are a prime example. If you live on the east side, the anime side, people who live in Rural Heights under the roof of Napalm Solomon, you would be waking up about six or seven in the morning. On slower peaceful days sleeping in was not an issue, but was encouraged. Napalm had just showered and was sitting down to breakfast with his partner Myffle. These two were a Gemstone Warrior and Neko Fairy duo, and ever since they have been living on Toonime, they've been assigned on the crime patrol force by the island Officials.

Two more walked downstairs and joined Napalm and Myffle for breakfast. Matt was the household genius, but he never liked being called something at that of a level of intelligence. He had moved to the island after Napalm had been there, and made a living doing odd jobs. His partner, Arabrianna, or Rahbie for short assisted her Master in everything she could. He was given the title Master ever since Matt bought Rahbie's bottle from a flea market and set her free.

Napalm raises his mug of hot chocolate at Matt, "Hey! Looks like someone found work or you wouldn't be up this early."

Matt yawns wide, "I would have if it weren't for a certain someone." He grins and begins to laugh.

Rahbie did the same, "Hehehehehee. Yes you would have and you also would have had a very unhappy employer."

Myffle finishes her food, "So what's the job, nya?" She asked letting out a burp. "Scuze me."

* * *

"It's a simple delivery job. Rahbie and I need to head for the local auction house, pick up a package, and deliver it to the buyer on the west end in Toon Town."

"It's more involved than that. The parcel is very fragile plus if we make to the buyer's home right at 9 a.m. not only do we get a sizeable pay we get a bonus too!" Rahbie smiles brightly.

"Hey, speaking of work... Napalm downs his drinks, "Come on, Myff! Leads head out!"

Myffle flies behind Napalm and heads out the door waving, "Have fun today guys!"

Once outside Napalm changed into his Gemstone Warrior form; Shift. His main method of transport was a blue energy disk that would form at his feet, lift him off the ground, and off he and Myffle would fly. Shift looked liked someone wearing a robot suit, and could also be mistaken for a robot master of Dr. Light or Dr. Wily's making. His color scheme was mostly white with a green orb in the chassis; also green markings around the arm and leg pieces. Three grey crests topped his head, three open slots where his mouth would be, and two wide eyes with black beady eyes. He and Myffle were now out of sight and where making for the city border.

Matt looks at the clock, "We should leave too, Rahbie. I want to get to the auction house a bit early."

"Hm? Why? Do you know this could be a troublesome job?" Rahbie remarked a little puzzled.

"We're going to be on the Toon side. Distractions and careless toons make for lost time."

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Of course. Let's go then."

Matt was given a bio mechanical brain since birth, or he would not be alive to this day. This invention gave him tremendous mental powers that could easily out perform any super computer known to man. Matt had a pod similar to EggMan's small ship, but it was more slender, pointed, and stream lined; not to mention more detailed and cooler to look at. He also had what looked like a metal back brace that he strapped around himself before getting into his pod. These were four mechanical arms similar to Otto Octavius arms, except the claws could change to white gloved hands for detailed work. These boosted Matt's mental powers and also acted as four extra brains.

Rahbie was a genie in the bottle as stated earlier. However not the typical three wishes kind, as long as Matt had her bottle on his person, he could make as many wishes as he wanted. The bottle itself sat in a secure compartment on Matt's right side where he could reach it easily if he needed it. The pod had two extra seats that were mounted on the left and right, much like a third attachment to a motorcycle. The garage door opened, Matt slowly hovered out, closed the door, and then took off. The pod was capable of flight, much like Shift and his disk, but Matt chose to stay on the road. He would do otherwise if he needed to be somewhere in a big hurry, but he had time to spare.

The border between west and east Toonime was a large and very busy city. Coming to life at the first sign of dawn, if anyone said that the island was a peaceful place, they would be wrong. Villains and other criminals also made their homes there as well. The downtown district was the typical place for gangs and other low lives. A warehouse that had been recently closed down due to safety issues was now the meeting place of two gangs that were in the middle of cutting a drug deal. Ten large bags of money were sitting between each group as business was being conducted. The meeting was short lived as a large object was thrown at one group, catching them by surprise and killing them. The other gang members pointed their weapons at the intruder and started firing.

* * *

"Heh, typical, criminals are always so stupid." Bruce, a large, muscular young man, pointy brown hair and a big smirk never took a single bit of damage from the gang members. He too had a gemstone and was very similar to Napalm. But Bruce was more of an anti-hero. His opinion on lowering the crime rate was getting rid of the garbage right away. Making him a target for local law enforcement, but Bruce had a habit of leaving the scene before the police ever show up, and never leaving a trace.

Pink goo had formed around the money bags as Bruce took out the last of the crooks. This was Blop, Bruce's partner, although she never approved of him and his actions, she still was very grateful for rescuing her from a government run laboratory that would have used her as a weapon. She is the world's largest data container and can call up any and all kinds of info and stats both useful and useless. At first the only word she knew was her own name. It wasn't until she shoved an expensive encyclopedia of Bruce's into her mouth, absorbing it, and started speaking normally. "Bruce! You're not hurt are you?"

"Of course not, slippery. Right as rain! How many do we have?"

"Exactly 80 million." Blop looks at him with concern, "I wish you would stop doing this...Can't you be more like Captain America, The Hulk, Iron Man, any of the heroes out there?"

"Naaaw, that's way over done." Bruce remarked, picking up a wad of money. "Cap is too old school, the Hulk...would be fun though, smashing through everything, and heck Mr. Stark wouldn't be bad either with all the nice attention he gets from the ladies."

"Oh you...Guess I should be happy you're not hurt. Let's get going, the police will be here in five minutes thirty seconds." They were both gone with the money in tow before the authorities ever arrived. This was Bruce and Blop's main income. Kill the criminals and steals their money and live peacefully.

Toon Town was already hopping with various cartoons running around, living life, and doing crazy skits. Freakazoid was running around, making his wooshing sound, his arms and hands extended up wards and running around in zig zags as if he were flying. Not much needs to be explained about Dexter Douglas's hero persona, except on Toonime he did skits and fought crime. Today he would run around, stop, and start singing a somewhat unintelligible song in the voice of Jerry Lewis. Singing a few bars, he'd run a few blocks, stop, and sing again. Matt and Rahbie could hear him down the street. They had since been to the auction house and were on their way to the buyer's address.

"Hah! That skit never gets old. I always loved his series as short as it was." Matt grinned.

"Master, we have fifteen minutes before nine. We need to hurry!"

Matt nodded, "Yeah, if it weren't for all that hoop-di-lah three blocks behind us, we'd be here sooner."

"I didn't know anyone could survive an anvil like that."

Freakazoid sees Matt and Rahbie and Wooshes over to them. "Hey guys! Been a while since I saw you two in town, what's up?" Grinning his usual big grin.

"Rahbie and I have a delivery to make before 9 a.m."

"Wait, lemme guess..." Freakazoid starts grunting. "Hrrrrrgggghhhhh, mmmmmmmmmnnNNNNnnnn, yagagagagagagagagagagaah..!"

"Um, Freakazoid we really don't have time for this..." Rahbie sweat drops.

"Almost got it! Hwaaaaaaaah! Woobawoobawoobaaaaaaarrrgghhh! Pfft. The package is for Mr. Hunkledink right?"

Matt looks at the receipt and grins, "Hey good guess, you know who he is?"

"Yeah that's me." Taking the package. "That's a screen name I use since the last one got banned."

"Should I ask...?" Rahbie pondered.

"Naw, too many details, but since you got it here early, here's your pay..." He hands Matt a tall pile of money from his pocket. "Aaaaaand wait...a bonus!" Hands Rahbie a big diamond.

* * *

"Ooooooo. Where did you find this?" Rahbie asked amazed.

"The Lobe was messing around near the Alpha dungeons and some green looking thing blew him up and he dropped this. Anyway, job well done guys! See you later! Freakazoid clutches the package and runs off giggling like a kid. "Heheheheheheheee!"

Rahbie looks to Matt, "Master? What was in that package?"

"You know, after hearing that laugh, I don't wanna know. Let's go to the office and tell them we're done."

In a nice warm sunny summer's day of Miami Florida in a decent household, three childhood OC's were going over the matter of placing what appeared to be a picture frame of Faye Valentine. "Nah… it's gotta be higher!" Remarked a teenage cartoon like Velociraptor who dressed up like a Fonzie character from Happy Days wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt with a black cap backwards on his head.

"No, lower." Added what a Mexican dragon having an orange body, two yellow spines on his back and two yellow crests on his head almost resembling somewhat of a taco.

"Nah, over here."

"No, over here."

Struggling with the picture frame was a young Velociraptor who resembled the teenage one the exact same way wearing the similar design only to appear with an adorable appearance. "D-D-Don't you think it would be a good idea…?"

"Be good bro" The older raptor cut him off, hammering his nail into the wall. "It belongs right here."

"No Rex, it belongs right here?"

Repeatedly the two went over and over again and again where the picture frame should go as the poor little raptor was spinning around all over the room unable to hold the picture frame any longer he lets out a cry of despair catching the Fonzie Raptor and Mexican Dragon's attention as they both called out, "Look out!"

Just outside of the front door, David shows up about to walk in when suddenly a loud explosion was heard from inside. This puzzled him as he opened the door, "Hey guys. I'm back from…" David's eyes became wide as dinner plates as he saw in front of him, his OC's, Rex, Raptor, and Taco lying on the floor unconscious to what seemed like they were covered in black smoke and ashes almost as if they just blew up a bomb inside of the house.

_**One Hospital Bill Later… **_

"Thanks for getting us our medical treatment there, Twilight."

"You're Welcome, Rex." Twilight smiled. "But, I don't get how falling down from carrying a picture frame would cause an explosion."

"Twilight, when you've seen a lot of cartoon skits on TV, almost anything is possible."

"Señor David, where have you've been this morning?" The Mexican Dragon asked his creator.

"Oh that? I just went out to find a book for Twilight she might needed."

"And it was very thoughtful of you in doing so as well." Twilight nodded.

"You took off this morning and traveled across the world just to get Twilight another book when she already has a large stock of them." Rex went. Twilight sighed giving the Fonzie raptor eerie look.

"I don't think books are bad, especially when their fun to read at night."

"Thank you for that, Raptor. Looks like someone here enjoy reading books more than his brother." Twilight remarked.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Mature or Moe around since I got here." David pondered.

"Señor Mature was asked by the founder of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends to watch over Bloo in the attic while they had their Adopt-A-Thought Saturday and Señor Moe went to the library to do some research on a new video game he found out." Taco explained.

Just as Taco described it, the Foster Home for Imaginary Friends was having there usually event that focused on getting good friends adopted on the weekends when children are out of school. Frankie handled the operation with Wilt helping parents find good imaginary friends to take home for their children and fill out their adoption forms. As always, every imaginary friend taking physical form that a child thought up was outside, ready to be adopted, all but one however. Lurking up from above inside of the attic was a blue simple, domed cylinder imaginary friend by the name of Bloo who watched menacingly from above.

"Look at them, all cheery and happy outside in front of all those families while I'm stuck up here with nothing better to do when I could be outside getting all the attention from everyone than those lame thought up let down imaginary friends."

"Isn't the reason why you're not out there because Frankie wanted to make sure you didn't cause any trouble with the other imaginary friends to get adopted?" Asked a tall gray skinned lizard like creature with four long tails curled up reaching to the top of his head.

"Who cares what Frankie says, Mature. Being outside is so much better than being up here in this dusty old attic with nothing to do." Bloo moaned staring outside in a distance when something caught his eye. Across the street from the Foster home was a little boy making faces at him inside of the house through the window. This threw Bloo off as he starts by doing the same thing back at the little boy.

"What are you doing, Bloo?" Mature asked.

"It's Young Man Rivers again! He's over there mocking us!" Bloo retorted.

"He is?"

"Yeah, but don't you worry. I got the perfect plan to put him in his socks." Bloo smirked as he began to make ridiculously funny faces on the window over to Young Man Rivers.

Mature only watched, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Bloo looked back over toward Mature having saliva coming down from his mouth, "Yeah, try and find a good way to really make Young Man Rivers fall down on his feet." Going back to making more silly faces in the window the strange four tailed lizard like creature pondered trying to figure out a way to help Bloo in getting back at Young Man Rivers.

An idea came into mind as Mature rolled up in a ball like an armadillo with dark plating armor formed on top of his back covering his entire body completely until he was into a giant roly poly ball. After the transformation was finished it opens up like a droideka to reveal more of a robotic lizard form. Next the back opened up some strange type of contraption building into a massive canon. Bloo was unaware by this as a green glow lightens the entire room catching the blue cylinder imaginary friend's attention noticing his entire body wasn't the usually blue. He looked at this in awe, "Coo-"

Before he could even finish the brightening glow of green released a massive laser beam from the canon shooting out with Bloo ducting underneath out from the attic window all across towards Old Man Rivers house aiming directly towards Young Man Rivers who watched with shock as the beam makes a direct hit vaporizing the poor boy inside of his own grandfather's home exploding it from which it stand startling everyone outside of the Foster home.

Bloo panicked screaming out to Mature, "Mature! Turn it off, turn it off!"

Mature replied in a robotic tone, "I can't! Once I've fired the laser from my back already it won't shut off until it's out of power."

"Then fine another way to get rid of it before we get caught!"

"Wait, maybe this will help?" His back opens out yet another canon in the exact same replica as the first facing the other direct imminently firing out through the other side of the Foster Home as it reached out in a distance across from neighborhoods, cities, any location where it would seem like this laser was trigger elsewhere.

Resided in a vast, ornate mansion on an immense estate of Springfield called Burns Manor, Charles Montgomery Burns locked himself away from the residence of Springfield with his devoted executive assistant, Smithers; ready himself to try out his latest invention.

"At last, Smithers, we are ready to try out my latest invention. With this laser bean I can vaporize any stores that stand in my way. Activate the laser, Smithers."

Smithers follows orders as he begins to activate the machine the green glowing blast from the Foster home comes straight into the laser canon as it cuts off from there giving Mr. Burns a different feeling of his diabolical plan. "Hmm… a laser canon that fires back but not forward. Rubbish. Shut down the machine, Smithers. I no long have the desire to use this contraption anymore." Smithers blunted knowing he wasn't even far from having Mr. Burns newest invention to even started.

Returning back to where the friends of Chiyo-Chan left off in finding what to do after graduating from high school, the formal students wondered around in a book store café for their choice of entertainment. Although this isn't what any of them had in mind, especially after exams. Both Tomo and Yomi looked around for interesting stuff to read, Tomo however only searched for comics or magazines that would catch her interest or make her laugh as Yomi searched around for something she would like.

Unsure of what she was looking for she turns her gazes over to the café where sitting down was a young muscular man who wore a brown beanie hat covering almost the entire top of his head down to the ears, although his hair couldn't be seen it was short brown and his eyes were the same as David's the color green. He wore a black winter jacket with just usually clothing that no one ever understood how someone could possibly be wearing something that would make a person sweat in the summer. To most people it just seemed like a regular old winter jacket, but it was more than just a jacket, it was a magic jacket that had allowed him to do all kinds of things with it that almost anyone would never imagine.

Yomi puzzled at this man for a bit assuming she had knew who he was, "Hey Tomo, is that Moe?"

Tomo noticed him as well, "Hey you're right, that is Moe. But what's he doing in a place like this?"

The two head over seeing he was on the computer surfing the web. "Hey Moe, what are you doing here?" Tomo asked.

"Oh, hey Tomo, hey Yomi, I was just looking up a video for this new game I heard so much about."

"What kind of game is it?" Yomi asked.

"A new Elder Scrolls Game."

"Where'd you hear that?"

Moe began as he goes into a flashback, "Well… it all started when I was having lunch with my pal Eugene Fitzherbert…"

*_Flashback_*

Inside of a tavern called the Snuggly Duckling Inn a couple who appear to be NiGHTS and Shantae are trying to have their meal when being bothered from behind by Moe who was talking to Eugene Fitzherbert on talk shows as he rambled on starting up commotion, "Yeah and then Rush Shack goes, _Barney! My Pebbles!_ And that was really funny, heh heh…"

"Mmm hmm…" Eugene went unimpressed suddenly bringing up another topic. "Oh yeah, did you see the tease trailer for the new Elder Scrolls game?"

Moe flipped upon hearing what Eugene said, "Wha-what… There doing a new one? Really?"

"No."

"Wha-what, What?" Moe went.

"Oh yeah."

"God! God I love to ask to." Moe became all cheery tucking his arms close to his chest moving them up and down excitingly as a Big Mouth Billy Bass hanging on the wall began to play its music.

"_I wanna know,__won't you tell me,__Am I in love to stay?__Take me to the river…_"

"Don't get too excited." Eugene cut him off from his enjoyment. "It's just some old guy doing a voice over. You always get way too worked up about old guys."

"No I don't." Moe went.

Eugene rolled his eyes at him then replies, "Oh yeah, new Elder Scrolls game." No response came from him. "Old guys."

Moe then gets worked up again, "Oh man you got me excited now."

_*End of Flashback*_

Back to the café, "Wait a minute, wouldn't that prove he was right about you being worked up about old guys, Moe?" Yomi asked.

"Who cares about old guys, let's see this new trailer everyone's been talking about."

That being said by Tomo, the three look further into the trailer with Sakaki's Iriomote kitten jumping up and the strange looking cat-like creature peeks in from the corner as they began to play the trailer hearing its story, _"But there's one they fear… In their tongue he is Dovahkiin.. DRAGONBORN."_

Moe's eyes begin to widen along with the Iriomote kitten then opens his jaw with the strange cat-like creature doing the same Moe began "_Holy shit, what is this?_" Slamming his face right through the computer monitor screen startling both Yomi and Tomo as he yanks his head right out with sparks and smoke, "_Forged in Wayne Knight's very flames. Do my lice tell me lies, a new Elder Scrolls game? Bill Nye, I must fly, venture forth on my quest._" As he readies himself fantasizing, he pats both Tomo and Yomi on their heads, "_Goodbye Tomo, goodbye Yomi, and goodbye Sakaki's breasts._ _I'll be off Azeroth, catch you later Surdana. I'll be gone Albion, I'm no longer your fool. Other crap filled the gap while I waited to begin… The adventure of my life in the land of Skyrim!_"

The two stood there staring at Moe who looked like he had a Dr. Genki look on his face having dazed off into his own imagination leaving them to question the first thing that came into mind. "Does he know he just busted a hole into the computer monitor with his own head?" Tomo asked.

"Who cares about that, what do we do with him now?"

Tomo puzzled trying to come up with a solution. An idea had come to her leaning her head down to his ear as she shouts out, "**THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BITISH ARE COMING!**"

Yomi freaked as she knew what was to come, "Tomo, No!"

Moe snapped out from unconsciousness repeating those words Tomo had just said "The British are coming?" With no hesitation he jumps on his feet and races out of the café running on the streets yelling, "**THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BITISH ARE COMING!**" He sounded like a Paul Revere all over the town running down anything that stood in his way with no snapping out of his phase. Yomi stood silent in the café speechless by this performance while Tomo had her hands behind her head seeming like everything was just fine.

* * *

Toonime and island off Fanfictoria both had just started their mornings peacefully enough. Many more were about to get started on their daily routine. Yes, a peaceful day and nothing could ruin it.

The lunch time rush was on. Fast food joints and restaurants of all kinds received an invasion of customers. Thankfully for Troy Silverback, he had since been to the market and was walking back to his apartment with Brutus. This is what people would call a boy and his robot, but with a darker past. The Silverback name was well known back in the USA and was a notorious mafia family. Brutus was a prototype made of Nanobytes and was intended for the Silverback's method of flexing their muscle. When Brutus was activated he locked eyes with young Troy who was thirteen years old at the time. Strangely they bonded and Troy's father allowed Brutus to be his body guard.

Eventually Troy had his fill of his father's ways. The breaking point was when some classmates found out too much information about Troy. They had promised him they would keep it a secret, but the news reached Troy's Dad and his friends from school and their families were assassinated. Troy was outraged, and Brutus understood in his own quiet way that this broke his master's heart. Troy attempted to leave his father and mother's home, but was caught in the act by his own parents. If he was going to leave he would be snuffed out. Troy made a hard decision and murdered every single Silverback until he was the only one left.

Since then he had escaped to Toonime and lived a carefree life, attending school with his neighbor Mio, Alan Trotter's cousin, and became smitten with her. Troy and Brutus were almost home when he heard some familiar voices running up the street.

"Hm. Wonder what that fuss is about." Troy pondered.

"Rrrrrrrrr." Staring straight ahead, Brutus only talked in growls and only ever said "Rrrrrr". Monkey D. Luffy and his crew were running from some Navy soldiers, with the captain laughing like an idiot and Nami scolding him. Behind Luffy was Captain Smoker, one of Luffy's rivals and also one of the island's Officials.

"Hahahahahaha! Hawhawhaw! This is fun!" Luffy grinned wide.

Nami smacked Luffy upside his head, "How can you call sneaking food from the market and being chased by the Navy fun?"

"Gotta admit, we're getting our exercise today." Zoro remarked.

Ussop smacked him, "**YOU'RE NOT HELPING!**"

With them was another red headed female. This was Claymoore, or rather Eve. She was called that ugly name by the Navy due to her sad past. She was meant as a Devil Fruit experiment that could use every single type known to man, but could only use three types per twenty-four hours. She was smiling happily, ever so thankful for Luffy bringing her in and for the companionship, even if there were Navy brass chasing them. Troy and Brutus had gone up the stairwell to their apartment and had gone inside to unload the groceries.

"Rather busy today. I hope Luffy gives Smoker what for. I always questioned the Navy and the World Government's methods and reasons." Troy stated.

* * *

"Rrrrrrr." Brutus nodded looking in a different direction. His single eye in the center of his head turned yellow. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Do we have an intruder?" Troy asked getting an idea and nudges Brutus with his elbow and grins. "Okay, Brutus! Take their arms and legs off!"

Ussop and Chopper pop out from behind Troy's couch. "**WAAAAAH**Don't kill us!"

* * *

"Heheheheehehee! Hey Troy!" Luffy greeted hanging up on a light fixture on the ceiling.

"I should have known you guys would be in to hide. Well, make yourselves at home; we have enough food for everyone and you, Luffy." Troy smiles brightly.

"Woohoo! Meat!" Luffy cheered jumping down.

"Thank you very much Troy." Said Eve "I'm pretty sure Luffy could have beaten them." She appeared wearing a brown fur vest, boots, and a green one piece suit underneath.

"Yohohohohohohoho! Such an invigorating chase!" Brook remarked.

"Troy-kun? Do you mind if we stay for here for longer than usual?" Nami asked giving him a sweet looking smile.

"I don't see why not. How come?"

Robin responds, "Smoker is getting smarter, plus we have nothing else to do today, either."

Franky did his pose, "Super! Party in the Silverback place!"

"Don't yell, they'll hear you!" Troy called out.

If the Navy running around looking for pirates wasn't enough, panic hit the streets on the west side as a tall, yellow looking monster was rampaging about. A peaceful lab on a hill was receiving a call about the emergency. Roll had taken the message and walked into a large lounge room with six Robot Masters spending their day by loafing around.

"Hey guys! Officials just called and said the Yellow Devil is loose on the west side!" Informed a young girl name Roll.

One was reading a book who went by the name CutMan, "Isn't that your brother's job?" Sounding grouchy. "Let the oh-so-wonderful MegaMan go deal with it."

Roll smacked him on the head with her mop, "Rock is on an assignment with Dr. Light and you know it!"

"Hey, beats sitting here with nothin' to do, right?" Suggested GutsMan.

IceMan put a whoopee cushion on BombMan's seat as he was sitting down, "Hahahahahahaaaa!"

"Dang it your pesky Eskimo!" BombMan retorted chasing IceMan around the room.

"And they're off!" Said FireMan.

"Hey come on guys! Let's just go and get it over with!" Called ElecMan.

Dr. Light's first six robot creations, long since freed by Wily's control, now substituted as heroes when MegaMan wasn't around. Kind of bumbling, but they got the job done. GutsMan was appointed leader and spoke with a southern accent, CutMan still hated MegaMan and was the moody one, IceMan was the prankster, BombMan wasn't very bright, FireMan was known as the drunkard and was always downing booze made for robots, and ElecMan was the perv and was always looking for a hot girl, but with him being artificial made these moments rather strange but hilarious. The six teleported off to fight the yellow devil, hopefully without too much property damage.

Going back to the Toonime border, a familiar catgirl could be seen walking out from a recording studio, kissing a CD cover with a happy feline grin. Felicia the Catwoman had just finished another song and was more than pleased with how it came out. She had royal blue hair and white fur that ran around her body like a skimpy bathing suit. Her singing voice and dance moves made her famous as did her fighting ability.

"Nyah! A job well done." Hearing her stomach growl, "Nyahahahaha. My tummy is hungry. Time for lunch!" She spots Napalm and Myffle across the street and waves to them, "Nappy! Myffle! Over here!"

Napalm looks across the street crossing over to greet her, "Hey Felicia! Well, I see a new CD and a happy kitty smile. You made another song?"

"Hmhmhmhhmmm." Felicia hugs Napalm and kisses him, "Yes I did! I'm also very hungry."

"Oh cool! We just got on our lunch break. Wanna join us, myah?" Myffle offered.

"Oh I'd love too! We're we going?"

"You know that little diner just down the street? The one with those awesome fish sandwiches?" Napalm asked.

Felicia hops up and down excitedly, "Yaaaaay! Fish! Lead the way, Nappy!"

Far in the wilderness in a dusty waste land, several figures were clashing with each other and one was simply watching and calling out annoyingly. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillain were all having a free for all training session with Ghost Nappa cheering Vegeta on in his own way.

"Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta! Hey Vegeta!"

Vegeta stops in mid attack. "WHAT?"

"Dodge!"

Vegeta dodges Piccolo's attack, "Goddammit Nappa, I know that!"

Krillain gets knocked down by Gohan and slams into a hill, "Oofff! Gohan, take it easy!"

Vegeta plows into Krillain, "Keep your eye on the birdie!"

**Krillain Own Count: 1**

"Come on Krillain, haven't you gotten any stronger yet?" Goku asked.

Krillain dazed, "Im'a little tea cup, give me donuts..."

"Yeah, we're done for now, baldy's out." Informed Piccolo.

"Hey, you and me, one on one, right now." Vegeta said to Goku smirking.

"Right now? Don't you wanna stop for lunch?"

"A true Saiyan elite does not stop for food until..." Vegeta was about to finish when his stomach growls loudly, "What's on the menu?"

"Chichi packed us all sorts of stuff!"

Vegeta lands on the ground and inspects his bag, "Hey, beer and sandwiches. Youi got a good wife, Kakarot." A rock suddenly hits him in the head with a package wrapped in cloth.

In her hover car was Chichi, "I forgot to pack the dessert boys! Enjoy!" That said she drives off.

* * *

"Explained to us again what had happened?" Asked Frankie to Bloo and Mature as police officers, ambulances, and firemen all over the block every imaginary friends and families watched on the side the scene of what happened to the Old Man Rivers house and the poor Young Man Rivers in serious injuries.

Mature took the stand as he tried explaining everything that was a small portion of the truth, "Well Bloo and I were trying to find something to do when we saw Young Man Rivers on the other side making faces at us and we tried doing the same then suddenly this giant laser bean comes out of nowhere passing through us and vaporizes Young Man Rivers." Unsure whether or not to believe they were telling the whole truth of what happen, Frankie and the officers bought the story letting them off the hook.

The poor little Young Man Rivers was carried away by the ambulance. Bloo who was the only one around went up to the little boy as he looked down tapping him on the head and says, "Tag, you're it."

With further notice, the ambulance takes him away to the nearest hospital and everything clears out as officers, firemen, even parents departed from the scene leaving only the imaginary friends left to head back inside of the Foster home. Adopt-A-Thought Saturday was cancelled for the day.

Meanwhile, at a certain park... It was a fine, and beautiful day...until one of its residences groaned out loud. "This is so _boring_!" A brown furred raccoon complained though the only thing about the raccoon is that it stands and talks like a human to the tall blue jay next to him, the blue jay standing next to a golf cart and washing it.

"I know man," The blue jay said, "I know. But we have to do this. Otherwise, Benson will lay it on us."

"Right," The raccoon said, looking bored. "But when did Benson ever carry out the threat of firing us?"

The blue jay merely looked at him. "...He nearly did when we disobeyed him on watching over Pops."

"Oh."

The two of them went silent for a bit. "...You want to take a break?" The raccoon asked.

* * *

"Yes," The blue jay threw down the rag he was using and the two walked off.

But when they were nowhere in sight, something flashed in the sky. It was...a meteor? A fallen satellite? Whatever it is, it's falling out of the sky. And crashed onto the golf cart the two had abandoned. The shockwave nearly sent the two to the ground.

"What the heck?" The blue jay let out, surprised.

"What was that?" The raccoon questioned.

"I don't know dude... But I'd rather not find out!" The blue jay exclaimed before they quickly fled, screaming.

In the crater of where there used to be a golf cart, the thing glowed brightly for a few seconds, electricity sparking around it. The glow soon subsided, and a shadow was seen. The shadow slowly stood up...and blinked its eyes, in the color of blood red. "...Finding target: Erica Helms..." The person said in a monotonous female voice. The being gazed around for a bit, the eyes still red. It looked in a certain direction. "Target found..." Then the being suddenly _fazed_ out of existence...as if the person wasn't there to begin with!

Things had simmered after awhile with the incident at Foster's, not knowing where the green laser bean truly came from. Everything went back to normal like nothing happened as citizen's flood the streets wondering all over at this time. On other ends travelers were just arriving in town after having their long journey's from home.

"So when are we going to eat? I'm starving..." An energetic beastman girl groaned.

"Nikki, you're always hungry..." Remarked a long light brown hair green eyes Neko Musume who went by the name Reyn.

"I know, but still!" Her friend, Nicole Mimi Tithel who went by Nikki replied.

Reyn sweat dropped, "Heh, typical you Nikki."

Showing up into town was a familiar face traveling along with her three Pokémon trainer campaigns and her Skitty. However the Pokémon trainer herself looked a bit down as she arrived. "I was so close to catching that Chansey. Why of all times did Moe have to show up and scare it off like that?"

"Was there any reason why Moe was running around screaming about the British?" Roxanna asked.

"Who knows what's going on in David's brother's head these days?" Brawly sighed, "At least it isn't anything annoying to hear most of the time."

"Hey look bro, it's the Hawaiianese guy!"

"Like that." He muttered.

Just across the street from them was Raptor pointing out to his brother, Rex. "Hey your right little bro, It is the Hawaiianese guy." He grinned.

"Are you two ever going to stop?" Brawly complained.

"From the sound of it, not likely." Roxanna responded.

"Why are they calling him Hawaiianese?" Wally asked.

Chibi sweat drops, "Best not to ask."

Tagging along with them was David, Twilight, and Taco. "Hey Chibi, didn't know you were here. How's your Pokémon search coming along?" David asked.

"I rather not talk about it much." Chibi answered in sorrow.

"Say isn't there supposed to be a fourth OC of yours, Dave?" Brawly asked.

Right on cue, Mature had show with Bloo free from being stuck in Foster's for the rest of the day and avoiding trouble they caused. Bloo excitedly went around talking to Mature about the matter they had created after clearing themselves up from having nothing to do with what just happened.

"Man did you see the look on Young Man River's face when you fired that laser bean on him, boy he didn't see that one coming. Goes to show you never to mess with the Blooster…"

"Exactly what is it did you do to Young Man River's this time, Bloo?" Asked David over hearing on his conversation as the two came crossing their paths. Bloo froze in his tracts looking up to see for once it wasn't his best friend Mac who heard in on his troubles at Foster's let alone Mature's creator.

"We vaporized Young Man Rivers!" Mature replied.

"You did what!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Mature! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Bloo screamed.

"Why shouldn't he when that's what you guys really did?" Twilight remarked.

"Bloo said that Young Man Rivers was making faces towards us and told me to make him fall down on his feet. So I did." Mature answered with glee.

"Señor Bloo, was Young Man Rivers making faces at both of you or was it you who was being making faces too?" Taco questioned.

"Of course he was…!" Bloo pouted crossing his arms in a fit, "Well… he was making faces mostly at me first but then started making faces at Mature too."

"Why do I have the feeling you were only convincing Mature just so you could get back at a little kid for playing a harmless prank on you." Rex stated.

"It's okay you guys, the blast didn't really kill Young Man Rivers just burnt to a crisp, besides no one in Foster's accuses us for having anything to do with it." Mature exclaimed.

"Wait, nobody thinks you had anything to do with it?" Twilight marveled, "How could you manage to pull something like that off?"

"Simple, by using the exact same laser canon used on Young Man Rivers and firing it from behind so it looked like it came from someone else from another place."

Silence fell upon everyone towards Mature's assurance except for the running sound of someone yelling repeatedly.

"**THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BITISH ARE COMING!**"

The sound carried on continually all over the streets as it came towards a complete halt from an eerie groan. "Moe…" Scowled Ranger looking somewhat annoyed by this stopping in his tracks to stare at him leaned over close to his ear, "Fus Ro Da." Then Ranger punched him under the jaw so hard he sent him flying away. "You weren't even singing it right nut job!"

With that Ranger simply walked on tossing a simple "Hey David" over his shoulder as he continued walking until he paused in front of an alley giving a small sigh, "You can come out now Dyonia."

With expert stealth a young female blood elf in tight leathers removed herself from the shadows. "Not bad, you actually found me rather quickly this time."

"Spare me, I don't have time to play 'Where's Waldo' with you."

"Well fine then," Said Dyonia with a small pout. "I'm sorry to say the lead I was working on was a dud."

* * *

Walking out from a University classroom, bag of notes and papers in it Joe makes a disgruntled noise. "Dang kids don't give enough respect to events of the past..." He continues walking out of the University, disgruntled from the carelessness of some students. "The more they know about the past, the more they can prevent making mistakes like others...but they only care about the moment rather than learn from this..." He lets out a deep sigh walking until he sees a familiar friend leaning against a street lamp, wearing a white collared shirt, glasses, and blue jeans, Cheren.

"Giving you the same problems as before?" Cheren asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Joe replied.

Cheren walked with Joe. "Well, why not simply find a way to make people interested." He asked.

"Because I lack the time." Joe replied.

"Well I get constantly challenged as a gym leader, yet I make the time." Cheren replied.

"That's the thing, you're a gym leader, and I'm a teacher."

Cheren sighed. "That's not what I meant" He added. Joe continued walking while Cheren followed. "Not everyone has the same level of interest in history as you, you realize." Cheren quipped.

"Yes, but I just wish they would acknowledge that it has influence." Joe replied. He then looked at his arm...to find his watch gone. "Great, I forgot to put on my watch!"

Cheren just lowered his head for a moment and then brought himself back to conversation. "Sounds like you just need a break."

Joe then faced him. "What else? If the kids are going to be half-hearted, maybe I should reflect that to them on grades and such." Joe commented.

A cute looking girl with light purple hair and a bright smile approached Joe. Joe then blushed to look who approached. It was none other than Lilith who walked up to him, with his watch. "Hello Joe. Looking for your watch?" She said handing it to him.

"Wha- How did you- I thought-!" Joe uttered surprised. Cheren could only sweat drop at this.

Lilith snickered, "Hehehehehee. I just do. And don't worry about the students they'll shape up."

"I wish it were that easy." Joe commented.

"Oh they will Joe." Lilith winked, "I have my ways." She made a big grin. "Isn't that why they have substitute instructors? Don't you have some time off you can use?"

Cheren then adjusted his collar and pushed Joe a bit "Lighten up a bit. You may just be overworking."

"Sometimes it seems like I am." Joe commented.

* * *

After a long day of nothing to do, Alan, Iosif and Mio walked their way to the Fanfic Lodge. "Nothing to do but rely on my unique dance moves..." Alan sighed opening the door to the lodge, "We're back!"

"Cheer up, we're here. And we're moving into the RP House tomorrow, so stop griping." Iosif remarked. Mio only puzzled.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Alan frowned.

"The place we're going to live in is even better. You'll see."

Suddenly a loud crash came falling down on the roof top with his head sticking out from under the ceiling appearing to be Moe as he greets the newcomers, Alan, Iosif, and Mio, "Hi guys!"

"Heya, Moe!" Alan replied.

Mio greets him with a nod before heading upstairs in her room, under her covers was Italy popping out next to her, "Veh!"

"AH! I-Italy! You snuck in here to see me?"

"Yeah! I have a lot of fun around you." Italy said making Mio blush.

In the lodge, in the workshop, a blonde female heard the crash. "...Somehow, I don't want to know what happened..." She muttered as she dug around her toolbox for a certain tool.

Iosif takes an inhale of his e-cig and puffs out the vapors, "Anything random ensue here?"

Moe answers to Iosif, "Nope, just heading out on my quest for Skyrim until Ranger punched me in the face and I ended up landing down here."

From the other room, the blonde girl piped up, "For some reason, I'm not surprised."

Iosif raises an eyebrow, "Your quest for...Skyrim?"

"Why of course, everyone's into it lately."

"Not me," The blonde girl piped up again, getting out a soda, "That game can get boring after a while." She guzzled it in one go and crushed the can on her head. Then she tosses the can away.

"What's not to like about it, Luna?" Moe asked.

The blonde female, known as Luna, made a bored look. Then she had brief flashback of a man with silver hair and cat ears wearing a Chinese outfit playing Skyrim...and her watching bored as he does so. She shrugged. "It just is." She went back to work on a machine she had.

"Trend setters can often get boring if kept the same for months." A blonder haired, orange shirt guy said from a couch.

"Whatever you say Xejo, nothing won't stop me from getting it, not even being stuck in this roof top."

Xejo's eyes were still closed as he laid there. "First off, Skyrim is not a thing. If you've played the game, then you SHOULD know that. Secondly, Luna is right: It just is."

In the Midst of all the chaos Ranger wanders in followed by Dyonia, still looking rather put off. "I take it you all just decided to start the chaos without me?"

"What does that make me? Chopped liver?"

Ranger sighed noting Moe's continuing obsession. He drew out his bow and knocked an arrow to the string. "Moe get off the roof before I do a terrible meme to you."

"I was beginning to wonder where you might have landed." David remarked arriving in to the lodge with Chibi and the others of their group.

"Uh… David, you do know your brother is stuck in the ceiling, right?" Twilight puzzled.

"Hey David, you think you could give me a hand." Moe asked.

David rolled his eyes, "Hold on, I gotcha." Reaching up to grab a hold of him, he pulls Moe out from the ceiling with crumbles collapsing down on top. Twilight walked over towards them using her levitation powers to remove the debris as David stood up brushing himself off.

"Okay, I'm all for surprises and unexpected events, but wasn't that a little harsh what your friend just did to your brother?" Twilight asked.

David shrugged, "Nah, Moe usually doesn't mind much. After all, he has his magic jacket protecting him from any trouble getting hurt. That's just his typical way of bonding with Ranger?"

Twilight's eyes became wide hearing what David said, "Having being punched into the air like that? I don't think that's what bonding means there, Dave."

"We'll you could be a little surprised what people can do most of their lives than what you see in Ponyville Twilight."

A brown haired boy sat on the floor, eating some potato chips from a bowl as he and a strange looking squirrel watched T.V. _"In other news, there have been reports that a strange object had fallen in a park owned by a Mr. Maellard. No one is sure who or what it is, but we have two witnesses that have seen this spectacle. We now go onto Leela Opal, who's live at the scene."_

A blue haired female is now seen next to the blue jay and the raccoon. _"Thank you Thomas. Here with me are the witnesses, locally known as Mordecai and Rigby who are rather notorious for the strange happenings in this park." _

_"Hey!" __The two of them exclaimed in indignation._

_"But enough about that,"_ Leela said, _"Could the two of you tell us about what happened?"_

_"Well, we were just, you know, minding our own business when all of a sudden this...thing fell out of the sky,"_ The blue jay, Mordecai explained.

_"Yeah, and it was all like wa-BOOM! Then it was all like pwooooh! Man it was awesome!"_ The raccoon, Rigby, then yelped in pain when the blue jay punched him on the arm.

Leela just raised a brow. _"I...see... Did you see what was in that...thing?"_

_"Actually, we just ran out of there after it landed," _Mordecai admitted, despite Rigby's protest.

Leela then made a bored look at the cameraman. _"...I think that's all I'm going to get out of them, Thomas. Back to you."_

_"Thank you Leela," _Thomas nodded, _"And now for the weather-"_

The squirrel just changed the channel. "Boring," it - he - said.

Luna then came in, seemingly oblivious to the oil on her face and overalls and sat on the floor, eating the chips with the brown haired boy. "So what was on the news?" She asked him.

"They say that something fell from the sky and crash landed in the park where your boss's client lives," The brown haired boy replied.

Luna gave out a grunt as she nodded, eating some more chips.

A loud shriek of someone applying some badly greased brakes is suddenly heard from outside followed by the sound of something large and heavy hitting the trash cans. Dyonia simply sighed and pulled a drink out of the fridge. "I do believe my elder brothers are here."

The Door is thrown open to admit two male blood elves one in black and red plate and the other in black and blue plate. These two happened to be Dyonia's elder brothers Randwin and Raenar.

"I'm better off riding my damn horse here than your death machine!" Raenar retorted,

"Well that's fine by me! I don't want you stinking undead ass stinking up my hog either!" Randwin retorted back.

"Gentlemen!" Ranger called.

"What!"

"Not in front the others." He answered.

The two brothers glare at each other before splitting apart to go sulk.

Ranger shook his head in annoyance. "Sorry about that, they tend to get like that."

"So much drama..." Luna muttered as she reached for another only to find none. She looked at the empty bowl in boredom before she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Pretty much," The strange white, purple squirrel answered as he flipped through the channels.

"Say Luna, I haven't seen Erica around lately. Is she still at Yuko's place?" David asked ruffling his hair to get the debris out.

Luna came back into the room with a bag of Cheddar and Sour Cream Lays brand chips. "Yup," She answered as she pours the chips into the bowl. "I think she had a few errands to do over there in the shop," She added as she put the chips away and popped one in her mouth.

At Yuko's shop, the said brown haired female was busily writing two sets of letters. Most of the paper she used were crumpled up into balls and lay on the ground as she attempted to try to make her letters decent enough. "O-Okay. 'Dear Yuri, how have you-' No! NO, dammit!" She screamed as she crumbled up her current paper and threw it away somewhere where it hit a random pigeon.

The glasses wearing brunette sighed. "Okay, okay... is it really hard to write a letter to the two guys I've met four years ago? I really wanted to know how they were doing since I last saw them." She gazed upward for a moment. Then silence went by. "...Okay, let's try this again. I should start with Flynn first," She told herself as she picked up a new piece of paper and grabbed her mechanical pencil. "Okay... 'Dear Flynn...'"

* * *

**There you have it folks. I like to thank my friends ****ChibiSkitty-donna, Ranger24, YueTwili, and Captainface along with my other friends from Deviant Art KitsuneAlchemist12, Evanna-chan and NapalmManexe for helping out with this chapter. Most of the detail description writing came from NapalmManexe which I would have used for chapter 2 if I had looked over some of his stuff. All OC's and characters belong to their rightful owners. As for my OC's I hope to have information about them real soon on my page. **


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**First chapter of this year so far, hopefully we'll have a working progress going on here real soon. Sorry everyone for the wait, but I've been caught up with trying to finish the Christmas fic once and for all but since I don't have any other plans for this year I'll have my focus set for this fic and thanks once again from my friends here and Deviant Art for once again helping me out collab on this chapter, YueTwili/Crystalkeyblader, Alter-Shead, Ranger24, ChibiSkitty-donna, NapalmManexe, KitsuneAlchemist12, Evanna-chan, Captainface, Strangerthenever and yours truly. **

**A special notice, this next chapter in some part is inspired by a youtube poop from MoBroStudios who've I've come to admire his work on his videos and reviews some of the scenes I got off from the actually series itself but I would like to give him credit for the idea. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye**

* * *

In-between the realms of realism, fantasy, and Fan Fiction, nests a small but fairly large world. It was created long before Fan Fiction was found...but also long after the gods of old created the realms. Within this world, a being that is part of an ancient race meditated within a large castle she had constructed. She has green, shoulder length hair with a small braid at the left side of her face, wearing a dress type of suit that is golden yellow around the top and a rather pale green around the bottom with turquoise markings on it. On her arms are two bell-like sleeves one white with silver markings and one black with gold markings and she wears dark gray fingerless gloves. She also wore black leggings and a pair of armored, high-heeled boots.

The green haired woman sat on a large, flat rock, her legs crossed Indian-style, as near her is her young apprentice. He has short, light brown hair, and his cobalt eyes showed determination as he stood before many training dummies - brought to life by his master's magic - with his chest bare, but wears his pants and a pair of sandals. His eyes narrowed as he tensed his muscles, preparing himself for his opponents. The one behind him bolts forward, preparing to strike-

But the young boy jumped high, back-flipping in mid-air and landed on his feet behind the dummy. He stuck out his fist, making its 'torso' crack, and another fist connected to the crack, causing it to shatter. Then others attacked, forcing the boy to be swift on his feet, dodging their attacks acrobatically, making his body move fluidly and striking out when he sees the chance.

The woman still sat on the rock, not at all disturbed by her apprentice training near her. Someone of her caliber has to be in top shape - physically and mentally. She meditates to gain control of her magical essence; and to make herself stronger on other methods of magical power. She could feel the energy of the world around her - the air, the earth, the water, the lives of the animals with them-

She felt a dark, corrupting presence at the edge of the world- no, not this world! She snapped her russet eyes open, taking in a sharp gasp of hair, with a bit of sweat trickling down the side of her head. The boy, having taken down the last training dummy, heard his master's gasp and looked over at her. "Master, what is it?" He asked, blinking his cobalt eyes.

The woman didn't answer at first, panting to catch her breath. She then shuddered, slouching forward and closed her eyes. The boy was started; he had never seen his master spooked _this_ badly before. When she is, she's-

The woman opened her eyes and looked over at the boy. "Xen...something terrible to happen. And I don't know what..." She looked up at the twilight sky of her created world...unnerved by what she had felt.

* * *

The teenage boy, soon to officially become a young adult by human standards in nothing short of a couple of days, walked past the crime-filled streets and alleys of Los Santos, more specifically the few territories still miserably controlled by the Vagos, a Hispanic-based gang located up north. As soon as he gave his first steps into the countryside forest, also known as the Badlands, he took in a deep breath and sighed. It would seem too many others that 18 years wasn't as big a deal as he made it seem, but... If only his friends, even his closest at that, knew the truth behind that accursed number, he was sure he would never be able to face them again. Few were probably the monsters more sinful than him.

A silent buzz could be felt in his right pocket, his cell phone. The fact he was able to pick up a measly signal in the midst of the dense forest he was in could only be attributed to the ingenious work done by Double D, one of his first few friends.

Picking it up after a few more seconds of good, old "spacing out", the first thing he heard ringing through his eardrum and straight into his unprepared brain was the voice of a loud, rowdy, perverted school teacher. Most specifically, Eikichi Onizuka.

"**SO, TELL ME, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE 18 YEARS OLD AND SEEING YOUR PRECIOUS YEARS GO BY IN THE SAME, SHITTY STATE OF VIR-**"

"Onizuka, I swear to God if you're bothering me right now, in my "me time", to tell me crap like, I'll-"

"Awh, calm down. It's nothing like that, trust me."

Alter lips pursed shut, as he foresaw the many possibilities of Onizuka calling him at such a time. He was absolutely sure the big gorilla would hardly remember his oncoming birthday, much less lecture him on other useless stuff. Gang negotiations between him, Sweet and Wu Zi Mu, where Alter and Onizuka served as mediators were only a couple weeks back, and usually these things were bi-monthly at most. Also knowing Onizuka's occasional randomness, this could only mean...

"You think CJ could borrow me a few of those Playboy mags' he told me about last time?"

At that, Alter hung up and swiftly placed his cell' back into his pocket. Breathing in once more, but this time slower and deeper in order to clean out his lungs of the constant pollution of the city, a peculiar detail could be picked up by any concentrated bystander: the dust around him, the leaves that danced with the passing wind and even the clouds that moved ever so slightly just a few moments ago were softly spiraling around him, and above him, respectively, as if participating in his rare moment of meditation.

And then 4 swords lunged at him from 4 different directions, east, west, south and north, at a speed that would make a bullet seem as if it had stopped in time. Alter immediately jumped as high as he could, leaving beneath him a very solid-looking afterimage which was consecutively trespassed by the aforementioned blades.

"Who's there? Show yourself, you asshole." As if by his command, someone dressed in tight, slim jeans, dark-yellow boots and a large coat with a black and white chess pattern that reached the back of his knees emerged from the shadow of the 4 swords and grabbed them, before looking up, the bangs of his long, wavy hair splitting to reveal scars that ran across his eyes side to side. With a disapproving glare, though almost immediately followed by a comforting smile, he replied.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother, Alter?" A sentence which Alter would've never guessed he'd hear again in his entire life, by a person he'd never thought he'd be able to see again... someone who hadn't even been part of his most comforting dreams for as long as he could remember.

His beloved, older brother: Terra Shead.

* * *

"You ready Negi?" Asked a young 10-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes having on a light brown beanie hat with a strand piece of his hair sticking out from underneath, wearing a brown long sleeve turtleneck shirt, khaki pants, light brown shoes, and a maroon scarf around his neck.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Jeff." Nodded a ten year old mage in training and a kind-hearted boy with a very optimistic outlook toward life he shows maturity far beyond older and rowdier people. He is a homeroom and English teacher of Class 3-A to Mahora Academy Middle School for girls and son of the legendary "Thousand Master", he was Negi Springfield.

The two faced one another head on, one holding a staff the other a type of game controller as twenty eight girls all from the homeroom of Mahora Class 3-A sat down on the bleachers watching in awe.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Ask a girl name Konoka Konoe.

"Isn't it obvious, Professor Negi of course?" Remarked a girl name Ayaka Yukihiro brushing back her long wavy blond hair.

"My bet's on that Jeff character. He looks like he has some tricks up on his sleeves." Said a Chinese dark-skinned foreigner student by the name of Kū Fei.

"You may begin!" A tall girl with a dark shade of hair and eyes almost closed dressed in old-fashioned brown robe taking on an appearance similar to how a kitsune looks name Kaede Nagase starts the match.

Negi holds out his staff calling forth his spell Sagitta Magica, "_Undecem spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum._" As he casts out this spell a number of elemental magic missiles firing at a widespread swarm directly towards the target.

Jeff types a code from his game controller pressing down different buttons causing the arrows to halt combining them into one turning its direction towards Negi.

Negi cast another spell Jupiter's Storm of Thunder, "_Veniant spiritus aerials fulgurientes obscurants, cum fulgurationi flet tempestas austrina._" As wind and thunder magic combine together and unleashes a massive storm of destructive energy at the arrow then towards Jeff whipping him out.

The students of Class 3-A watched in shock and awe as some of the students cheered Negi on as others were a little concern for Jeff's sake; the young mage approached him cautiously to see if he was alright.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" He asked. Jeff only motioned his arm up pointing his index finger. Negi blinked tilting his head up as a magic arrow comes straight down towards his feet blowing him back. The students gasped at the sight of their homeroom teacher casted away by his own attack used against him as Negi dazed out on the ground.

"That's another point for Jeff." Remarked Konoka with the Narutaki twins, Fuka and Fumika writing down on the score board.

"Wow Jeff. You scored one point more than Negi." Said Fumika.

"Guess that makes it four in a row." Added Fuka.

"You hear that, in your face, Ayaka?" Kū Fei exclaimed to Ayaka growing irritated as her face turned red like it was about to explode.

"What are you two doing?" A young girl about 14 to 15 years old with orange hair in thicker ponytails having trademark bells on both sides and blue eyes asked. "You shouldn't be using your magic out in public where people could see that you're a wizard."

"Asuna," Negi abruptly stood up brushing himself off. "I thought you were having your Chupacabra Research Club?"

"It was canceled. Negi, why are you out here in the first place with everyone from our class?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Well Jeff asked if we could battle between Magic and his Game Controller, 'Cheat Code' to see which one was much skillful. Unfortunately, Jeff was the victor." Negi explained looking sheepish.

"That's okay Negi." Jeff replied resting one arm on his shoulder. "If it's one thing you did here you sure know how to use your magic."

"Oh Professor Negi, why…" Ayaka uttered in despair. "Why must you have lost to such an unworthy opponent?"

"You know if someone sees you doing magic you'll end up turning into a Chupacabra again?" Asuna assured turning her attention towards Jeff, "And you, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You better not be trying to use Negi for one of your perverted schemes." Asuna scowled.

"Of course not Asuna, Jeff only wanted to see if his skills were just as good as my magic. Everyone of my homeroom class wanted to watch and see who would win." Negi exclaimed.

"Yeah Asuna, you don't see me trying anything sneaky with these older girls now do you?" Jeff grinned.

"I still don't trust you, speaking of perverts where'd that little rat run off to?"

"Hey kid?" Two guys, one Japanese twenty-something with long head length black hair and the other brash with spiky brown hair both from the Department of City Security appear holding with them a short tail weasel with white fur and black at the tip of its tail.

"Is this your rat?" Asked the spiky brown hair man by name of Norikuni Iwata.

"For the last time, I'm not a rat, I'm an ermine!"

"Oh, there you are Chamo." Negi replied.

"We found him running around on the fields over there?" Remarked the other City Security name Toru Watanabe.

"Oh, I'm very terrible sorry there sirs." Negi replied.

"Your irresponsibility makes our jobs as City Security a million times hard. Somebody could have stolen him, or trip over it." Uttered Iwata.

"I don't see why anyone would ever want to steal a perverted rat like him to begin with." Asuna was nonchalant.

"Hello! Did I not just say I was an ermine?" Chamo bickered.

"Let's not forget, there could be injuries, lawsuits, stolen property…"

"Even death." Iwata added.

"That's right, you could've killed me." Watanabe exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"You could have killed millions!"

"Me too!"

"We're just lucky to be alive."

"Me too!" Iwata parroted once more.

"Truthfully, I'm so sorry for this…" Negi apologized dearly not before long he sneezes, summoning up a powerful gust of wind blasting off the clothes from the City Security clean off leaving the two, Watanabe and Iwata in nothing but their own boxers as the park manager, a living gumball machine name Benson passes by them taking one good glance.

"Oh that's real nice." Sarcastically he remarked heading over towards a yeti who was the groundskeeper, "Hey Skips, any word from him yet?"

Skips turns to him and shook his head in response, "He hasn't said a word since we send him in there."

Benson's sighed, "It's been almost a half an hour, what's taking him so long?"

"Give him time, I'm sure he's up to something."

Inside of a dark room what seemed like an interrogation from an early 50's film, a young teen about 17 to 18 years old was tied up onto the back of a chair with the brightness of a spot light hanging above him. He had on an outfit that resembled Mojo Jojo as his outfit consist of a cylinder dome like helmet covering the entire top of his head, light blue cape hanging over his shoulders, blue leather torso with a white line in between, white sleeves, blue pants with a white belt and yellow buckle, white boots with sharp ends, and blue gloves. His eyes were just plan yellow like from an ordinary cartoon character.

"Tell me now, who send you?" A large man sternly asked with a very strange hairstyle and a gigantic removable mustache as he positioned of an extreme and shadowy appearance.

The young teen irked, "Look, for the last time Mr. Kabapu, I'm not working for any other Secret Services that want you dead. I was sent by the park manger to negotiate your relocation."

"That's complete nonsense!" The large man, Kabapu retorted. "The head of Department of City Security; no one wouldn't send you unless you were hire to assassinate me."

"Do I look like an assassin to you?"

Kabapu pondered to himself rubbing the bottom of his chin, "By the looks of it, you are rather young to be an assassin, but taking caution no matter the circumstance I cannot allow anyone to take over this facility."

"Facility! You're hiding out in a damn golf cart garage, not to mention someone's home."

"Silence you!" Kabapu demanded pointing at the young teen in a Phoenix Wright manner. "If I let you go who's to say you'll give out this location."

"You know it's no surprise a delinquent chief of City Secretly would spend his entire life keeping citizens in check while going around causing enough problems."

"Very well then, if you refuse to obey my commands then I have ways in making you obey." Kabapu tormented.

"Oh what are you going to do, torture me to death?"

Turning the lights off on the young teen and plays music from a stereo box singing along with it the song, _"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love; love's going to leave me._" As a spot light then shins on Kabapu he begins undressing himself in front of the young teen taking off his tie and coat then unbuttoning his shirt causing him to tremble unease at the sight.

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts. And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan._ _And I'm too sexy for your party too sexy for your party no way I'm disco dancing._"

"Dane!" Benson's voice called from a whacky talky. "Dane, can you hear me, over."

"I hear you, loud and clear Benson, over." Dane replied.

"What's the status on the situation so far?"

"Right now Mr. Kabapu isn't following orders as I'd hoped instead is taking his clothes off in front of me singing to Right Said Fred while in his underwear on roller blades." As Dane described the situation, Kabapu was stripped down into his underwear singing while on roller blades.

"_I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk._"

"Listen, if he doesn't get out of there any time soon I'm calling the cops!" Benson retorted.

"Yeah Benson, let me put you on hold for a sec there." Dane replied rocking in his chair towards Kabapu still singing. He moves up closer catching him off guard lifting his legs up and kicks him from behind causing Kabapu to lose his balance skating crookedly towards the bathroom falling head first in the toilet with a swirly. Dane managed to untie himself adjusting his wrist, "Well not the notorious 50s toilet swirl, but it'll have to do."

Benson and Skips waited outside for Dane's response when the golf cart garage opens up the two rush over seeing as Dane was perfectly unharmed.

"Well, how'd it go?" Benson asked.

"You might want to call a plumber; I think his head's stuck in there." Dane remarked.

"Well at least we can take back the garage thanks to your help."

"Don't mention it. If you need me to take care of any problems, I'll be at the lodge."

As the clouds rolled by on a semi-sunny day, the light brown-haired orange cat-eared neko girl named Reyn was strolling along the dirt path, sight-seeing the waving grass and wildflowers that danced with the gentle breeze. "How beautiful they look..." she told herself hushly, her mind on a one-mile track until...

"**WOULD YOU JUST GO ALREADY?!**" Screamed a familiar voice.

Reyn turned her head to see her older twin Ren Neko, annoyed by Reyn's slow stroll, and her adopted little sister Myra Sakurabi. "I mean, this is ridiculous, we should be at that lodge **5 HOURS AGO! **And what are you doing? Admiring some stupid flowers!" Ren complained as the lavender-haired girl rushing over to the neko girl.

"Actually Ren..." Reyn pointed to the lodge straight ahead of them, "We're already here."

"Yay! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Myra cheered as she ran ahead of the two.

"Wait up Myra!" Reyn followed in pursuit with Ren tagging from the back.

"Why does this always happen to me..."

* * *

"Aww man... where did I put it? I'm pretty sure I put it there, in my bookshelf. But I can't find it no matter how long I searched for it..." A young girl asked walking around aimlessly. She had brown short hair hanging down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She wore a red sleeveless hoodie with it off over a black shirt, black shorts reaching down close to her knees with a blue skirt, blue shoes and white socks, black fingerless gloves, and a red ribbon on one of her arms.

"Geez... where did I put it that thing..?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Asked a young 18-year-old girl with raven dark hair and violet eyes wearing a short lavender dress slashes from the bottom with a magenta shawl collar, one arm with a magenta long sleeve from the left side and a black wristband wrapped on her elbow on the right, black stockings, and lavender shoes as she was holding what the young girl was looking for.

Turning her direction around she gasped when the raven hair girl was holding her favorite book. "Oh my God, there you are!" She grabbed the book and hugged it tightly "I've been looking all over for you. Where did you find it?"

"I found it upstairs in your bedroom under the bed. Hope you didn't mind if I was tidying up the place."

"Gosh, I must've dropped it when I was asleep." She slapped her forehead, realizing her own mistakes to bring a book when she was going to bed. Knowing very well, she always forgets to check her bed. "Anyhow, I'm glad you're the one who found it." Then, she leaned forward to whisper to the girl's right ear. "Please don't tell Dave about this, will ya? I bought this book using the money he gave me." She leaned back and continues, "He said I should've not spent it to buy a new manga. But I just can't resist buying a new manga!"

"It's okay Lexy; I wouldn't say you were any different than him when it comes to buying more video games when he has so many to catch up on of his own."

"Ahahaha, I can see that." Lexy giggled. "There're things that you can't resist because you really want it so bad. But, I just feel bad for using his money." Then she realized something, "By the way, have you seen him? Not telling him about this, I just want to meet him." She recalled about a horror novel that Dave wrote and she has read it recently, that's why she wants to tell him her opinion.

"Do you mind to accompany me, Alanabeth?" She asked the raven haired girl. "I feel kinda nervous to barge in on my own..." Actually she didn't have to feel nervous but remember Dave and others always have something 'interesting'.

"Not at all." Alanabeth smiled to her, "I'm sure David would be happy to see us here." Taking Lexy by the hand proceeding to find him.

Joe arrived at the Fanfictoria lodge as he walked up to the front door sighing a bit tiredly, "20 years til retirement..."

Lilith raised an eyebrow following on the retirement comment, "You'll want to retire, but isn't that when all the joints start creaking, and cracking and all that? Hmmhmhmhmmm."

"If I could retire young, I'd be in Florida." Remarked Cheren only with sweat drops.

Laughing a little. "I think the life cycle is a bit backwards for humans. Die first, retire, then you would be young enough to enjoy it." Lilith grinned following Joe and Cheren.

The door unlocks into the lodge, revealing multiple people doing various tasks. Standing by the door was Jeff leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "Good thing I was born in Florida."

"How can you hear through the door" Cheren asked Jeff.

Jeff holds up his game controller, "With this."

"...yeah." Cheren simply replied.

"Best not to ask." Chibi stated to Cheren.

Mio was at the kotatsu with Italy, "Won't be long till we head out of this place."

Italy nodded, "Si. By the way, how's that guy you've been meeting up with? Arashiyama, right?"

"I think he's doing fine now that he's met me. Though I think there's something he's not telling me..."

Outside on the porch, Reyn looked up at the sky, "I wonder... what I am to do with all of this happening?..." She sighs and looks at her feet, "I don't know anymore... I just don't..." Hopping off the porch heading inside, "Oh well, I can't get my answers just sitting here..."

Reyn wonders into the kitchen for unknown reason, "...I guess I'm hungry..." Rummaging around for food before heading into the living room "Ugh... nothing to eat..." She then notices a fishbowl with a goldfish in it looking in both directions before she slinks over to the bowl, staring at the fish with hungry eyes.

"Yes they are..." sticking her whole hand in the bowl to try and catch the fish putting on a kitty smile, "And fast!" Finally catches the fish, holding it above her head, "Oh... Why must you be so yummy? _Nom!_

Lexy arrived in the room with Alanabeth to her surprise seeing David she hides behind Alanabeth. "Lexy! Aren't you going to say anything to David?" Alanabeth asked walking over to him tapping on his shoulder getting his attention. "Welcome back, David. Looks like everything went well."

"Yeah" He responds, "I didn't know you guys were here."

"Dave! C'mon, do you have the next chapter of your novel?" Lexy asked, all of sudden. "I'm curious about the culprit!" Then, she gazes around, seeing Reyn inside the fish bowl, "...Err, what just happened here?"

Reyn shakes her head and slowly backs away. G_ulp!_ "N-no, I don't know where the fish went... Heheheh..." She heads off to the kitchen to drink some water.

"My condolence for the goldfish..." Lexy pretend to pray and sobbing with low voice.

The front door opens again with Napalm, Myffle, and Felicia walking in. Napalm hanging up his jacket. "Hello everyone!"

Myffle flutter around, happy as usual. "Hello!"

"Eh, Napalm, glad you could join the afternoon commute." Joe replied.

"Thanks. I finished my patrol for the day and met Felicia during lunch."

Felicia takes a seat and crosses her legs "Nyah, I had a good day at the recording studio". Smiling, her tail swishing a bit.

Myffle took her perch on Napalm's shoulder. "Same for me, everyone on Toonime behaved themselves."

"Where's David? I think he wanted to meet up with me" Joe asked looking around.

"Yeah, I did." Responded David greeting his friend, "Just had a little trouble with Moe falling in."

"Well, can't say that the story of my life." Joe said, tempting irony. "Glad to see you as well. How are you all doing?" Joe asked both Napalm and David.

"Aside from having to pull your own brother from the ceiling after running all over town it could be worse" David remarked sarcastically.

Chibi looks at Moe, annoyed, "Yeah... **RUNNING** all over town..." As she walks over to a table grumbling, "So close to getting that Chansey."

Roxanne sweat drops by her actions, "She's never going to live that down, is she?"

"Heeheehee. Trolled. Well it's good to be back." Dropping her book bag near a chair, Lilith changed into something more comfortable, the change having the effect of bats fluttering. "Aaahh, pajama bottoms and tank top, much better." Stretching and taking a seat.

Lexy surprised when she saw a woman with wings that looked pretty sharp. She hides a little behind Alanabeth... "Is she what I think she is?" She whispered.

"You mean a succubus, yeah, but don't be too worried about her; I'm sure Lilith's very friendly once you get to know her more often."

"Oh, I'm glad; I backed off a bit because of her aura."

Alas, the peacefulness Joe seeks was short lived, for something crashed into the living room. Fortunately, there was nobody there, can't say the same about most of the furniture though.

From the dust cloud, emerge someone in a suit of armor. You may think he copied Tony Stark's suit, but unlike his, it was not made for flight; for it merely has rocket boots as a means to travel quickly. Also, it has a white glowing infinity symbol in the chest area.

The tall black suit looks aerodynamic, for the use wants speed and durability for it. The helmet breaks down into pieces and revealed the user; "Greetings, I am The Stranger; and he will pay for this damages!"

"Oh great..." Luna muttered, not impressed by him. "What else might crap on our day?"

"Forgive me, Young Ones, for this Stranger appears to have miscalculated on his landings..."

Then, the AIs in his gauntlets speak up, "Or maybe it's because you forgot the parachutes." Said Sam, the right one. Mike, on the other hand estimated the damages, "Also, you owe them $1500 worth of furniture."

"No need to worry Stranger." David replied. "You're not the first to have come down through the roof today."

"But could you have at least fallen though the same spot Moe fell in today?" Remarked Rex.

"As This Stranger just said; he has miscalculated. Worry not; he shall pay for the damages!"

Snapping his fingers, the armor broke down into pieces and he was now seen wearing his infinity shirt and khaki pants. But the rocket boots and gauntlets stayed. From his pocket, he grabbed his shades and put them on.

"Why do people always do stupid crap?" Fred asked, nabbing a couple of chips from the bowl and walks off. "I swear, it's like people do these things on purpose for laughs or something..." Everyone seemed to ignore the shiny Elesquirrel Pokémon as he walked away. Leaving behind the bowl of chips a ghostly hand reaches out to them one by one as the chips slowly begin to vanish

Rallen reaches out for a chip - not really seeing the ghost hand - and his hand finds nothing. "Huh?" He let out; moving his hand about to find the cheese flavored junk food, but finds none. He looks down...and made a startled yelp when he saw that the chips are gone! "Hey! Who ate all of the chips?!" He shouted, picking up the bowl and shook it in a futile effort to make the chips reappear.

The brunette boy heard crunching above him, blinking a bit before looking up was an albino ghost girl with white hair and red eyes wearing an old-fashion sailor fuku style school uniform munching on the chips she had finished from the bowl unaware of Rallen below her she finishes eating then notices him as she gave him a wide stare. The boy stared back, blinking.

She looked at him leaning up close to his face repeating the same thing he did as she lets out a warm smile towards him, "Hello there. Do you have any more of that cheesy stuff?" She asked him.

Rallen stared at the ghost girl some more...before he looked over at no one in particular. "...I think my sanity finally snapped after all of these years... A ghost girl that eats chips..."

Shin was giving him an odd look. "...Why did you say that to me?" The cat man asked, but he didn't get a reply when the brunette slowly stood up and walked off. Shin blinked once more. "Was it something that I said?"

"There you are Sayo" Remarked a spiky red haired girl carrying with her a camera by the name of Kazumi Asakura, "I was wondering where you've been all day."

Sayo response to her, "Hey Kazumi, do you know where we could find more of those chips they have here?"

Shin heard her voice and looked over to the source, seeing the ghost girl. "**GHOST GIRL!**" He shrieked and took off running.

Sayo turned to face Shin confused pointing a finger at herself, "You mean me?"

"See any other ghost girls around here, Sayo?" Kazumi remarked with a snicker."

"So, did I miss anything?" Stranger asked to the people in the room with him.

Suddenly, Stranger's enhanced hearing heard something approaching the lodge from the outside; they were hoof steps. However, they weren't those belonged to ponies. They were heavier, and the equine seemed to be carrying something on its back.

"Hold that thought, I think we're about to have company..."

Stranger walked past through everybody, and now he stood in front of the double door. He opened it, and the first thing he saw was a horse's head. The enormous black stallion's left eye was covered by a piece of clothing, as if like an eye patch.

"...Kokuoh? That means..." Before he could guess, the rider dismounted the giant horse, and he helped his lovely companion down.

The rider was a muscular Japanese man, wearing leather clothing. He has a couple of metallic shoulder pads, and the right sides of his clothing are adorned with a flame-like motif. Unbeknownst to many, on his chest, were scars, shaped like the Big Dipper.

His companion was a purple haired woman, possibly one of the most beautiful women around. She wore a white gown, leggings.

This man was the 64th successor of a deadly martial arts, the woman is his wife.

"Kenshiro... Lady Yuria?"

"Who are they?" Sayo asked looking a bit curious.

"I don't know, but this will defiantly make a big scoop on the school's paper." Kazumi replied holding her camera in front to take shoots.

"Stranger..." Said Kenshiro, patting the others shoulder and smiled, "It's good to see you, my friend."

"Likewise, Ken. And Lady Yuria..." Stranger bowed to her; something he rarely does in this age. "Always a pleasure to see you again."

The woman smiled, and bowed back. Stranger then inquired, "Let me guess; honeymoon?"

"You could say that, and this area is one of my usual training spots." He held his wife's hands, "Also, the doctor said that she needed the country air."

"Ah, yes; her illness... I hope you get your health back, Lady Yuria."

"Oh, Stranger. It's nice of you to address that way, but you can call me Yuria. I'm not royalty, you know."

"I-I can't; anything less would be unworthy of someone of your stature! So, how's Bat and Rin? Are those two getting along fine?" Stranger asked Kenshiro about the once two children he babysat in an orphanage, now said two have grown up and became a couple.

"They're doing fine. Bat said that he wants to propose to her one day... Don't tell him I said that."

Stranger, Kenshiro, and Yuria were conversing on the dining room. Most of the others weren't able to approach either of them because they're somewhat intimidated.

* * *

Whilst all of that was going on Ranger and the trio of Blood Elves had withdrawn to a more secluded room in the back. Already seated around the small table in the center of the room were Seamus, the drunken Irish robot, and Rolo'mono the Sangheili pilot who has trouble not crashing. Ranger locked the only door out before taking his own seat at the table.

"Okay gents," He said grimly. "What have you got for me?"

"Na word from black market dealer's lad," Seamus replied between shots of whiskey. "If he's still out there he's not supplyin' himself through the regular channels."

"I've checked my sources as well," Randwin said. "All's quiet."

"To quiet," Raenar added gruffly. "Like everyone's playing dead."

"You would certainly know about that," Rolo'mono joked.

"Low blow," Raenar replied.

Ranger frowned and leaned forward. "You think something's up?" He asked.

"I do," Raenar replied. "Everything's too silent. No movements, no transactions through back channels, no smokescreen operations gathering funding or equipment."

"There's only two times that happens," Dyonia muttered. "When there is no threat to eliminate or goal to be met..."

"Or it's all ready to go and is just waiting on timing," Ranger muttered, looking away.

The three elves, the robot, and the Sangheili exchanged concerned looks. Then Seamus spoke up.

"Lad," He began, "We cannot do anymore. Not until he makes a move."

"I'm tired of playing defense the whole time Seamus," Ranger growled. "Every time we've fought it's been on his terms and on a field of his choosing. This time I want to strike first."

"Well we can't," Randwin replied crossing his arms. "He's vanished my friend. Shade's dropped right off the map."

* * *

"Well the more things stay the same, the more it goes o-" Joe said stop almost at the end strangely. "Did you guys feel a chill run up your backs or am I hallucinating?"

"Did Nikolai mess with the air conditioning again in an attempt to "breathe vodka?" Cheren asked.

Lilith looked around for a moment from her seat. "Joe dear, I think Mizore turned up the air condition just a bit too high." Teasing him.

"Who needs air conditioning when you have VODKA!?" Nikolai yelled from a couch. Everyone stood silent for a moment. "Don't answer that, I meant to say that as joke"

"Wait...If that's Mizore...then..." Joe stared over quickly at Lilith then back over to David and Napalm "...Sweet lady Irony..." Joe said concerned.

"Sweet lady Irony pumpkin what?" Napalm asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" David asked. "I thought you were also glad to see her?"

Felicia stretched and reclined, I've been in a warm studio all day so this cold air feels nice, nya."

Just then it got colder behind them, and then a purple haired, pale skinned girl appeared behind them. "Don't mind that succubus, I just missed being around you Joe, ever since you got that job." She said grabbing onto him from behind.

"AH!" Joe yelped when she did that.

"Oh hello Mizore." Lilith smiled sweetly with a slight teasing tone.

"Hello...Lilith" Mizore replied.

Felicia wraps up in a decorative blanket, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaan it got just a bit too cold for me..." She sweat dropped.

Myffle snickered from Napalm's shoulder, "Oh someone's jealous."

Napalm glances at her, "Behave yourself you pill.

"Nyah." Sitting back down and smiling cute and innocently.

"Ehe...Well..isn't this...quite a...meeting" Joe said slightly stuttering.

"I would call this more of a cold serving" Cheren snarked to David.

"At least this isn't the first time we've had a bitter rivalry of two people arguing over one person." David stated.

"Like you for example, lover boy?" Rex remarked with a sinister look in his eye.

David sighed, "Don't push it you Fonzie knock off."

"And what brings you here?" Mizore went up and asked.

Lilith pondered before answering, "Hmmhmhmhmhm. I met Joe on the way here and thought I would check out the lodge. I must say you must keep it very nice in here during the summers."

"Thank you." Mizore replied. "I suppose someone needs to know when to..adjust the atmosphere." Mizore added.

"Good for you." Sounding cheery but being sarcastic, Lilith gets up and moves closer to Joe, "Since its getting cold nowadays how about I help you warm up, Joe?" Sitting super close to him.

"Ehe well Lili-" Joe started.

"I'd get real close, what when some isn't as developed." Mizore sarcastically replied back.

Felicia, Napalm, Myffle looked at one another, "Yeah Im'a stay out of this one..."

"Yes I'm smaller than my big sister, but wouldn't it be awfully uncomfortable to be in bed with a snowman? The frost bite and all that." Lilith's head wings fluttering a bit.

Freakazoid walks in and hands Mizore a spray bottle, "You need this." He said smiling wide.

Mizore maintained her demeanor, grabbing the spray bottle as it freezes. "I may be cold, but at least I can appeal in both charms and-" She said hugging Joe. "…emotion." Mizore finished.

"AH!" Joe replied

Lilith reads the label on the spray bottle, "Burn Heal...Hahahahahahahahahaaa!" Goes into a laughing fit.

Freakazoid bowing back forth, the sounds of a laugh track playing from nowhere could be heard, "Thank you! Thank you!" Zooms off in a bolt of lightning with a rim shot following.

Napalm, Myffle, Felicia all three snickering at Freakazoid's joke, "Sssnnnnkkk...ssnnnkkk..."

Mizore had a slight anger mark. "Well, I guess other people can find the resident Lolita here if they need too." She replied with a tone.

"Uh ladies-" Joe started.

"That's right, just make sure to bring a snow suit and snow shoes." Lilith remarked wrapping her arms around Joe, getting him away from Mizore, "_I_ however know how to warm things up if you know what I mean, right, Joe?" Her voice cooing.

"Uh, well-" Joe started, just then he was grabbed back by Mizore.

"What if he needs to cool down with more mature people than childlike ones?" She replied.

"I feel like this is when my second and third wife met." Nikolai said to David.

"At least they weren't trying to claim you back." David replied to Nikolai.

Lilith grabs Joe back, "Maybe he prefers someone with more experience?"

"Ladies, why discuss this the old fashion way: Over a bottle of Vodka!" Nikolai tried to interrupt.

"Buzz off, drunk" Both Mizore and Lilith said nonchalantly at the same time.

"Sheesh...Fine.." Nikolai said rejected, walking off into another room "Hey! Does Tyrone have any alcohol stash around here yet?"

"Experience in what? Fun for a flat-chested younger version of Morrigan?" Mizore sarcastically replied.

"Yes all sorts of fun." Lilith answered eyes gleaming, "Something's they don't allow people of your age until they hit what...their 60's?"

"Well, at least my people don't have to worry about being called a race of sluts." Mizore replied gleaming grabbing Joe.

Freakazoid peers his face up on the other side of a fish bowl, as he has a sappy grin, "Cute little buggers ain't they?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow and stepped back from the intensity of this. "Nothing to say about that?" Roxanne said to him.

"No experience of a gym leader can help him out in this scenario" Cheren replied to Roxanne.

"Oh no they wouldn't because none of them would get any for being a race of air conditioners." Lilith shrilled pulling Joe back.

"Well, in that case," Mizore says grabbing the other arm of Joe "At least I can keep him cool!" She said a little more sternly.

Felicia glances at Napalm, "Lilith...is probably going to..."

"If Joe breaks it up..." Napalm replied glancing back.

Lilith pulls Joe back again with a stern voice also, "At least _I_ can give him pleasure."

"Oh really? I think he would like pleasure from someone like me." Mizore pulls Joe again.

"OW, OW, OW!" Joe yelped.

Lilith, still pulling Joe, "You wouldn't even know how, see you're hurting him!"

"You're hurting him too!" Mizore replied.

"**BOTH OF YOU, STOP!**" Joe yelled loudly. Lilith turns loose of Joe, a little shocked. Mizore stood there shocked too.

"Whew...bloody fight adverted..." Felicia sighed with relief.

Joe breathed for a moment and brought both of them together, with one arm on them. "I get the picture; you both like me, but you two shouldn't have to **FIGHT** over it. Can we not resolve this in a more reasonable manner?" Joe replied in a sincere manner.

"I'd be glad too." Lilith smiled.

"Nya, and no fighting her Lilith. You know what a mess that makes." Felicia proclaimed.

"He's right..So sure." Mizore said in her normal tone turning to Felicia with a small grin. "I realize that." She then showed one of her hands turning into an ice claw for show. "I don't go to Yokai Academy for a reason."

"Oh does someone want to see how a succubus deals with little uppity twits?" Lilith asked with her eyes sharp, her wings growing blades at the edges.

Mizore then brushed her hair "I would but I'll respect the wishes as Joe asked." She replied.

"I as well. So Joe dear, how should we settle this? And do we have to keep it PG?" Lilith asked him being cute with some appeal.

"Come on, you two..I don't need any bloodshed." Joe replied to both. "Why can't we just talk over this and at least build a rapport for each other over a meal?" He asked.

Mizore had asked the same thing as well "It means seeing if people feel similar or relate well to each other or can be somewhat in sync in terms of personality" Joe replied sweat dropping.

"There's your teaching moment of the day" Cheren jokingly commented to Roxanne.

"Yeah."

Lilith thought about it, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Sure, why not." She answered smiling.

"Fine by me" Mizore replied.

"Good...Now...I need to rest" Joe said, slumping into a couch.

Lexy poked David, "Forget about the next chapter that I asked before, but what happened here, right now?" She asked hesitantly.

Rex responds to her question with a simple answer background on David, "Well you know how some girls like David so much and they are likely to hover over him. Well... same thing happen here with Joe and somehow rubbed onto him."

Lexy nodded. "Oooh, I see. I'm kinda in that situation before but in the end I got my BF's heart." She giggled nervously. Then she remembered that she had some Sea Salt ice cream in the kitchen. She poked Alanabeth and asked her, "Hey, want to grab some ice cream? I remembered I haven't eaten it yesterday."

"Sure." Alanabeth replied heading with her into the kitchen.

"That reminds me, how's being a gym leader doing for ya, Cheren?" Chibi asked.

"Pretty good. Trainers keep coming in left and right." Cheren replied.

Freakazoid walks by Cheren, "As long as no one picks the fire starteeeeeer!" Sing songy and trots off. Cheren only sweat drops. Roxanne does the same.

"You'll get use to the weirder moments after a while." Chibi remarked.

"Take it easy, Joe dear." Lilith said petting him, "You had a long day." Mizore then nudge a bit and tries to rub him as well. Lilith nudges back and pets.

"It feels like the day just is starting" Joe mutters to himself.

Napalm shook his head, "Oh the days ahead...this'll be interesting."

"Sorry I'm late you guys had to witness an old guy act young on roller blades." Remarked Dane walking in from the front door with an irritable look on his face after a long day remaining as a hostage tied up by Mr. Kabapu.

As if on cue Ranger emerged from the back room looking cross. An expression that probably could have lowered the temperature by ten degrees on his face. The rest of his little group soon followed after him looking concerned.

"Having problems lately Ranger?" Dane asked him. Ranger ignored Dane and flopped down on the couch still glowering.

"Don't mind him," Randwin whispered to Dane bad day at the office.

"Issues with finding Shade?" He remarked to Randwin.

Randwin flinches slightly at the name, glancing quickly over at Ranger.

"Oh, my bad on mentioning you know who. But does he have any leads where he might be off to?"

"No," Randwin admitted. "After last time... Ranger's never forgiven him for what happened."

"I bet" Dane crossed his arms, "One lives on revenge plans to finish the score once and for all. I admire him for that"

"He's been having us scour every bolt hole we can think of to try and find him," Dyonia said joining in. "He's becoming obsessed."

"It'll get him killed," Randwin said darkly. "He's losing his edge to his desire for revenge. You may not see it but its making him sloppy."

"Then perhaps I could be some use to you two then, that is if you wouldn't mind keeping this a secret…"

"I'm sorry but we had parents," Randwin replied his nostrils flaring with rage.

Dane flailed his hand at Randwin's breath, "Take a mint will ya, I'm trying to offer you some guidance for your friend."

"No thanks," Dyonia said still clearly upset over Dane's statements. "We'd prefer to let this play out."

With that the two stalked off to the kitchens. Raenar however made his way over to Dane, his face concealed by his bandana. "Search me," He said his voice echoing slightly as it always did. "But regardless of my siblings decision I'll hear your suggestion my friend with abysmal grammar."

"Understood..." Dane nodded.

Inside of a dark room where hundreds of computer screens were shown all around each having different people's faces on them, including the ones at the lodge were shown as the brightness from them shined on a single tall man with dark hair hanging straight down with a shine of navy blue on the sides, onyx colored eyes, and pale skin wearing a teal lab coat over an orange shirt and red tie, lime pants, brown top-sider shoes and glasses as he watched everyone from all over in the room. He places two fingers up on his nose adjusting his glasses letting out a dark sinister smirk,

"Soon… everything will be according to plan." Making his statement as the back room light up from behind him various colors of gold and red responded to him in their awakening.

"..Yessss All according to your plans." Said a strange man appearing out of nowhere.

The scientist jumped in shock towards the strange man appearing next to him nearly falling down, "**WHERED YOU COME FROM!**" He snapped!

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I must relay a...message for you." The strange well-suited man replied. And then in words struck in clear as day as if it would shake everyone in the lodge and their friends and families like lightening.

"Prepare for unforeseen consequences." Then he spoke the words as in they struck clear as day.

* * *

**Thus we end our chapter here… Just stirring up some suspense so this story won't lag too much of randomness. It's gonna start off like this for the next few chapters just to give out some of the various characters in this fic a proper introduction. **

**Big thanks for my good friend dedetc for checking the Negima scene for me. I'll be using the version from the second series so everyone won't think the characters are out of place. Also for those of you who aren't familiar with the other characters mentioned they are from an anime series called Excel Saga. Thanks for reading hope you leave a review.**


	5. Pokémon Center of Death

**Welcome back folks to this weeks next chapter to Fan Fiction The Ultimate Movie. I know most of you are out enjoying your Easter with your families. I was hoping to had this up before the end of this month since I didn't know the holiday would be coming so early before April. Anyway here's the next chapter folks, I do not own anything in here. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pokémon Center of Death**

At a Pokémon Center, a male trainer with short brown hair and bluish green eyes wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and a blue bandana around his head, along with a Buneary on his shoulder stood by the doors looking through his bag for something. "Where'd I put that Pokédex this time?" He asked himself.

Suddenly a call from the video phones begins to ring revealing to be Moe, "Hey! Eragon! Could you open the front gate?"

"Sure Moe, is that possible to do that over the phone?" Eragon question.

Moe answers, "Ah yeah sure, just look around for the PC, the central PC the one with the big red switch."

"Ok, I got it."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…" Moe exclaimed, "It's a little more complicated than that. I'll guide you through it."

"I think I can handle opening a DOOR." Eragon muttered.

"Well alright then, they didn't make a manual for nothing. Just hate to have two accidents in one week."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Eragon asked him.

"Take a nice long look at the lower display." Moe remarked.

Eragon looks at the screen, a bit puzzled at what he's seeing, "Moe?"

"Yes?"

"Is it me or is door trying to kill us?" Eragon asked.

Moe replies, "Pretty much, that's as safe as this Pokémon center is gonna get. Oh and whatever you do, don't go for the cake. That's how we lost the other guy."

_Flashback_

"Ow, Cake! I love cake!" Cheered Tobi.

"_Dispensing delicious cake er… deadly toxins._" An artificially intelligent computer system, known as GLaDOS replied as Tobi looked confused by this response.

"I didn't order any deadly non toxins."

_End of Flashback_

Eragon looked to his Buneary, then back at the screen, "Oooook then."

"Now, this is what you're gonna need to do." Moe instructed, "Press the word, not the entire button, by pressing straight down then pointing straight back up. If the screen glitches in any shape or form do not pull the handle, instead unplug the computer count to 25 and try again in the event you select the wrong option you'll have very little time."

"And if that's the case, what should I do if I mess up?" Eragon asked.

"Run… do not walk to the nearest Pokémon center. Oh and if you do trigger something and it's not the nerve gas can you say something over the phone. I gotta get the hell outta here before the Obibital bombardment hits."

"Hold it.. Moe, you do realize you said that word wrong, don't you?"

"Are you even looking at the screen?"

Eragon looks down following Moe's order, "Holy crap, it DOES say 'Obibital'. What was Nurse Joy thinking when installing this?"

"Oh and just so you know, this is gonna open all the doors in the area."

"What? Who made this anyway?" Eragon questioned.

Moe replies sternly, "The late cake shinobi…"

Elsewhere, Tobi was lying on the ground coughing his lungs out as he lets out a desperately cry, "_The cake was a lie!_"

"Hello!" Matt pops up on the video phone.

"Hm? Matt? What are you doing?" Eragon asked.

"Oh Eragon. Here I thought Nurse Joy would be manning this...anyway, I'm headed over to that Pokémon Center." Screaming was heard in the background where Matt was.

Freakazoid's legs were twisted in a crazy pretzel design, "All I said was that's not a tow truck, that's your wife!" He convulsed in agony.

"What did you think was going to happen with the driver being twice your size?" Rahbie irked at him leaving Eragon speechless by what was going on.

Matt made a face palm, "I'm headed over to keep Freakzazoid out of trouble... It'll take some time to un-pretzel him so do you know if there are any pain killers there?"

"Now hold still!" Rahbie said trying to untwist Freakazoid.

"I did it! I stole the Pink Panther! I am Leroy Jenkins!" Freakazoid screamed in pain.

"Nurse Joy's rather busy so I can't ask her right now, sorry." Eragon informed.

"Alright, I'll find something once we get there. See you in a few." Matt sighed ending the call.

"You think I should have told them that the Pokémon Center heals Pokémon?" Eragon said to himself.

* * *

At the city, Erica is seen walking down the street. "Man..." She muttered as she put her hands behind her head, "I still can't write a decent letter to those two. Is writing one really _that_ difficult?"

The Zorua riding on her shoulder just giggled.

"Yeah, sure, make fun of me Loki," she said to the Dark-type, making a bored look. "Writing a letter is harder than it looks, you know."

As she was talking, neither of them were aware of a figure standing on top of a building, looking down at them. The figure's red eyes stared down at the female brunette for a few moments...before the figure raised its arm and a claw made of darkness appeared over the arm.

The brunette walking stopped in her tracks, both her and the Pokémon's eyes going wide. She stood still for a moment...then, in a flurry of silver feathers, summoned her Combat Cross and turned on her heel-

She gasped as her eyes go wide again.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Stranger was helping his maids cleaning up the mansion, much to most of their chagrin. "Master!" said one of the senior maids, "It is our duty to maintain this place, please just sit back and relax!"

Stranger merely smirked as he used the vacuum cleaner, "Please, Sheila! This Stranger refuses to be one of those idle rich people! He shall happily assist you; this is your home too!" As Stranger kept the maids from doing their jobs, as some of them put it, most of the younger maids were very grateful for their master's assistance, especially some of the new ones.

Elsewhere, a few meters underground of Stranger's Island, Doctor, one of Stranger's multiple personalities, were checking the communications area in case of any of his brother's friends calling him for something. He also turned on the multi-screen TV, showing multiple news channels from around the world at the same time. It was his duty to be the responsible one.

"Psycho, where are you going this time?"

Psycho answers from his gauntlet-computer, "Anywhere I want. I've done all my things, so since I have free time, why the hell not?"

Doc sighed, "In the meantime, mind getting some things from me from the nearby Pokémon Center?"

"Oh, THAT thing, yeah? Fine, I was running out of ideas to do... Eh?"

* * *

Leaping from tree to tree, the same purple and pink ninja apprentice, Shinobu wondered into town using what little ninja skills she had following her instructor's duties as part of her mission. "Now let's see?" She pulled out a piece of paper, "What's the first thing to do on my list?" She remarked enthusiastically.

Not long before drifting her focus onto a familiar duster coat marksmen inadvertently dancing merrily having his headphones plugged in unaware hiding behind the corner of an alleyway, waiting for him was a Ganma elite enforcer by the name of Gionkamen Arashiyama. "Alright, mustn't screw this up... I'm going to get my pay from bounty-hunting and this is my chance as an assassin of the Ganma Army!"

Leaning on the wall, someone was wearing a trench coat and a spy hat just watching the scene go down as both the Ganma elite or the 60 double dollar man were unaware of her presences.

Vash passes the alleyway pretending not to have noticed he was being targeted as Arashiyama jumps out from behind preparing his pyrokinesis technique, "**DANCE OF THE BYODOIN TEMPLE PHOENIX BIRD OF PARADISE!**" His whole body becomes shrouded in flames, and then he commences chasing Vash. "**BUUUUUUURN!**"

To Arashiyama's surprise, Vash stood above him on top of a balcony looking down whipping the sweat off his face, "That was a close call.

The figure in the trench coat and spy hat thought to herself, "Huh... this guy's on fire... time for some s'mores... **IF HE CAN STOP FOR ONE SECOND!**"

Arashiyana runs past him, "**DAMMIT**, Where did that rampaging lunatic go?!"

"Dunno, but can you tone the fire down? You'll scorch my 'mallow." The mysterious girl in the trench coat and spy hat remarked roasting a marshmallow beside him.

Arashiyama looks to the figure in the trench coat "...That's got to be yet another thing people have taken advantage of my power... Wait, who the hell are you?!"

"I cannot say," Pulling the marshmallow back and placing it on a piece of chocolate and graham cracker, "No one knows who or what I am," Topping the marshmallow with another graham cracker, "So it's a mystery. *_Nom_* Hm... I can use you to make s'mores more often.

"**YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE USING ME AS A CAMPFIRE!**" Arashiyama's flames die down as he tosses the figure unwarily at Vash spotting him, "**HEY! GET BACK HERE!**" He chases after Vash again, not to lose track.

"For once in my life I wish I could go to a simple town where no one's out to get me…" Vash pouted in sorrow.

Headed toward the Pokémon center Napalm walked with Felicia and Myffle on his shoulder. "I wanna drop by the Pokémon center and pick up a few things." He said.

"Oh what are you getting ready for?" Felicia asked him.

"He spotted a shiny Geodude in Mon Bush and it went splody on him before he could put it to sleep." Myffle remarked.

"It's still out there and I am going to catch that sucker." Napalm replied determined.

"Nyahahahahaha!"

"Of all the times to not have my sleep inducer in the lead..." Napalm irked walking on toward the Pokécenter.

Felicia snickered, "Heehehehehehee. It went splody on you. I'm sorry, that just sounds funny."

"Yeah it was seriously WTF Booooooooooooooooooooom!" Myffle added.

"Hur hur hur, okay you two." Approaches the PokéCenter, "Ah here we are."

"**WHEEEE I'M FLYING!**" The mysterious girl shouted out from above the trio when suddenly the 'Nyan Cat' song can be heard in the background. Finally hitting the pavement the music comes to a halt as the girl wasn't moving at all.

"Okay who's playing Nyan Cat? It'll be stuck in my head for a week." Napalm exclaimed.

Felicia begins singing the nyan cat theme, "_Nyanaynaynaynayanyanyanyanya nyan!_"

"Oh my god, the fire-pants guy killed him!" Remarked a girl by the name of Konata Izumi talking to the figure.

Felicia tries to open the door, "Nyan? How come the door won't open?"

"Huh. I know they're open. Heck they're open 24/7." Myffle stated knocking on the door, "Hello? Avon calling!"

Napalm tries to look through a window then tries opening the door himself, "I see...someone in there." He knocks on the door very loud, "Hellooooo? Any one home? How come the doors locked?"

Eragon answers from inside, "Someone out there?"

"Yeah paying customers!" Napalm replied, "Is the door acting up?"

Myffle flutters back, grabbing a wooden stick and pokes the door, "Poke poke poke..."

"Myffle...whyyyyyyy...?" Napalm miffed.

"Just to see if it would work."

"No, trying to get this opened without getting killed." Eragon gawked.

"Nyaaaaaaah? Killed?" Felicia went.

"Don't ask."

Matt shows up toward Napalm along with Rahbie who was levitating Freakazoid, "What's wrong with the door, Napalm?"

"Eragon says it's homicidal for some reason." Napalm replies confused.

"Have you tried poking it with a stick?" Freakazoid asked frantically, his legs still a pretzel.

"Tried, and it wasn't very effective." Myffle answers to Freakazoid with a rim shot in the background.

"You know what, forget it. I'll press whatever and hope this doesn't kill me." Eragon emitted pressing a button and the door finally opens.

"Oh the door's open now." Rahbie informed warily.

"Good...The "people" hospital was miles away so we kinda had to come for Freakazoid's leg issue." Matt stated.

The mysterious girl sits up in an instant, hoping up to her feet with blood visible at the lower half upward cheering with joy. "...I flew... and it was **AMAZING**~~!" She notices people are going into the Pokémon Center as she thinks to herself, "_...I shall go with them._" following them inside.

"Well, I might as well get going before the Nurse comes back and see this many people at the desk. Run Rin! Run!" Eragon ran out with Rin, the Buneary out of the Center.

* * *

Elsewhere on the side of town called Cait Sith Café, Asuna agitatedly sat down with Alanabeth who was disappointed with how things were going at the Chupacabra Research Club.

"I don't get it Alanabeth, I try and I try and try and try but things never seem to work out for me in the Chupacabra Club as planned. If only the rest of 3-A were convinced about the chupacabra then I wouldn't have to worry about having them show up to the meets."

"Why is it that you want everyone to be in this club so badly anyways Asuna?" Alanabeth asked.

"Because, I have too many printed out Chupa-T-shirts and none of them won't buy a single one, I've even had an actually chupacabra sign all of them."

"You had an actually chupacabra sign your T-shirts?"

"Yeah, after one of Negi's friends gave me one as a baby but I had to return it to the wild once it was old enough."

"Don't worry Asuna; I'm sure you'll find a way to sell them. They can't be that bad."

"Say, would you buy one from me?"

"Uh, no thanks I'm good." Alanabeth replied with a sweat drop.

"Well so much for that plan." Asuna muttered.

"I have to ask, how did you get everyone from your class to join your club to begin with?"

"When everyone found of Negi was a wizard they all became his partners thus making them members to the Chupacabra Club."

"But wouldn't that make the club into a magic education class instead?" Alanabeth remarked.

"Hey, it was the only way they'd come to the meetings if Negi was the mentor, then we wouldn't have to worry about dragging them to join."

Alanabeth sweat dropped sheepishly as the owner of the café, Annette Pierce, gives them the check, "You girls had a decent afternoon?" She asked.

"Yes," Alanabeth nodded, "Thanks for the meal, Annette."

"My pleasure, at least some people can actually afford to pay for their meals." She stated given someone in the café a trampling stare.

"Hey now, give me a break will ya." Exclaimed a sweeper by the name of Sven Vollfied.

"Say, would you be interested in buying a Chupa-T?" Asuna asked Annette.

"Huh?" Annette went over her question.

"Well just take the cheek and be on our way…" Alanabeth replied.

* * *

Vash was still running for his life while Arashiyama had his hand flame up, on Vash's tail. "**YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY! YOU HAVE A PROFESSIONAL ASSASSIN ABOUT TO TURN YOU IN DEAD OR ALIVE!**"

In a swift motion, Arashiyama halted in his tracks as three ninja stars pounced in his path. "Hold it right there." The users called out revealing to be Shinobu as she leaped down from above to come in between him and Vash. "My name's Shinobu, I am a ninja trainee of the Valley of the Ninja and I will not allow you to harm my friend."

"Can't we talk things over like simple folk?" Vash asked trembling. "Clearly we could work things out with words than violence."

Arashiyama responds, "Hm, well there IS something I'd be able to exchange his freedom for; **FRIENDSHIP!** ...That is...if you're willing to become friends?" He walked over to them, a bit nervous.

"Of course we'll be your friends Mister." Shinobu replied happily.

"Well if you must know I am a hunter of love a peace, anyone who is willing to fight and protect for the innocence is truly a friend of mine." Vash gestured handsomely.

"Love and peace... That...sounds nice." Arashiyama said shyly taking both Shinobu and Vash's hands.

Leaping sky high, Psycho positioned himself so he would land close to the group of people, "**GERONIMOOOOOOOO CRAZZZHH!**" Landed a few meters close to Pokémon center, his impact made a small crater."

Doc responded to his brother via the gauntlet, "That's what you get for being an attention whore most of the time, you twit."

The three, Arashiyama, Vash, and Shinobu notice this as Psycho limped over towards the Pokémon Center.

"Hm? Who might you be?" Arashiyama asked?

Psycho responds in am alleviated manner, "Name's Psycho. Despite my name, I didn't choose it. So anyway, if you excuse me I need to get some things to pick up..." Walking in the Pokémon Center with Napalm, Myffle, Matt, Rahbie, and Freakazoid as Arashiyama, walks inside with Vash and Shinobu.

"Oh look at who else is here we know." Felicia greeted with a warm catty grin.

"... Hey, Cat Girl!" Psycho replied to her still in pain from his wounds, "Ow, dammit!"

"Nya hello."

"I misjudged you there, Vash the Stampede." Arashiyama apologized, "But I'm glad the three of us can finally become friends."

Vash chuckled frantically, "Well I'm just so relieved you insisted on being friends with me since I'm always being chased all over town a lot."

"Heh, still being chased, are ya, Vash the Stampede…?" Psycho joked.

"Yep, that's Vash for ya." Shinobu replied.

"Heh heh, could you not rub it in anymore now?"

"Uuuuhhh... Chased by who?" Felicia asked with her head titled at Psycho's question.

"Vash being chased by bounty hunters, go ask him for details."

"Oh, okay I will." She smiled walking over to Vash, "Hey, what's this I hear about you being chased by bounty hunters, nya?"

"Heh, that's actually kind of classified there but if you must know my beautiful cat girl is I am known for many things. I am the hunter who seeks out peace and chases the mayfly known only as love. For as long as it will take me there is no rest for my search continues finding peace."

"Vash is also known to be called the sixty billion double dollar man." Shinobu added causing Vash to muffle her from continuing any further.

"Nyahahahaha, interesting." Felicia snickered.

Napalm walked over to them with Myffle on his shoulder, "So a mysterious guy with that big of a bounty huh? Pretty upbeat about it too."

"Yeah well, it ain't easy getting around in life when death and poverty keep on following you around wherever you go." Vash muttered.

"So just skipping around living in the moment, and looking for romance to hit you? Hehehehehehee." Myffle joked.

"Now Myffle, Luffy is just as care free, and look how far he's gotten." Napalm remarked.

"Yeah keep at it and you'll find what you're looking for." Felicia comforted him.

"Don't worry you guys, Vash may seem like a big threat but deep down he's just a very nice man who tries to do good things." Shinobu slurred in a cheerful way.

Right on the same video phone Eragon was talking to Moe on, Mio had popped up, "Hello, Toriko! Just decided to call you to see how you've been doing." Realizing where she's talking to turning flustered, "Oops...! Wrong number! Wait, is this a Pokémon Center?"

Italy's "Veh-ing" can be heard in the background from Mio's side.

"Hi Mio!" Napalm and Matt greeted her.

Arashiyama notices the video phone with Mio on it as he says her name in surprise, "Mio-chan~!"

"Arashi-kun?" Mio responded.

"... I wonder if there are any napkins around, I can barely see with all this blood on my face..." The mysterious girl asked as she begins to look around until she sees the napkins, "Finally..." Taking her hat off so she could wipe off the blood from face, "That's better."

She touches her forehead, only to flinch from the wound, "Ow, boy did I land hard. Hm... I wonder where the bandages are..." She looks around for some.

Rahbie hands her the bandages. "Here you go. I just noticed you were bleeding a bit."

She sees the bandages Rahbie had for her. "Hm? Thank you." She said taking them as she starts working on the head-wound.

"I think that was sort of my doing when I overreacted." Arashiyama mentioned.

"What exactly were you doing?" Rahbie asked him.

"She was taking advantage of my pyrokinesis by roasting marshmallows, so I tossed her up in the air."

"I'm getting something for my brother now..." Psycho confirmed as his wounds healed, he began to quickly walk towards his destination; the morgue.

* * *

At the lodge, Luna's eyes went wide and she dropped the tool she was using. The same for Rallen, Fred and Shin. Luna charged out of her garage, pulling her bandana off of her head. "Where's the freaking phone?!" She shouted, "I need to call that girl!"

"Here!" Rallen tosses the phone to the blonde and she quickly dialed it.

In the shop, a lone phone, resembling a Pokégear, sat on the desk, before it started to ring a tune; it's the Absolute Victory tune from Tales of Vesperia. Over at the lodge, Luna waited as the dial tone rang on the receiver. Then on the other end, it sounded as if someone picked up. "Hey, Eri-"

"Hi, you reached my phone," Luna cursed under her breath, hearing the answering machine, "So, if it's important, leave a message to my voicemail, and I'll try to get back to you. Thank you."

"Dammit!" Luna smashed the phone before she rushes off. "Get ready! We're going hunting!"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rallen muttered.

* * *

Back at the Pokémon Center, Freakazoid was bouncing around since he can't walk, looking for pain killers, "Antidote, Burn Heal..." Spots a magazine rack seeing a mature looking piece and dead pans, "Japaaaaaaaaaaan..."

On the video phone with Mio, Japan appears as he heard Freakazoid calling out to him, "Yes?"

"What the heck..." Freakazoid went to Japan on the video phone, "Why you sell this weird stuff?" He shows him the 18 plus magazine.

Japan's eyes widen, "I...didn't realize Pokémon Centers carried hentai magazines. That's rather odd."

"Yeah, why you do this?" Freakazoid sneered wit meme face.

"Oh hush you..." Rahbie pops a pain pill in Freakazoid's mouth then twirls him around and his legs were back to normal.

"Legs! I has them!" Freakazoid cheered with joy.

"Tentacle porn? Well, it originated from a woodblock art..." Japan stopped seeing what had just happened. "Oh, never mind. I see you're back to normal."

"It went right over your head, Japan." Freakazoid laughed.

Japan sighs, "Go ahead and scan me those pages. I'll see what I can explain with them."

"No you still don't get it. Listen..." He looks at the front page and gets a weird out expression, "Japaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Ohhhh, right, Chuggaconroy. My bad."

"Will you guys quite yapping already!" Moe called out still on the other line.

Suddenly there was a loud booming sounded coming from outside almost like something had blown up. Felicia looked back at the door curiously "Hey does anyone hear those explosions?"

Meanwhile Psycho was at the morgue asking the person responsible there what his brother needed some type of samples. After getting what he came for, he put them in storage hearing the exact same explosion Felicia heard. "... If it's that huge ass pokéball like Pokémon going off, it's not my responsibility."

Suddenly, an image of Luna appeared on the video phone. "**HEY YOU ALL!**"

"Luna?" Said Mio, "Hey, it's been a while!"

"Hey! Back off blonde, I was here first!" Moe retorted to Luna.

"Never mind that!" The blonde shouted, and it looked as if she was riding on something. "Have you guys seen Erica or heard anything strange?!"

"Well, Felicia DID mention she heard explosions." Matt informed.

"**WHAT?!**" Luna shouted, hearing Matt. "Dammit! I KNEW it!"

"Okay who did what and why?" Matt asked to Luna with a blank expression on his face.

"No time! I gotta get over to where she is right now!" Luna explained.

"Luna, what's going on?" Rallen's voice was heard.

"...Something that Yuko had told me about back then," she just said. "We'll see you!" The video went blank, the blonde ending the call.

"I worry about her and Erica..." Mio stated feeling concerned.

"I'm not sure if I should ask what the heck is going on." Matt exclaimed to Mio.

"Me neither... All I was trying to do was contact Toriko for something.

"You have someone better in front of you." Arashiyama comforted her as Mio put on a blush on the screen.

"Uuuuuuuhh...wha...?" Matt went on Arashiyama's statement.

Arashiyama stammers at Matt, noticing him just now, "Um...! It's an interesting story how we've met, really!"

"Oh, okay." Matt chuckled still in his mind "_Lol what?_"

Psycho then sensed something happening. He felt it was somewhere close, outside of the Pokémon Center. "Trenchy, if you excuse me, I think we're about to have a party going on..." Psycho ran to the exit, passing the others he bumps to a trash can in his haste, "Bah, screw this! Something is happening and I ain't missing this!"

Felicia's ears were twitching, "I STILL here loud explosions going off..."

Matt responds to Felicia, "Yeah and I sense people screaming and a panic going on...who let the Fire Cracker AAA loose?"

Myffle was sitting with a TV remote that was just as big as she was, had the TV on the news, "Hey everyone! Look at the TV! Stuff's going down!"

"What's going on out there?" Mio asked.

"It appears rike it's some sort of monster attacking the city or something." Japan explained.

"Like in your movies?" Italy asked who was heard in the background.

"Maybe something even worse..."

"Yeah like going back to those rubber puppet monsters and cheap effects." Freakazoid joked to Japan.

"You always do manage to keep a lighthearted spirit with situations rike this." Japan miffed.

"Yoooooooooooooooooouuu betcha'!"

Psycho contacted Doc, "Hey, bro! I think something's happening, anything on the news?!"

Doc rechecked the multi-screen, and saw someone being chased by a dark figure. "Damn, there's plenty of explosion coming from the city... and someone's in trouble; it's Erica!"

"On it!" Psycho activated his rocket boots, leaping hastily towards the disaster zone.

Doc then contacted Stranger, "Brother, we have an emergency. Someone's blowing up the city, Psycho's going after it."

Erica pants as she runs on the street, people running and screaming to try to get away from the carnage before dark energy blasts hit the ground where the female was. The girl let out yelps and screams as she barely dodged the explosions then putting up a barrier to reflect most of them. _'What the hell is up with this person?!'_ She thought, _'They just attacked me out of nowhere!_

The brunette then fired multiple Fire balls at the figure, who held out their hands and a black barrier formed to block the fireballs, and launched them back at her. "**WHOA!**" Erica screamed out as she quickly dodged out of the way.

The figure recreated the dark claws and lunged at her. "**DIE!**" The figure, (their voice garbled by a voice filter) and Erica jumped again to dodge, and pieces of debris flew up.

"**RIDER KICK!**" Psycho kicked the figure with the claws, and saved Erica being targeted. "**WHOO!** In your face, baby!"

The figure looked up at Psycho and launched a dark spider web energy at him and wrapped his arms and legs in place making him stick to the wall. "Stay out of this you interfering Immortal!" The figure said before going into battle with Erica again.

"Bitch! Me and my bros have been meddling for eons! You can't tell me what to do!" Psycho quarreled.

"What the hell?!" The female exclaimed, using the energy saber of her Combat Cross to dual with the figure's shadow claws. "You can't do that to my friends!"

"Silence _dreck_!" The last word the figure spat out was laced with venom.

"What...?" Erica let out.

Psycho turned on his gauntlets thermal palms and burns the webbings using this chance to materialize the Super Shotgun and sprint towards the clawed being. "Kiss my boomstick!" He fires both rounds, staggering the figure a few meters away.

"Hey, Erica! You alright, girl? Mind telling me what did you do to piss that guy off?"

"How should I know?!" The brunette shouted. "The person just attacked me out of nowhere!"

"HEY!" Luna drove up to the fighters on her motorcycle with Rallen and Fred in the side car and jumped out of the bike, pulling out pistols to shot at the masked figure.

"H-Hey!" Rallen let out before he jumped out of the bike as well, the said vehicle crashing into a street light pole.

The figure blocks Luna's rounds but was pushed back by Psycho's rounds. Then the figure straightens a little. "Tch! A good thing I prepared..."

"Lol what is going on over there?" Myffle asked watching the live news coverage with the dark monster.

Psycho fires round after round from the Super Shotgun, the figure kept dodging, but alas, he has infinite ammo. "As much as I don't care, I gotta ask; who the hell are ya?"

"Tch!" The figure swung their arm in an arc and multiple dark spheres where fired at the bullets and hits the Super Shotgun. The black within the sphere turned the Shotgun to a gooey mess. "My name is of no importance Immortal."

"**YOU ASS**! That's one of my favorite guns!" Psycho retorted but not long putting on a smirk, "...Good thing I have more!"

"Don't forget me!" Erica called out; firing bolts of spirit energy at the figure.

The figure saw that and teleported away...and the bolts nearly hit a random Rabbid, which comically dodged them, and impacted a car, which then explodes. "**MY CAR!**" A random guy cried out in horror.

Concrete rubble went everywhere, including a big enough piece that lodged itself into Monkey D. Luffy's mouth, surprising him for a bit. He mumbled a little before the rubble went down his mouth in one big gulp.

Ussop looked at his captain in amazement and a certain level of "what the heck" in his voice. "Geeze...Luffy, you eat everything..."

"Including concrete..." Also sweat dropping and equally as shocked. The Straw Hats had come to investigate the loud explosions due to their captain's curiosity. Troy and Brutus had also tagged along. Nami noticed the figure the others were fighting.

"What is that? Luffy, why can't you just mind your own business and not get us into things like this...?" Groaning, rubbing her forehead. "I don't like being dragged into senseless...Luffy?" The crew had lost track of their captain.

Psycho materializes a Tommy Gun this time, and once again, it has infinite ammo. "Never enough." he attempted to shoot the clawed person, but it kept teleporting, "Stand still!"

Luna kept firing rounds at the figure, having the same problem as Psycho. "This is why I hate magic users!" The blonde shouted, tossing her guns away, since she ran out of ammo, and pulled out a Plasma Cutter, aiming at the figure.

"Ooh! A plasma cutter, huh? I KNEW that thing could make an effective gun!"

"There are a lot of worlds out there," Luna told him, "I...kinda obtained this when I met an Engineer by the name of Issac Clarke."

"Yeah, my bro did some trading with him a few years ago. Clarke's a genius, I tell ya!"

"Indeed he is," Luna nodded.

Without further awareness, the clawed being pounces forward its attack on the two readying to use its dark energy blasts till suddenly off guard a bullet shot threw it off track and was then shot by an arrow scrapping a bit of its armor. "What the-?!" The figure let out.

"I may not be an expert on magic, but I sure as hell have one good prepare shot when I miss."

From out of the blue wondering on the streets a man appearing to be in his late 20's approached on scene carrying with him what looked like a Civil War rifle with a bayonet attached combined with a crossbow of some kind. He had long brown hair reaching down to his neck, dark eyes that were black or brown, an after shave beard, sporting a bronze trench coat, light brown shirt, dark brown pants with a brown belt, brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat. In a way he resembled a type of westerner.

"Forgive me if I smell like I just came out of the bar from a rough day of work, but you interrupted my relaxation of rum when causing so much explosions all over town." He remarked lifting his hat up from the tip of his finger.

"Huh, who's the Lone Ranger dude?" Psycho asked.

"Guess you must be that guys' double..." The man remarked referring to Stranger, "Names Tyrone Leroy."

The figure gave an indifferent grunt. "I do not care about your past time," they said, "And all of you are in the WAY!" The figure shouted the last part when a large wave came from under the figure's feet and swept everyone around them away.

The Straw Hats, Troy, and Brutus had all dodged the wave, jumping out of the way. Brutus's single eye turning yellow and he began to grow in a very aggravated tone.

"Wait for a moment, Brutus!" Holding up his hand to stop his body guard. "Wait for a moment..."

"Aaaaahh! Okay why are we still here and not running away?" Ussop was hiding behind a turned over car with Nami.

The cat burglar pinched Ussop's nose and dragged him back out. "We might as well fight, right? We didn't have two year's worth of training for nothing." Brandishing her weather baton the others getting ready to jump in.

"Shit, the hell's your problem, ya crow faced freak?!" Psycho shrilled.

"**WATER!**" Rallen screamed and climbed up a lamp post to dodge the large wave of water.

"**DAMN CAT INSTINCTS!**" Fred screamed - well, as much as he could - from his position...Rallen's arm wrapped around his body tightly.

Psycho grabbed Erica's hands and, using his rocket boots, leaped towards the buildings. "Hang on, girl!"

"No you don't!" The figure launched a shadow claw and gripped onto Erica's calf-

"**PISS OFF, FREAK!**" Psycho shoots a Tommy Gun at the figure.

The mage let out a pained grunt when the claws pierced her skin and pulled her out of Psycho's grip.

"Shit!"

Psycho used his rocket boots to do an air jump, and dived towards the figure. The figure pulled up a barrier to deflect the bullets fired at them. "Do you want to hurt this dreck?" The figure asked, holding the female by the leg, for Psycho to see.

"Hah, the old hostage trick... Shit." Psycho backed off, but still held his ground.

"Coward..." Luna spat out; literally, she was washed away - somewhat - by the wave, "Using her as a shield..."

"I was feeling I needed a wash sooner today", Tyrone remarked drenched in his clothes spitting out water from his mouth. His hat had fallen off from on top his head from the wave.

With the wave hurling rapidly into town many civilians were in the crossfire of impact with no way to avoid its collision. Heading straight through it smashes into a wall made up of black and violet magic, shielding the citizens from complete whip out on the streets. The source came from Alanbeth, who held out her arms in front with the palm of both hands glowed a black and violet aura around them, concentrating on focusing her magic to hold the water back.

"Asuna," She called out to the trademark bell ponytail girl, "Try to get everyone out of here as best you can. I'll hold this off till it dries down."

Asuna was somehow wearing a cross guard vest patrolling the streets following Alanabeth's command. "That's right people, move on ahead if you value your lives, and don't forget to buy a Chupa-T on your way out."

"Asuna…" Alanabeth sighed unaware the wave lifted up a stowaway car from its surface flailing it over her protection spell the vehicle's directions was heading towards Asuna, who was carelessly not paying any attention. Alanabeth gasped in horror calling out to her before it was too late, "Asuna! Run!"

Asuna turned around drawn by Alanabeth's desperate call as she was given a sudden glimpse of the vehicle in midair hesitating to move from complete shock she was quickly removed from her position as the car plowed down onto the street, resting assured into the hands of another, none other than David himself, showing up at the right time.

"Looks like I came at the right moment." David chuckled holding Asuna in his arms, "Are you alright, Asuna?"

Asuna gazed upon him with her blue eyes opened wide with not a single word said back. After a brief moment of silence, she replied to him with a simple question, "Would you like to by a Chupa-T-Shirt?"

David's expression turned blank from Asuna's response not having the slightest idea what she meant as Alanabeth irked by her performance.

"Luna..." Shin spoke up from Luna's back, "I don't get it, why is that person calling her a dreck?"

"What the hell's a dreck, anyway?" Psycho gawked.

The blonde didn't answer...but looked over at the figure, making a dark ball in the other hand. _'Alright...off guard, completely focused on Psycho... I got one shot at this...'_ She thought, reaching behind her to get Shin. "Change to sniper rifle," she ordered.

"Uh...okay then..." The katana on her back shifted into a sniper rifle and Luna aimed at the figure.

"... I have an idea." Psycho hatched one, "Hey, Crow face! Yo mama so stupid she needed a dictionary to find the meaning of babysitting!"

"What are they doing...?" Chopper tilted his head in confusion. "Oh they're trying to distract it!"

"Alright, here goes!" Ussop suddenly had a burst of courage and joined Psycho in the humorous distraction. "Ussooooooop..._spell_. Sweet butter on a third degree burn."

"Yeeeeeeowch that hurts just thinking about it!" Both Chopper and Nami cried out.

"It's not supposed to affect you! " Teeth getting sharp and yelling, keeps at it. "Slapping your back after getting a horrible sun burn!"

Psycho antagonized the figure once more, "She so fat she cast shadows over the Central Park at New York! And that claw of yours! Really, I've see guys with better looking gloves than that kiddy gloves of yours!"

The figure merely stared at him. "...Do you even HAVE a mother?"

"I don't remember, but I know she ain't as stupid as yours!"

Unbeknownst to any of them, a figure stealthily walked behind the clawed figure.

"And, really, why are you so damn determined to get Erica here? Did she dumped you before and made you stalk her or some shit?" Psycho propagandized, "Huh, maybe I should have called you a vulture then!"

The figure was getting angry. "...No." The figure spat out.

"Then what? Did she "accidentally" punched you in the face and that's the reason you're hiding your face? **NARCISIST!** You're all the same! One scratch and you go ballistics like most women on their period!"

"...Fine." The figure said, "Why I want her dead is-"

"...Wait, are you a man or a woman? Whichever you are, you're screwed!" Psycho stated.

"That's enough, brother. Stranger then tazed the clawed figure from behind, releasing Erica from its grip then, he carried her away to the others'.

"Ha! Nice save, bro!" Psycho complemented.

"Your trolling methods save the day; you're the one I should be thanking." Stranger replied.

"...Th-Thank you," Erica said to Stranger as he puts her down-

The mysterious girl in the spy hat, who eventually was revealed as Pyra, reappears with the others from the Pokémon Center, 'Just... what is going on here?' she thought to herself, trying to puzzle in the strange phenomenon happening all at once.

The figure barely recovered, and that's when Luna fired. The figure let out a gasp and pulled back, and the bullet hits the part of the mask, breaking a part of it off.

Tyrone acknowledged her, "Nice shot girl, you might be some help for me with some weaponry"

Chopper hopped up and down in excitement. "Yaaaaay they got her free!"

The growl from the figure got their attention and they turned to the figure, who held a hand over the part of the mask that was broken off.

Psycho then immediately stood between his brother, Erica and the figure. "Oh no you don't!"

"You...insolent fools!" The figure shouted and removed the hand-

"What...?" Erica let out in shock.

The part of the mask removed...was shown a dark brown eye, nearly pitch black, with a bit of brown hair seen under the hood. The person nearly...looked like Erica.

"What the crap...?" Fred let out as he and Rallen looked on in shock.

"Fan-freaking-tastic! It's the clone saga all over again!" Psycho quarreled.

"Really?" Chibi said to Psycho.

"Hmm... either a clone, or an alternate universe version of you, Erica." Stranger puzzled.

"No way!" Shin let out. Luna kept silent.

"Yes, really!" Psycho responded to Chibi's remark.

"What the hell was I drinking again?" Tyrone face palmed himself, "Am I seeing things here."

"You people..." The Erica look alike growled, "I cannot believe you defend this-this dreck! I will kill you all!" She then held up her hand and a dark energy ball formed above it.

"Brutus get ready!" His body guard's eye turning orange.

"RrrrrrrrrrRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhnnn!" Brutus got into a fighting stance as the Straw Hat's got ready for what would happen next.

"Hey, claw girl!" Stranger called out to it, "Mind telling us what the hell's your problem or do you want these young ones to beat it out of you?"

"That's it!" Psycho opens fire as the bullets slowed around the Erica look alike and they were absorbed into the energy ball, along with some other things.

"Oh, come on!" He said.

The energy ball became a large size, and she was about to throw it- She jerked. "What?" She let out. After a few moments, she made an angry look. "Tch!" The energy she gathered disappeared, and she lowered her arm. "You have gotten lucky; my master wants me to return to him." A dark corridor appeared beside her and she turned to enter it-

Luffy randomly threw his fists in their in exclamation. "I ate concrete!" Thinks for a moment. "Kinda bland though..."

She paused and looked over her shoulder to look at Erica. "Remember this dreck: No matter where you go, no matter where you hide or hide among your 'friends'...I will destroy **EVERYTHING** that is 'you'. I will destroy your happiness...and then I will kill you. And I will count the days until that day happens." Enters the corridor and the portal shuts.

"Well at least this wasn't a total waste." Tyrone remarked. "I just don't know what I'm gonna tell Nikolai when I mention the bar with all his favorite Vodka has been destroyed."

Pyra looks over to all the destruction and shrugs, "...eh, nothing out of the ordinary..."

Stranger used his duplication powers to create five more of himself, "You lot spread out, this battle may have casualties; find the injured and take care of them." The duplicates nodded and leapt away.

"Ussop!" Chopper called out to his crew mate. "Help me look for injured!" Having his medical bag as the sniper ran after him.

"Great, could this get any more worse?!" Chibi remarked.

"Don't jynx it, girl." Psycho replied.

Pyra heard the word 'Jynx' "A Jynx?!" She hops forward and looks around, "WHERE?!"

"Not the Pokémon, ya silly girl!" Psycho stated as Pyra pouted.

Erica just...stood there, in shock. "What...I..." Her eyes lowered and she fell back.

Stranger grabs Erica before she fell down, "Erica, what's wrong?!"

"You think she'll be alright?" Chibi asked in concern.

"I see no external injuries... Hopefully she's just exhausted."

"OR seeing your own clone may made her lose consciousness. Remember that part in Back to the Future part 2?" Psycho remarked.

Luna walked over to them and looked over her...and narrowed her eyes at the marks left on the female's calf, making dark markings on her leg. "...She placed a tracking mark on her..."

Stranger checked said calf, and felt an intense magical aura emitting from it. "Tsk, great. Any ideas how to get this off her?"

Franky noticed the tracing mark and noted. "Maybe Chopper could take her leg off...?"

"You don't lop off people's limbs just for that reason!" Nami flipped out at Franky from across the way.

"Well, the only person who can is the one who casted it on her," Luna told him, "Trying to take it off ourselves will probably kill her."

"And this is why I don't do magic at all..." Stranger stated. "Any of you have phone numbers for magic users?"

"But...why would that person want her dead...?" Rallen asked, looking back at where the Erica look-alike went.

"Possibly jealousy, look-alikes tend to do that." Stranger then pulled out an earphone, and contacted Doc, "As I said, possibly... Doc, you there?" Stranger told his other brother of the situation.

"Hmm... Sounds bad. And I don't have anything when it comes to curses."

Luna felt something glare at the back of her head...and sighed. "Now isn't the time, Fred," she said to the shiny Pachirisu staring at her.

"Yeah, too bad... I'm not sure if those alchemy books we have could help." Stranger puzzled.

Chopper took a closer look at the marking. "Yeah I can't get this off."

"Young Ones! I suggest bringing her to my island for treatment and protection. What say you?"

"Sure...but I gotta ask," Luna spoke up, holding her finger up. "...Aren't there supposed to be others?" She asked, referring to the people in the Pokémon Center of Doom.

"... Oh, the guys in the Pokémon Center! Shit, we could've used Vash's aiming skills today!" Psycho stated.

"If you're talking about us, you could thank Alanabeth here for trying to keep the wave of water from washing everyone up into town." David remarks, arriving on scene with both Alanabeth and Asuna and the others from the Pokémon Center, Vash, Shinobi, Eragon, Napalm, Felicia, Myffle, Matt, Rahbie, Freakazoid, Arashiyama and Moe.

"Oh, and by the way Tyrone, I think this is yours." Alanabeth said handing him his hat.

"Thanks, I was wondering where that thing went." Tyrone replied placing it on top of his head with what little water was in it spilling out.

"I should have mentioned there was still some water left over in it." Alanabeth snickered sheepishly.

"Alright then... If there's no more problems, I say we go to my home." Stranger said.

"Yo ho ho ho! Splendid idea. Let's head there." Brook laughed.

As if on cue, Stranger's duplicates returned and phased back into him. "I see. That's good. Right then." Stranger then contacted the pilot of his airship, "Johnny, we're done here. Fly over to my location."

A few minutes later, a black V-22 Osprey flew above the group. It landed behind them, since it has no obstructions. "Right, off we go." Stranger carried Erica bridal style, and slowly walked towards the tilt rotor.

Psycho hums the wedding tune when Luna kicks him in the face, sending him flying to a building, "WOO-HOO!"

"Be glad I didn't kick you on your crotch," she said, "Otherwise, you won't be able to make children for a LONG while."

Coincidentally, he crashed into a hotel's swimming pool, filled with supermodels. "Hello ladies- GAH!" Sadly, they were models for a wrestling magazine.

Luffy listened to the commotion from Psycho's landing spot. "Hahahahaha! He sure gets knocked around a lot!" Cracking up as he was comically attacked by the wrestlers.

"Luna, remember that his body is also mine... I'm not quite sure I CAN have children... Not after all this centuries..." Stranger stated.

"Tell that to Kratos," she said.

Stranger sighed sadly, but after seeing Erica's face, he refocused himself on treating her instead of moping about his... problem, "Even if I can, will I outlive them as well? Maybe I have sired children before my memories were wiped."

"Uh, boss? Are we ready to go yet? The fuel is half empty." The Pilot asked him.

"Right, sorry Johnny. Let's go."

Troy, Brutus and the Straw Hats got on board with the others. He looked at the mess the enemy had made over her target. Wondering what else could happen. Luffy just poked his head out the window like a goofy dog as they flew toward their destination.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 5 for you folks, sorry for the delay, I was out of town on February and didn't know I'd be stuck longer. I'd like to say this entire chapter except for the beginning and a few scenes weren't all my doing, I would like to thank ****YueTwili/Crystalkeyblader on Deviant Art for the help of coming up with the idea for this chapter which helped out a lot and I'd like to thank ChibiSkitty-donna, NapalmManexe, KitsuneAlchemist12, Evanna-chan, and Strangerthenever for cooperating. **

**I notice on some of my previous reviews some of you think this story has too many characters and the other are wondering which characters are from where? I will advise you, this story is likely to have a lot of characters, I can't say for certain how many but I will work out a way to keep the casting in each chapter down a minimum so it's not too complicated, also for the other characters mentioned, some of them are mostly OC's, like Moe, Alanabeth, and Tyrone which are mine and others like Eragon belong to ChibiSkitty-donna. If everyone would like me to list down the OC's and characters from various series in each chapter so they know who to look it up feel free to let me know. In the mean time read and review, thank YueTwili for this chapter idea. **


	6. Curses, Invasions, and Cakes Oh My!

**Here we go starting off with the next chapter for the summer, folks. Leading off where we were from chapter five, here is the second part. If you some music to listen to while reading I would recommend listening to the following in order for this chapter, ****Elfen Lied OST - Jouzai, Get Lucky - Daft Punk, and Tales of Symphonia - Deepest Woods**

**This next chapter I used a very funny youtube poop video from a famous youtube person by the name of Deepercutt, if you know him well enough you may know what video I used and once again I give the user of the video full credit for the idea. **

**Speaking of which, I would like to thank the following authors who reviewed last chapter. ****The Iron Patriot, although I think I recall you had a different name once, thank you for your suggestion on your idea for the story, I can't make any guarantees but I will see if I can fit it in somewhere in the later chapters. ****Hurricane's Quill, I am glad to have your support in wanting to help me out with the Gundam series I think I can use your help for this story when it comes to using Gundam 00 and Seed/Destiny into this story.**

**With further notice hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Curses, Invasions, and Cakes. Oh My!**

***Elfen Lied OST - Jouzai Theme*  
**

Dark blue flames light the dark chamber, within a room with dark grey marble. The flames didn't show much, only the small circle they surround; the rest of the chamber is covered in darkness. A Dark Corridor appeared in the middle of the circle, and the figure - the Erica look alike - stepped out of the portal, that disappeared behind her. She took off her mask, showing the rest of her face and pulled back her hood. She had a scar over her right eye - colored black instead of dark brown - and her hair is neater than the other woman she attacked earlier.

She kneeled onto the ground like a knight would, her head bowed. "I've returned...Master."

"Ah...Vania...I see that you've met _her_," said a man's voice - a rather deep baritone - from within the chamber.

The Erica look alike - Vania - narrowed her eyes at the thought of who he's referring to. "Yes," she spat, "I have."

Her master chuckled a little. "Do not fret, my apprentice," he said, "You'll get your chance soon enough. It is not time to strike yet."

Vania grunted. "Yes...master. I have placed a tracking mark on her; she won't be able to hide anywhere so long as I keep it active."

"Excellent," the man smirked in the darkness. "So you have met her companions?"

"Yes," the brunette nodded, "All of them are strong...yet some of them are annoying."

"They do so to make you lower your guard," her master told her. "Always be on your guard."

Vania nodded. "Yes, master." She stood up. "May I leave?"

"Yes. Return to your chambers until further notice," he told her. "I'll call for you when I am in need of your service."

"Thank you master," she said and she turned, leaving the chamber as her heels clacking against the marble echoed in the room.

Once she left, the man smirked again. "It's almost time...my key back into the realm is nearly in my reach..." He slowly stood up...showing a hair with a bit of silver with the rest of it black, an eye of dark purple with a slit-like pupil. "Cress...Dawn...you two are fools to leaving me to live..."

Walking down the hall to her chamber, Vania thought back to the events that had occurred earlier. It was the first time that she had seen the other Erica...the dreck. She couldn't understand why her master didn't allow her to kill the dreck. She's a faker! When her 'friends' realize that, they'll leave her...

But her master's orders are absolute. She has to be patient. She will have the time to kill the fake. A sadistic smile appeared on her lips.

The scene changes to a large city - like a circular pyramid - with a giant sword pointing skyward at the very top, all the way towards the lower section of the city, as Vania's voice say: "I suppose it's well. And besides..."

A young man with long, dark purple hair, grey eyes and wearing black clothing strolled through the streets of the city, a blue and white canine with a scar over its eye, carrying a pipe in its mouth and a chain acting as a collar around its neck; by his side. "There are other...ways to make people break," Vania's voice finished, and the man blinked as if he heard something.

He looked around for a moment to try to find the source. The dog he was walking with looked up at him in concern, whining as if it's asking what's wrong. The man shook his head. "It's nothing, Repede," he assured the dog.

Still...he can't help but feel that there's something..._wrong_. He hopes it's just him.

* * *

Well away from the others in a more secluded room Ranger stood alone. His hood was up, his Longsword Rosemont was drawn and in his hands, and he stood in a guard stance holding the pose in utter silence. For a moment nothing happened.

Then Ranger moved, quick smoothly, cutting the through air with a swing of his long sword. He recovered the swing and thrust forward with his weapon, pressing the attack against his imaginary opponent. He rolled away from a none existent attack, rose to his feet and then pressed in a gain with a heavy thrust.

"You're getting a bit too into this aren't you?"

Ranger froze as Dyonia entered the room, her arms crossed and her face impassive.

"You mind?" He asked.

"Not that I don't like watching you work but aren't there other things you could be doing than fighting the air?" Dyonia replied.

"I need to keep my skills sharp," Ranger answered.

"Yeah," Dyonia said. "But couldn't you do that by helping your friends?"

"With what?" Ranger demanded sharply. "Standing around a mansion and talking all day?"

"You do realize they had to fight Erica's evil clone or what not just recently without you right?" Dyonia asked. "Got a little ugly."

"They handled it," Ranger replied.

"Ranger," Dyonia said sharply. "This is getting ridiculous. Do you even give a damn about them anymore? All you do is sit around and brood or violently lash out. Haven't you considered asking for help with fighting Shade? Hell David or one of the others..."

"Would just end up being a hostage to coerce me into fighting a battle on Shade's terms," Ranger snapped, turning to face.

"He's done it before and he knows it works. He knows how I think because he was part of me! Hell some of him still is!"

Dyonia stood there silent for a moment "It wasn't your fault," she started.

"The hell it wasn't," Ranger growled turning away from her. "Everything he's ever done is on me. You understand? Everyone he's hurt or he's killed, all of it is on me."

"He's done some good," Dyonia added.

"Only when it suited him," Ranger muttered. He then turned and walked straight passed her for the door.

"I need some air," he said.

Dyonia simply sighed and gave a small nod. "Right. You do that."

* * *

***Daft Punk - Get Lucky Theme*  
**

Meanwhile, Stranger's tilt rotor flew away from the city. Psycho luckily got on board just in time, "Hah, crazy models..." he said, while rubbing his head. "How long has it been since we watched Pro wrestling? Gonna add that to the schedule..."

"Not now, brother. Erica's still in a bad condition." Stranger informed his brother.

A few minutes later, the tilt rotor flew farther from the city and closer to Stranger's Isle. "Sorry that there's no window here, guys. I'm sure you're bored looking at all this machinery."

Eragon was getting elbowed in the thigh by Asuna, "Scoot over will ya!?" She retorted.

"It's easier said than done." Eragon replied sweat dropping.

"Excuse me, Stranger? I hate to sound rude but how much longer till we get there, it's kind of getting crowd." Vash asked sheepishly.

"Hold on... Johnny, are we there yet?" Stranger called out to the pilot.

Johnny, the pilot, responded over the radio, "I see the helipad boss. We're close."

"Good," said Stranger, "Contact the med bay while you're at it, we have an emergency patient. The magic kind."

Luna and her troop sat silently, the blonde looking over at the downed brunette a couple of times, then looked away before repeating the process. Psycho walked past the unconscious Erica, and kneeled down to look at her. Despite his attitude, he is worried.

"She gonna be alright?"

"I hope so, brother. I hope so."

The tilt rotor landed, the back door opened, revealing a team of medics standing by on the helipad. Stranger carried Erica onto the Stretcher, the team immediately dashed into the med room.

"...Alright, now all we need is to make some call." Stranger then uses his gauntlet computers to contact numerous medical experts and mages. He sends the info to Doc to relay the message.

"Say Chibi, have you and your brother been to Stranger's island before?" David asked the pigtailed Pokémon trainer.

"Maybe, but I don't think Eragon has. Then again I don't think he had to travel with someone like Asuna." Chibi replied.

"Hey, I've been through a lot of traveling with a young mage around hiding the fact he was actually a wizard to 31 girls. And looked how that turned out." Asuna exclaimed.

"He got turned into a frog?" Shinobu asked.

"He got turned into a chupacabra."

"A chupacabra?" Shinobu puzzled, "You mean that monster that lives in Mexico and eats goats?

"Which reminds me...? How is Mister Springfield nowadays?" Stranger asked.

"I bet he's still got manhandled by all those girls... Lucky brat." Psycho consoled.

"...I'm sure he can get out of that one."

Luna tuned out the others around her, thinking about the Erica look alike. "...So that's Vania..." She mutters to herself.

Shin let out a grunt, looking over at her. "Did you say something Luna?" The blonde shook her head.

Stranger then clapped his hands together, bringing attention to everyone. "Right then! Since we're here, please come in! Despite the situation, let us rest and rethink of a strategy for next time, yes?" He and Psycho walked the others into the mansion.

Stranger snapped his fingers, and squads of maids suddenly appeared, "Girls, we have guests! Bring some refreshments for them, would you kindly?"

"Okay! Which one of you will be my tour guide around here?" Asuna uttered, "How about you tall, dark, and handsome?"

Having the feeling she was referring to him, David pointed at himself with Vash doing the same, "Well I can't say I'm dark but I am tall and handsome." Vash smiled with his face brilliantly.

"Not you wanted criminal, I mean the other guy in the black coat." Asuna quarreled at him.

"Me?" David gawked to himself.

Vash's expression shattered hearing the words 'wanted criminal' by the middle school girl, "Wanted… Criminal…" He cringes onto the floor in sorrow. "Why do I always try and still get treated so badly by others…"

"There there, Vash." Shinobu comforted him patting his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find a way to redeem yourself."

Arashiyama looked over to Vash and stated, "I know the feeling... I've never really had any girl have a crush on me let alone have anyone else for friends."

Vash whimpered eyes teary looking up at both Shinobu and Arashiyama, "Oh you guys, you're the best thing that has happened to me all day…"

"Master," one of the senior maids spoke to him, "We have a guest while you were away. Right now this person is in the dining room... Eating pastries"

Luna looked over at the maid. "...Pastries...?" She repeated, with her brow raised. "This...'guest'; how'd they get here, by chance?"

"Well... he fell." said the maid.

One of the younger maids elaborated, "Yeah! There was this **HUUUGEE** portal that came out of nowhere, and then this guy just dropped!"

Stranger petted said young maid's head, "Always the excitable one, aren't you Ophelia?" She smiled at his affectionate gesture.

The Stranger then walked through the hallway and was on his way to see this pastry eating guest. The rest followed him. Asuna took hold of David by the arm pulling him away from the group, "You hear that, they have pastries here and I want you to get me some."

"Wait a minute hold on," David trampled, "I just rescued you and you're now demanding me to follow you?" He looks over his shoulder frantically to the others. "Chibi! Moe! I could use some help here."

"Oh, right." Chibi replied turning to Moe, "You're helping too, right?"

Moe gawked in response, "Wait, helping by going on a date with you?"

"Wai, what?" Chibi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates by Moe's response.

Eragon backed away, "Good luck with that, sis." Chibi got annoyed.

After a few minutes of walking, Stranger and his guest reached the dining room. There, he saw a young man chow down on pastries. One of his guests recognized him.

"Oh no..." Luna muttered, seeing the boy in strange garb. It resembled a kimono with a hakama, (with the top silver with black lines on it and the hakama colored gold with white lines on them).

"So, who's the guy in the kimono?" Psycho asked, "I didn't know there's a Japanese festival around."

"That's strange; normally I would know when the next Japanese festival would come into town" Shinbo puzzled.

Luna looked over at the other Immortal and female ninja. "...It's actually one of the earlier forms of clothing for the _Twioli_," she explained. "Or, the People of the Twilight."

"I take it not the pony?" Tyrone remarked in a sarcastic tone.

Luna looked over at Tyrone with a bored look. "No," she stated bluntly.

"So...what's going on? I'm confused." Myffle asked hanging onto Napalm's shoulder.

"I'm just as clueless as you are Myffle." Napalm replied to her.

***Tales of Symphonia - Deepest Woods Theme***

Stranger walked towards the man in kimono, and asked. "So, young one; what brought you to my home?"

The boy, gorging himself on a doughnut, looked over at the man and tilted his head at him, as if confused. "_Youso_?"

"...The hell he just said?" Psycho asked.

Stranger asked something else. "Do you understand English?"

The boy tilted his head a bit then scrunched his face a little. "Hmm... I...can't...speak...English...goooooood...?" The boy let out slowly, as if he was trying pretty hard to speak their language.

Luna rubbed her chin at the sight. "Hm...so he could only speak their language, eh?" She muttered, "This could be a problem..."

"What nationality is he?" Matt asked to Luna curiously.

Stranger nodded at him understandingly. Then he asked, "Alright. What is your name?"

"That's Xen," Luna answered, crossing her arms as the boy looked over at her. "I heard about him from Yūko, who heard about him from an..._old_ friend."

While Stranger attempted to communicate with Xen, Psycho asked the others, "So any of you know this guy? Or what language he speaks?"

"To tell you the truth I'm not even from around here so your guess is as good as mine." Vash replied sheepishly.

Stranger heard that, and asked Xen, "So... Xen?" He pointed at Luna, "Do you know her?"

Xen looked over at Stranger, at Luna and back at him, shaking his head.

Stranger sighed as Xen continued his feast. He walked towards the others, "Great, an illegal immigrant. How should I deal with this...?"

"Same way Vash does when people are always chasing after him because of his bounty" David snickered.

Vash sighs, "That's not funny at all, Dave."

Arashiyama shouted at them, "**I SAID I WAS SORRY!**"

David and Vash both jumped, "Hey now, take it easy will ya, no one's trying to start a fight now." Vash sweat dropped.

Shinobu reached down into her pouch between her breasts pulling out a cookie in a wrapper handing it to the young boy, "Would you like a cookie?"

Xen looked over the cookie before taking it from her, and looked over at Stranger. Luna rubbed her chin a little before her eyes lit up (as a 'ding ding!' sound went off). "I have good idea!" She exclaimed, pointing to the sky. The blonde pulled something out with a 'Ha!' (Sounding somewhat like Heavy); what seems to be a rather thick leather piece, colored black...with a strange symbol on there.

Luna went over to Xen and put the band around his neck - like a collar - and using the symbol as a clasp to hold it in place. The symbol glowed once, and she nodded, stepping away. Xen raised a brow as he lightly tapped the symbol. "What is this?" He asked...speaking English! The boy jumped, surprised. "H-Huh?" He let out, "Hey...what's going on?"

"You can speak English now." Shinobu answered.

"I _knew_ keeping a spare would one day come in handy!" Luna exclaimed, feeling quite proud of herself.

Rallen looked over at the blonde. "...Isn't that one of your translator collars?"

"Exactly!" She nodded, "I originally developed it to help Fred speak our language; then I thought, what if someone who doesn't know English comes along? So I made an improved version of it."

Stranger put his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, young one. I'm just asking you what are you doing in my home."

"And why are you eating our stuffs? Normally, people might throw you out for breaking and entering; it's a crime!" said Psycho.

"Be nice, brother. He's probably lost and confused."

Xen looked over at the ninja and tried to look at the collar around his neck. "Well...that's good then," he said, grinning. "I can understand English pretty well, but it's hard for me to speak it. I only know how to speak Master's language."

Stranger raised an eyebrow, "Master? Who is this master you speak of?"

"Huh, what language is that?" Shinobu asked tilting her head?

"The language that my Master told me is one of the first," the boy replied. "The language of the _Twioli_."

"Hey, isn't that the same thing you mention, Luna?" Asuna asked.

Luna nodded at Asuna's question as Xen looked down casted. "I was trying to follow my Master, but I ended up here instead..." He answered.

"Man, talk about a lot of bizarre things happening all in one day, could things get any crazier?" Vash remarked scratching the back of his head.

"Don't jinx it," Fred scolded Vash.

"Hey, I was only saying not to stir up more trouble as it is. Remember I was chased by a pyromaniac first time showing up into town." Vash remarked.

"I keep being called an emo more than that..." Arashiyama adverted his eyes.

Stranger empathized with his sorrow; not knowing where else to go is a terrible experience. "Well, you may stay here if you want. Until this master of yours finds you, make yourself at home."

Xen shook his head. "No, I...Master wanted me to stay home, but I've never been apart from her. I wanted to go with her..."

Before Stranger could say anything else, he got a call from the medbay. "Yes... What?" Stranger looked at everyone, "Something's up with Erica. Let us go there."

"Uh oh..." Luna muttered.

"What's wrong Luna?" Alanabeth asked in concern.

Luna looked unsure if she should answer...then, "I...heard this from Yūko, but a year after the accident, something...happened."

"Let's go," said The Stranger towards his young friends, "Hopefully nothing wrong." He then led them to the medbay.

"A person came along, and befriended her," she explained, "But later, this person...did something to her. After that, she lost faith in humanity and she tried to commit suicide at times."

"What!" Everyone around her called out in shock.

"And it isn't what you think," she said quickly before they jumped to conclusions. "Yūko won't tell me what they are, but it's pretty bad."

As they entered the medbay, the group was in awe and the various medicinal technologies he has.

Rallen looked over at Luna. "But, if she's been doing that back then, then why...?" He trailed off purposely for her to continue.

She just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Something may have happened to may have helped her become who she is today..."

"You think you have enough there, Doc?" David remarked looking around all over into the room.

Doc was sitting near Erica, "Her vitals are doing fine, but whatever magical curse that did this, put her in a coma."

"Any calls from any of our mystical friends?" Stranger asked.

Doc grimaced, "Unfortunately, no. Doctors' Strange and Fate were unavailable. Fighting other dimensional monsters, I bet. Also, John Constantine, Etrigan the Demon, Zattana, and many others are busy doing League work. Just our luck."

The Stranger took off his shades, rubbing his face in frustration. He immediately put them back on; not letting the others see his eyes. "So... any ideas?"

Moe had his arm around Chibi's closing in on tight. "Whoa whoa! Moe, what the hell?!" Chibi quarreled. "Uh, David.. I don't want to sound rude but, **WILL YOU GET MOE TO LET GO!?**" Chibi screamed on the last part.

David sighs to Chibi's distress, "Moe, let go of her, she's not your date." With that in command Moe followed his brother's orders.

"Thanks."

Xen, meanwhile, looked over at the brunette in bed and wondered over to her, looking over at her for a bit.

Luna looked over at the downed brunette. She gritted her teeth. _'Vania's doing a lot she can to make her suffer...'_ She thought.

"If any of you had something good, please tell me. Whatever it is, Erica's need all the help we can give her and- **MY ASS!**" cried the Stranger, as someone just pinched his buttocks. Suddenly, they heard a womanly giggle.

"Oh, my dear Stranger. You are so cute when you're worked up like this~"

"That voice... **MORRIGAN AENSLAND!** Where are you, woman?"

Then, a swarm of bats came out of nowhere and merged into a a beautiful woman with long, light green hair, and bat-like wings on her back and the sides of her head. She was the legendary Darkstalker, Morrigan Aensland. Morrigan caressed Stranger's face, "Aww, but I want to play more~"

Tyrone was startled by her appearance, "Ah hell I ain't drunk but that's a beast woman there." He said readying his crossbow out on her. "Need me to take her out?"

The Stranger immediately shielded her from him. "No," the people that knew Morrigan said.

"She's with me." Stranger said.

Tyrone shrugs agitatedly, "Well if your trusting over her then so be it then, but I'm keeping my eye if she tries any moves.

Then Morrigan cuddled him, "Oh my! You are sooo protective! I love you even more." she kissed him in the cheek, then the neck.

"**FFFFFFFFF**-" Stranger felt his face on fire, and turned to look at her. "Morri, not now."

Rallen's cheeks went red when he accidently saw the images in the succubus' mind.

Asuna saw this as she had an idea in trying to flirt with David, "Hey David…"

"Huh?" He looked at her as she lifted her cheek high up for him. David looked at this oddly confused. "Uh... what is it you want me to do...?"

"Don't tell me it isn't obvious?" Asuna snarled at him.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're trying to pull really."

"Oh, I forgot to mention she was here." Said Doc to his brother, "As you said before, she's free to come whenever, so don't whine about her inappropriate timing."

Luna looked over at the downed brunette and sighed. "There's nothing we can do right now," she said.

Thankfully, Xen wasn't really listening as he continued to stare at Erica. "...This mark...I think I know where I've seen them..."

"You...know about the mark?" Luna asked, raising a brow.

Doc checked the electrocardiogram, he thought he sees her vitals dropping, but then it stabilized again. "Hmm..."

Stranger walked towards Xen, "Young one... As you can see, she's in trouble." he put both of his hands to his shoulders, "If you can help, please do so."

"Yeah," Xen answered, nodding, "Master showed me what it is sometime before. It's actually a curse seal, that slowly drains the life force of the person it's placed upon...and, if they somehow survived, it'll serve as a tracker..."

Morrigan put her hand on her chin, as if assessing the situation, "My my... If I didn't know better, my dear Stranger, your behavior is like that of a man worrying for his beloved's well being."

"... I have enough dead friends, Morrigan." Stranger returned his attention to Xen, "Is there any way to undo this seal, and negating its tracking device nature?"

Xen tilted his head a little. "Well...there is a way...but even with the primary function of the seal gone, its other purpose can't be erased."

"Which is?" Luna asked.

"The life drain is primary," Xen clarified.

"So...we can get rid of that one?" Rallen asked, raising a brow. The boy nodded. "How?"

Xen pulled out a book of sorts and held it up for all to see. "I can read the instructions since the spells in here are so ancient," he explained. "They were written by ancient _Twioli_. However..." Xen looked serious. "The spells in here are forbidden."

"Just _how_ forbidden?" Luna asked, raising her brow.

"Forbidden that, if they landed in the wrong hands - or in the hands of the people in the Realm of Light - they can potentially kill someone...or destroy a city as big as..." Xen trailed off, trying to think of a city.

"New York?" Fred suggested.

"What's New York?" The boy asked, blinking.

"There goes the Avengers..." Tyrone muttered.

"We'll explain that to you another time." David replied placing a hand on the boy's shoulder

"Could you really blame him for not knowing?" Eragon asked Tyrone

Luna shook her head. "Never mind that," she said, and pointed (with a weird snapping sound - like from a whip - heard from somewhere) at Xen a little. "You said that we can undo the primary function of the seal, right?" Xen nodded. "What do we need to do in order to get rid of it?"

Xen opened the book and flipped the pages until he finds the one with curse seal. "Here it is," he said, pressing his finger onto it. He then narrowed his eyes at it. "But...how did that person know about this one? It takes a lot of power to even _place_ the seal onto a person. And even if they did, it takes a lot of time to perfect it."

Luna moves behind the boy to look at it herself. "Hmm...and it seems that the only people who can do it freely are..." She trailed off, her eyes narrowing and she looked in another direction with a troubled look on her face. "...Is this related to _him_?" She murmured, rubbing her chin.

"Related to who?" Shinobu asked?

"Luna...?" Rallen let out, barely hearing the blonde.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Xen laid the book onto the table, and pointed at the instructions to remove it. "What we need is someone with a lot of Ethereal Spirit energy, followed by...some sort of herb that's found in this realm. I've never seen it before..."

"What other things do we need?" Shin asked, looking over the book.

"We need a fragment of...something called 'aer'," Xen said, unsure. "And some sort of stone to grind. Once we mix them with a type of sacred water, we should make something to get rid of it. In order to _that_ however, is to...somehow make the mixture go into the mark."

"...You mean inject it?" Luna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think so," the boy nodded.

Rallen looked over the picture of the herb needed, and blinked. "It looks kinda like a Mana Leaf Herb."

"Really," Luna let out, "Well, we got one thing down, but what about the rest of the things?"

"What about Yūko?" David suggested.

"Who's this Yūko?" Asuna snarled at him. David rolled his eyes at her.

"The Dimensional Witch who's Erica's master," Luna answered, bopping the girl on her head.

"She might be helpful of finding sacred water."

"The woman _does_ collect a lot of strange things...maybe she does," Luna nodded.

"But what about a rock that we needed to grind?" Rallen asked.

Doc, still on his chair, turned and suggested, "Say, you guys know what a Philosopher's Stone is?"

"Isn't that stone used to heal people?" Asuna marveled

"Looks like you two were thinking of the same thing. You think it would work?" Stranger then asked.

"It's worth a shot." David replied.

"Well, it's the only stone we know that can help," Luna shrugged, "But can we really grind a stone like that?"

"I haven't deal with this alchemical works in a long while. But I think so. Brother, don't we have a bunch of them underground?" Doc asked.

"Wait, you guys have the Philosopher's Stone underneath this place?" David questioned.

Rallen rubbed his chin a little, thinking about the last two things. "Okay...where do we find a fragment of aer and someone who can use Ethereal Spirit energy?"

Stranger raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He pondered, and then he snapped his fingers" Holy crap, yes! We DO have them!"

"Well, that's convenient," Luna said.

Stranger then immediately opened the window, "I'll go get them, you guys wait here!" And then he leaped away, they heard his rocket boots activating.

"I think I know where to find a fragment of aer," Rallen said to them and started to float up a little. "I'll be back soon!" With that, he teleported out of the room.

"Wow! He teleported!" Xen exclaimed, stars in his eyes.

Luna turned and left. "I'll give Yūko a call and see if she has any sacred water," she told them.

Shin let out a sigh. "How come a lot of weird things always happen to us?"

"Maybe we're cursed, or something," Fred said, looking bored.

A few minutes later, Stranger came back, jumping in from the same window. This time, however, he's carrying a small sack. "Will these do?" he then pulled out the content of it one by one; they were the Philosopher's Stones

Luna comes back in, but with another woman with her. "Uh...Yūko's here," she said lamely, as if weird out by the woman's appearance.

The woman has long, black hair, crimson colored eyes, and a red kimono with black butterfly designs upon it, with a black sash around her waist to hold her kimono close.

Stranger whistled, he can't helped himself but to grin, "Lady Yūko. Nice to see you again." He was admiring her looks, he wasn't worried Morrigan would smack her; they're both used to this.

"Another old friend, my dear Stranger?" Morrigan undaunted

"Yūko! How'd you get here?" David remarked with surprise.

Yūko smirked at the young boy, "Have you've forgotten... I have ways into doors of sorts that takes me to places I want to go"

"It's the truth," Luna nodded to confirm the witch's words. "I filled her in on what happened."

"I believe this is what you seek?" Pulling out of her kimono the sacred water.

"Thanks Yūko. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" David asked her.

Yūko smirked at the boy, "There is one thing I have in mind." Leaning in close to David placing lips onto his cheeks for a kiss making him blush.

Asuna's pigtails burst up in madness. "What the hell!"

David stuttered a bit by Yūko's actions, "Uh-um Yūko... you didn't have to really..."

"My dear boy, it's at least a fair deal, we'll keep this between us, hmm..." Yūko flirted with him rubbing her fingers underneath his chin. Asuna's pigtails vibrated aggressively watching the witch show off her charms towards David as he stood their frozen.

"Don't look now, but I think someone's jealous...?" Tyrone joked elbowing Psycho.

"Hah, classic tsundere behavior."

Stranger just can't help but stare, it was then Morrigan whispered, "You know, if you wish for a Ménage à trois, I could help..."

Stranger let out a manly gasp, surprising most of the Young Ones. "Dammit, Morrigan!" he dragged her away to discuss their... conducts.

Luna's face went red when she heard Morrigan. "...Oh lordie..."

Xen was looking over Yūko, tilting his head a little. "...Who's this lady?" He asked.

Doc answered the boy, "Her name's Yūko. Another old friend of ours."

"...Huh," the light brown haired boy let out. Xen went up to Yūko and bowed to her. "It's nice to meet you ma'am," he said to the witch.

"Nice to meet you as well, so you are the one who is helping Erica?" Yūko replied taking a good look at Xen carefully, "You seem to be familiar towards someone young man..."

"Huh?" The boy let out, confused.

"Someone you may have escaped from his fragment..."

At that moment, a flash of light appeared and Rallen landed in a heap. "Ow...I got the herb and the fragment," he announced, holding up the herb and...what seemed to be a shard colored green. "I have to tell you, it's hard to make aer harden into a fragment right now."

Stranger then returned, with a small blush. "Well, us elderly folks do enjoy trolling you Young Ones by being cryptic..."

Morrigan simply giggled, making Stranger palmed his face.

Rallen, after a moment, turned to Doc. "Do you have a syringe that could puncture skin marked by a seal?"

"I have one that could even pierce Superman's skin... But she's normal, it's too dangerous to use on her." Doc replied.

"Well, we need SOMETHING to get into the skin to get rid of the function of that seal," Luna said.

Doc walked to his worktable, and ransacked his equipments. Then he found that specific syringe. "Maybe this will do."

"Okay...but we also need someone that can use Ethereal Spirit energy," Fred pointed out, "That's something we don't have." Luna and Rallen glanced at each other at this.

Stranger immediately cowered behind Morrigan when he saw that syringe. "How could you!"

He felt the Young Ones stares, "Look at it! It looks like a freaking drill!"

Doc pointed the syringe towards his brother. Stranger held Morrigan tighter. A smirk was seen on Doctor's face. "Works everytime..."

Luna let out a sigh. "Me and Rallen can help with that," she said reluctantly, crossing her arms.

Xen looked over at the blonde in surprise. "You guys can use Ethereal Spirit energy? I thought it's very dangerous for the people of the Realm of Light to use it!"

Luna nods and looked to the others. "You guys go ahead and wait in the other room," she told them, "It'll take a while."

Fred looks over at Stranger. "Do you guys have TV?"

Stranger snapped his fingers, and this time, his ninja butlers appeared, "Gentlemen, escort our guess to the recreational room."

Some of the girls swooned over the ninja butlers looks.

Yūko held out her thin opium pipe inhaling then exhaling out the smoke turning her gaze over to Luna and Rallen. "You seem to be very concern for this young girl having the power of a Twilighter…

Luna and Rallen's eyes went wide, and the blonde slowly turned to the witch. "Well...it's not her fault that she has the power similar to the princess of the Realm of Twilight.

"I can say the same thing for the young one as well as the two of you Princess and bodyguard..." She smirked.

Luna didn't say anything, the shine in her eyes disappearing as she but on a smirk. "...Well, well," she said, "Your reputation precedes you, Dimensional Witch."

Yūko chuckled, "I'm only being honest Luna..."

The blonde put a hand on her hip. "I know," she said, "I was merely created to destroy what the princess failed to do back two-hundred some odd years...

"And I was created to stay by her," Rallen added, glancing to the downed brunette.

Luna glanced outside the window, into the sky. "...The madness and the fake religion created by man's desire for power...I thought I've destroyed it...but my mission isn't over yet."

"It still haunts you, doesn't it?" Yūko gave her a cold stare.

"Bah, if you think those space zombies are terrifying, try going into R'lyeh." Psycho remarked.

Luna made a bored look over to Psycho. "How do you expect me to react?" She asked, looking away with a bored look. "I was just created when I was sent there..."

Psycho looked to his brothers, "I'm just saying."

"So what will you do once you've completed your mission then, Luna?" Yūko asked.

She merely shrugged. "No idea. We avatars are given a choice to do what we please after we complete the mission."

"Ask yourself this Luna, are you truly a free spirit or just a copy of someone else's life."

Luna heard the witches' question, and tilted her head down a little. She shook her head. "I am who I am," she said, "I may be her copy, but I have my own abilities and talents. Things that she doesn't have."

Rallen looked over to where Doc and Xen are. "Is the mixture complete yet?"

"Almost," Doc replied. "Xen's been quite helpful."

"Well at least you aren't a chupacabra obsessive fan girl trying to sell lame ass Chupa-T-shirts." David remarked as Asuna had overheard his statement.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." He replied immediately.

"Chupa-T?" Xen asked, looking over at Asuna.

"You want one kid?" She said reaching into her pouch pulling out a plain T-Shirt with the image of the ridiculously looking chupacabra on it.

"...I think he's just wondering what it is," Rallen said, sweat-dropping as Xen looked over the shirt, having never seen something like it before.

"You seriously carry those with you everywhere?" Eragon asked her in surprise.

"I can see why no one would want to buy those ugly looking things." Tyrone remarked leaving the trademark bell pigtails agitated.

She scowls out to them, "You got a problem with that!?" gleaming at both Eragon and Tyrone.

"I was only asking!" Eragon flailed his hands frantically

"And that doesn't even _look_ like a Chupacabra," Luna pointed out, making a bored look at the design of the shirt.

Tyrone leaned in close up to Eragon, "Boy, I hope your dating a nice decent girl that isn't agonizing like this."

Shinobu looked at it herself, "Now that you mention it, I've never seen any chupacabra like this before."

"Chupacabra... I think I've seen them one before when we were in Mexico." Psycho remarked. "Goddamn oversized mosquito."

"Speaking of which," Luna let out, looking over to David, "Aren't you in a relationship with someone new, now?"

"Oh yeah, I am actually." David chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Xen came in with the mixture, Doc behind him. "We made the antidote-"

Doc cleared his throat, "Alright, the medicine is complete. What's the next step?"

Xen tilted his head and handed the syringe that contains the mixture within. "Here"

"Sank you," Luna said, taking the syringe from the boy's hands. Putting both of her hands on it, she closed her eyes. Her body is outlined in light purple aura, and it seemed to have transferred over to the syringe...and the mixture took on a light purple hue before returning to its normal color again. She opened her eyes and handed it to Doc. "That should do it."

"Now we gotta pierce the mixture into the seal and inject all of it into her," Xen answered. "That should get rid of the life leeching function of it."

Doc then grabbed Erica's foot; he injected the syringe into the seal.

The young woman grunted a little, and the mark began to dull out its sharp color. She relaxed a little, and she looked...almost peaceful, as if she just went to sleep.

Luna shook her head. "So she was trying to fight the seal herself, huh..." She muttered.

Doc checked the heart monitor, "Alright, she's stabilized. It worked." He then cracked his neck sideways, and slumped into his chair, "We did it, Xen."

"Yay!" Both Vash and Shinobu jumped up dancing with joy.

The boy grinned, chuckling a little. "I'm glad to have saved a life! I wonder if the Master will be proud of me."

"I'm sure she will be young one." Yūko smiled brilliantly as she turned her gaze over the sleeping Erica, "Rest well young Erica, you've tired yourself too much."

Suddenly, one of Stranger's maids came running into the med room, "Master," She said. "We have a problem outside of the mansion."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked The Stranger.

Another maid with her replies, "They are unknown visitors to this land, although they seem to know one of your friends, sir."

"Who are these people?"

The ninja maid answered, "Five individuals, riding on top of a winged beasts. A violet dragon and an undead griffin."

Stranger, hearing the news from his maid headed outside with David and the rest of the group following to reveal Randwin, Seamus, Raenar, Rolo-mono, and Dyonia, pestered by Stranger's servants preventing them from passing, they had their weapons drawn clearly itching to attack.

"Aye, either let us through ye windbags or get ta dyin'." Seamus retorted.

"Great, just what we needed at a time like this." Psycho nonchalantly remarked.

"Is there a problem?" Stranger asks to his newcomers.

"No offense but we're in kind of a hurry." Dyonia made a bored expression.

"What the hell!" David shouted out in surprise what he saw.

Chibi turned to him, "David, aren't those Ranger's campaigns?"

"David sighed deeply agitated, "Yes Chibi, they are."

Randwin noticed David from afar as he called out to him, "David! Could you tell these ninja maids to let us pass or they'll be major bloodshed."

"That's putting it mildly." Dyonia slurred.

"Some guest you all are." Luna remarked.

"Do you know these people?" Stranger asks.

"Don't worry about it, you can let them through." David stated.

Stranger snapped his fingers to the maids bringing their attention over to him, "You can let them pass for now. They are friends of our guest.

The maids back down Randwin forcefully pushed aside some of the maids trying to make his way through David. "We have a problem! Ranger's walking into an ambush solo, and I owe forty bucks to the local taxi company."

"...Why am I feeling a bad premonition about this?" Shin asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Wait, why is owing forty bucks to the local taxi company a bad thing?" Luna asked with a confused look.

"You might say they needed the ride over here by taking a cab to pick up their beast." David remarked.

"It's a long story but I'll jump right into it." Randwin replied.

"Ooh, story time." Psycho remarked.

_*Flashback*_

During the mid fall day a black limousine pulled up at Fanfiction May Cry as two men, appearing to be from the mafia escorted a Soviet woman in the age between 31 and 35 years old seen with burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face, neck, chest, and leg seen smoking a cigar as she enters inside with one of her men opening the door.

Inside Ranger was jumping out of the way of flying sand bag, swinging from the rafters on a rope. He jumped back to avoid a second then ducked a third. A fourth same at him from behind which he rolled out of the way of only to barely miss a fifth. The sand bags were coming at him from all sides, testing his agility and honing his reflexes.

"Four minutes," Seamus called from the landing, a stop watch in his hands.

"Not bad for a mercenary." The scarred face woman remarked with both men by her side.

Ranger turned, jumping out of the way just in time to avoid another sand bag. He brought up a hand and with a clicking sound, Dyonia flipped the switch that ended the exercise. Ranger frowned at the new trio even as a bit of sweat dripped down from his scalp.

"I'm pretty sure the sign on the door said closed," He said dryly.

The woman smirked folding her arms as her men remain still by her side but eyes glued onto Ranger in safety of their leader.

"Pardon my intrusion for just waltzing in without permission, but I was told I could find a skilled warrior in these parts."

Ranger threw a glance over his shoulder up to the second floor landing. He could see Dyonia put a hand on her throwing knives, Randwin shifting his posture so as to more easily draw Quel'delar, Raenar put a hand on the pommel of his rune blade, Seamus easing his hands onto the grips of his plasma rifles, and Rolo'mono moving to the railing his carbine close at hand. Satisfied his back was covered Ranger turned and walked over to his desk. He sat himself down in the chair behind it.

He was unarmed; he didn't wear his proper weapons while training. Rosemont was leaned up against the desk, was Ddraig Caul hung on a wall behind him, Sol and Luna were holstered and hanging from the coat rack that held up his cloak, his Longbow was resting against the back wall with his quiver close by, and his knife was on the desk itself. He leaned back in his chair, watching his unexpected guests.

"Maybe there is," he answered. "What's it to you?"

Both guards flinched worried for their superior's protection but she audaciously held her ground gesturing to them from reaching their firearms.

"Normally I would frequently employ the Lagoon Company to handle Hotel Moscow's work considering the state we are currently in."

"Cut the horse shit lady," Ranger said sharply as he opened a drawer with his foot. "Either cut to the chase and tell me what you want or get out of my shop."

"My, aren't we in a cheerful mode." The woman remark with a smirk, "Very well then, since you're so eager to know our business here I'd thought you should take a look at these." She snaps her fingers to one of her men as they handed her a folder in which she tosses it onto Ranger's desk.

Ranger picked the folder up and opened it slowly. The moment he saw its contents however his eyes went wide. Within a second he was on his feet, knife in hand, the blade held close to the woman's throat as her guards sprung out their pistols pointing them directly towards the mercenary.

"Where is he!?" He snarled as the woman's smile vanished, flailing both her hands up towards her men in halt as she remained calm towards Ranger's actions. She showed no sign of fear even close to getting her throat cut.

"Ranger!" Randwin shouted from above.

"Where!?" Ranger repeated furiously.

"West district," she replied. "In the Ruins of Cool World."

Ranger then pulled away and began snatching up his gear quickly.

"Lad," Seamus began, "ya need ta calm down."

Ranger ignored him however and shoved passed the woman and her goons. Randwin, Seamus, Raenar, Dyonia, and Rolo'mono scrambled down the stairs after him clearly alarmed. By the time they reached the door however Ranger was starting his Mongoose.

"Damnit Ranger this is a trap and you know it," Randwin snapped.

"Like hell I'm letting that bastard get away!" Ranger shot back before driving off.

_*End of Flashback*_

Luna blinked after the flashback waves faded away, staring over at Ranger's group...and silently shakes her head. "This will end bad..." She muttered to herself."

"Shade always be a sensitive spot lad." Seamus remarked.

"Gee you think?" Dyonia quarreled.

"Fantastic, another guy hell-bent on revenge resulting in him doing something stupid. Like that's anything new." Psycho flustered.

"So now we have a problem on our hands" David sighed crossing his arms.

"In any case, we should go find Ranger and help him before he kills himself due to his rage." Stranger submitted to the group.

"...One of us will have to stay with Erica," Luna suggested, looking down at her face. "That way, she won't do anything...drastic when she wakes up."

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm a doctor, we don't leave our patients behind." Doc stated.

"I'll stay too," Xen said, "I can't leave her now."

"Hah! If you leave now, all those doctors we've met would laugh at us." Stranger remarked.

"Indeed they will... Never again." Doc said.

"I guess this will leave the rest of us to figure out what to do with Ranger then." David confirmed turning to Stranger, "Stranger, you think you could lead us?"

Stranger cracked his neck and knuckles. "Well, lucky for all of you, I have a ride waiting for us." He then pressed the holographic keys to input a command of sorts.

"Just point me where and I'll take you there."

"So where too?" David asked.

"To food!" Luffy called before getting smacked by Sanji.

"This isn't the time for dinner baka!" His teeth comically sharp as he scolded his captain.

"I put a trace on the lad. We'll find him." Seamus remarked.

"Well that's great!" Shin said happily, but Luna's attention is elsewhere.

"Huh...?" The blonde muttered.

"Is there anything you don't have?" David smirked.

"Young Ones," said The Stranger, "As I said before, whoever this Shade really is, we need to come up with a strategy to beat him."

"Right, so we take the Osprey and save Ranger?" Dyonia stated.

"That's the best course of action for now," Luna nodded. "We have no idea what we're up against."

* * *

**Alright, for those of you who've read this chapter already I've made some changes onto it. I wasn't completely satisfied with how the last two chapters turned out because they seemed completely off and missing something so I wanted to rewrite this chapter all over again to lead up with a different change for the next chapters. Hopefully it won't lag on so much, again, terrible sorry.**

**For most of you who are familiar with the last chapter we had some help from ****YueTwili, Crystalkeyblader from Deviantart and ****StrangerDenB4 also known as Stranger-D-Eternal along with some others as you may know about by now. Until then feel free to leave a review if you like. **


	7. The Alpha Dungeons

**Before we begin reading this chapter I have to inform everyone first to reread the last half of chapter six for me because I made some changes onto it leading a different path for the story rather for the one I was building up for. I felt chapters 7 & 8 were completely off after not receiving a whole lot of feedback and felt like the two chapters could be made into one which I did for this chapter. Again terrible sorry everyone but hopefully this chapter will turn out better than the last two. So here's to leave off, with a special fighting sequence, hopefully some of you are fans of Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Alpha Dungeons **

At the entrance of the Alpha Dungeons on Toonime's west side, Napalm was poking around to find an entrance. After a good half hour or so he came back, "I'm not finding much unless some of you can shrink. Otherwise, we'll have to blow a hole to get in and that'll wake everything up inside." Napalm informed.

Ussop was getting nervous trembling, "Wake what up? What's inside?"

"Just about every kinda nasty monster, nyan. But there are...ummm...zombies, creepers, big daddies..." Felicia meanders on making a list of wicked monsters.

Ussop stammered acting sick, "I've contracted Can't-go-in-that-cave disease!"

David was riding on Arokh searching for an opening to get inside. "Any luck yet Arokh?" He asked his dragon campaign.

Arokh snarled in response having no sight from his aerial view.

Luna dropped down on top of Ussop and stood up. "Couldn't find anything on my end," She said.

"See? The cave is already out to get me!" Ussop fret from on the ground, "Its dropping girls on my back!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure Sniper King..." Nami and Sanji both replied rolling their eyes at him.

Rallen teleported near them. "I can't find anything as well, I'm afraid."

"It's going to take a lot of careful planning." Said Zoro crossing his arms gazing ahead, "We don't know what we're walking into."

Luffy nodded with a serious face, "Yeah we have to be very careful."

"...Coming from you Luffy?" Luna asked with a blank look.

"Yes coming from _him_." Chopper and Nami both agreed.

"The last time you said that we were trying to get inside Iceberg's office." Nami remarked sweat dropping.

"Oh come on we can do this!" Luffy put on a wide grin.

"...Not convincing..." Fred said with a bored look.

"Famous last words..." Matt exclaimed examining the area from their vantage point.

"Napalm! What are the chances of blowing our cover if we bust through an entrance?" David pondered.

"There's no such thing as a quiet bomb Dave...Unless we dig." Napalm uttered.

"Hey someone get Ed to start digging! Hah!" Matt emitted thinking of an Ed, Edd, and Eddy reference.

"Ed is still at his home with his pals," Luna told Matt, "And I don't want to risk three innocent boys into this."

"True, but they are Toons, and they're very in-destructive." Matt admitted.

"Guess trying to find a Voltorb is out of the question.." Chibi commented.

Napalm was examining the ruins, thinking of a way inside, "Okay...entrance, entrance, entrance..."

Felicia was grooming herself, licking her right paw, "Nym, nym, nym."

Just then David's phone went off. He blinked his eyes before pulling out his phone to answer, "Yellow?"

Freakazoid was joking around as Dave's phone rang, "Avon calling!" He grinned wide.

It was Joe on the other end of the phone, raising an eyebrow as he was driving, "Who are you calling Yellow?"

"Joe?" David questioned in response to his answer, "That was a joke I heard."

"Ohh.. Sorry, didn't get it at first." Joe said with a sweat drop.

"You'd have to hear it from someone who was mentioning about Mexican's trying to use three words of English in a sentence."

"In any event, what's the situation? I lost track of you trying to treat both ladies to an afternoon meal." Joe stated referring to both Mizore and Lilith.

Mizore heard over the phone, "He did make a promise to us."

"Uh... well things are not good, as you can see, like finding a needle in a hay stack only instead trying to find an entrance in a cave with no tunnels and a twilight warrior who's gone after his Darkside." David exclaimed.

Nikolai overheard on the phone, "Hey that almost sounds like what Richtofen did when-" interrupted by Lilith and Xejo telling him to be quiet.

"What is this, Trapped in a Drive Thru?" David portrayed.

"Don't get started on that Song." Arokh irked.

"You'll have to excuse the Russian...too much to drink. Anyways, where are you at now?" Joe asked. "I'll try and be over as soon as I can...Depending on traffic...its worse that Dallas on a bad day..."

"Should we also tell him about a maniac that attacked Erica?" Luna questioned.

Napalm had Dave turn the phone over to him, "We're over the Alpha Ruins trying to find a way in without waking everything up inside. Our best but longest option is digging."

"Why can't you just make a new door that doesn't trigger anything?" Joe asked flatly.

Matt was still looking as if he knows something, "Yes, but there's always a way in even when the obvious doesn't present itself."

"Then why not just make an entrance?" Mizore queried.

Rahbie glances at Matt for a moment then to the group and smiles, "Oh we will have our entrance in a moment."

"Just how can anyone get in here without an entrance I'll never know?" Eragon asked himself looking around.

"Now's a bad time to be asking that." Chibi remarked.

"Well, I have a crew ready for that, but whatever works. Heck I bet Lilith can get there before us just by flying."

"I'd watch what you say around Mizore there Joe?" David stated.

"Personally I think neither would have minded." Joe replied eying Mizore and Lilith staring at each other.

Sparks were flying from each other's eyes back to back both going, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Hmmmmmmm..."

"Lilith, sweetie, how about you go ahead of us?" Joe suggested to the succubus, "You're probably faster just flying."

"Oh, are you sure dear?" Lilith smitten, "What about the outbreak of questionable women that could violate you?~"

Joe turns back to David and Matt on the phone, "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying." David answered. "Does that have to do with anything with middle school girls wearing bells that obsess over chupacabras much?"

"Oi vey...It's Tenchi Muyo all over again." Matt remarked to Joe.

"Ugh, this is like that encounter with Erica Fontaine." Joe flustered.

"What about Propane?" Freakazoid suggested.

"Yeah! Hank Hill sells them all the time, maybe we could ask…" Before saying anything further Moe's jacket suddenly opens up revealing Hank Hill's head popping out shouting.

"No!"

As his head went back inside of Moe's jacket, he only shrugged off instead.

"Anyways, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay Joe." Matt said with a light stammer, "Uh...have fun in the traffic?"

"Just contact us when you get here alright?" David confirmed. "It's dangerous so you might wanna start off finding Ranger's campaigns first. They went on ahead to search in higher grounds for Ranger."

Lilith was still having a stair down with Mizore, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmnnnn... Hmmmmm..."

Joe hangs up with a sigh.

"Too bad we don't have cartoon logic of using a side panel to teleport somewhere," Luna sighed wistfully.

"You know, it's not like we would find an entrance with flashing, neon signs that said, 'Secret Entrance'," Rallen said, putting his hands on his hips.

Rahbie raised her hand, "Or...I could just make a portal doorway?~ All Master has to do is wish it." She smiled.

"And you just brought that up now?" Asuna scowled at the genie.

"I didn't want to be rude and interrupt." She sweat drops.

"Never mind her Rahbie, Alanabeth comforted patting her on the shoulder. "She's just upset because no one bought her Chuba-T-Shirts today."

"What're you talking about?" Freakazoid said wearing all of the Chuba T shirts at once grinning like a goof ball." Alanabeth gave him a wide eye look of confusion.

"When did he get..." Chibi was about to ask only to pause for a moment, "Nevermind... I DON'T want to know."

"I bought 'em at the last moment!" Freakazoid answered, sitting proudly and grinning.

"And there's your answer anyway." Eragon remarked.

"You know what? Let's just find the dang entrance already." Chibi retorted.

"Rahbie? Do you think you could teleport us inside all at once?" David asked.

"Yes I can!~" Rahbie replied face beaming happily.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to kick some butt." Asuna remarked.

Napalm glances at Asuna, "Okay if you wanna go all Yarly and try hard you can be the first one to lead the charge." He grinned a little.

"Oh Nappy don't tease. Heehehehehee. ~" Myffle joked.

"Does anyone notice Nami sounds a lot like Asuna?" Moe gawked adorably.

"Ironically for you to be saying that Moe since I think you and her once had a thing for each other" David remarked.

Ussop turned to Nami, "Hey he gawks at you like Sanji do-aaaaakkk!"

Nami whacked him over the head, "Ussop! Never mind!"

"Oi, don't be making eyes at our navigator." Sanji said to Moe with his voice sounding stern before long smiling, thinking, "_No one makes eyes at Nami-swan without getting a good kicking! I will protect you Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan!"_ In his imagination, he was a daring knight protecting a defenseless Nami.

"Keep your eyes in your head..." Nami said sounding sternly.

"Okay, if we're in agreement here, this happens kinda fast." Matt informed everyone about ready to make the wish. "Is everyone ready? Because we very well COULD make something mad when we pop in..." Waiting for the group's go ahead.

"Wait!" Tyrone shouted out to everyone.

"Now what?" Luna asked.

"Hmmm, what is it?" Nico Robin stopped looking at Tyrone.

He reaches into his coat and pulls out a spare bottle of rum popping the lid off taking a hit. "Can't go in when I'm not sober." He smirked.

The blonde made a bored look. "...Really?" She said.

Chibi dumbfounded, "That's it?"

"What?" Tyrone shrugged frantically. "You wouldn't let Nikolai go into battle without having his vodka. That's disrespect to a Russian Solider there."

Luna readies her blade, placing it on her shoulder. "Do what you want," She said to Tyrone. "Just don't get in the way.

Eragon turns over to Alanabeth, "How do you and the others deal with that?" He asked her.

Alanabeth shrugs, "Eh, same way we deal with everything else. Just let it flyby like its nothing really."

"...It's amazing that I'm used to this..." Rallen said, readying his psychic spoon.

"Hahahahaha! Okay. Does anyone else need to be smashed before going in?" Napalm asked glancing at the group.

"Alright Rahbie. Do your stuff." David spoke out to the genie.

Matt began rubbing Rahbie's bottle, "I wish we were all teleported into a safe enough place inside the ruins!"

Clapping her hands and very suddenly they warped into a clearing inside the ruins. "Done!~" She said. "Oh goodness, its pitch black in here..."

"I don't have any torches just this blue due..." Freakazoid remarked.

"Might as well make myself useful." Napalm changes into Bright Man, turning his light bulb head on, but not at full power. "Oh wow...we have several ways to go from here..."

"Great... What's next?" Eragon went, "An army of Vol-" before he could finish his mouth was covered.

"Don't say it!" Chibi miffed.

"Dark places like this reminds me of the USG Ishimura..." Luna muttered, pointing her Plasma Cutter around warily.

"Alright! Let's go kick some Monster butt!" Luffy shouted running ahead like usual.

Ussop and Nami we're both shouting at him. "Oi! What happened to being careful?!"

"There goes the captain..." Napalm watched as Luffy charged then watches Freakazoid go running in pretending to fly. "There goes the internet nut and here..we...go." He follows them deeper inside the tunnels.

"So much for a sneak attack." Chibi sighed.

"Called it!" Luna said walking in with Rallen and Fred in tow.

Matt shows a smile, "Well let's go."

"I gotta say Napalm; I've never been in the Alpha Dungeons before. Exactly what's down here again?" David questioned in curiosity.

Napalm, in his Bright Man form responds, "There's "enough" down here. I've seen thing's ranging from Minecraft mobs...the mean ones...Big Daddies, Big Sisters, any kind of monster known, uncommon, or little known is in here and they get worse the deeper you go."

"So we just have to watch out for Minecraft mobs and big daddy's got it." David nodded in understanding.

"Toonime is home to everything under rated, uncommon, stuff like that. Even really creepy boss characters like from Mother 3 could be here." Matt stated.

"Like I said, there could be more." Napalm said once more.

"That reminds me, how've Ness and Lucus been Chibi?" Alanabeth asked the pigtail Pokémon trainer.

"They've been doing well. Thou I get a little concern now since they started hanging out with Becky." Chibi replied.

"Well, thankfully, you can only find the things I fought against in space, at a parallel Earth," Luna commented.

"So any idea about how to counter-act if we run into either of those, Napalm?" Eragon asked.

"I'd say smash it with a hammer, but guns tend to do better."

"I'll keep that in mind." Eragon replied.

"Nyan Heehehehee, a rag tag group going in after a villain. The stuff movies are made of.~" Felicia smiled kitty like.

Troy was calmly walking next to Brutus as they continued on further down, "This will be interesting." He grinned a little.

Continuing further down Bright Man spotted in the dense of his light a pale white ghost school girl fazing into the walls. "And that just happened..." He gestured.

Ussop and Chopper, having seen the ghost, both turning white and their knees wobbling, "...gah...gah..."

Napalm whipped around hissing in a sharp tone, "Shut them up or you're going to attract **EVERYTHING!**"

Both stopped and went dead silent.

"Well, easier done than said." Troy chuckled.

Shin let out a squeak and hid behind Luna. "I-It's the ghost girl!" Realizing he was behind Luna he let out a cry, crashing into Moe in the process.

Luna only groaned a little, palming her forehead. "When are you going to get over your gynophobia?" She asked the cat man.

Moe turns around noticing Shin on the ground as he lifts him up like a man grabbing a chicken by the neck, shaking him up like a sheet putting him back onto his feet.

Rallen looked over at Shin as he muttered nonsense under his breath, teetering a little as his amber eyes spins a little. "...It'll take him a while to get over his phobia of women."

"Um... excuse me...?" The ghost girl appeared in front of everyone revealing to be Sayo Aisaka

"Oh cool a Ghost!" Luffy grinned suddenly having a big net. "Let's catch it!"

"Hey back off Pirate boy." Asuna protested defending her. "It's only Sayo; she isn't one of the bad kind of ghost you see the Ghost Busters catching."

"Oi, knock it off Luffy." Nami quarreled at the straw hat pirate captain, "I think she's here to help."

"And besides, you can't catch a ghost with a regular net," Luna pointed out; giving the leader of the Straw Hat pirates a bored look.

"Oh, well, what brings you here?" Luffy asked with his usually grin.

"Shouldn't you be back at Mahora Academy, Sayo?" Asuna questioned.

"Mahora Academy...?" Matt sputtered. "Geez there's too much anime to keep track of..." Sweat dropping on the thought of it.

Sayo frowned as she explained her story, "Well you see... I was wondering around on campus until suddenly I was being chased by this Ghost hunter who said he wanted to send me back into the Ghost World. I told him no but he kept proceeding to capture me and before you know it I was drawn here of all places. Who would have thought I'd run into a group like you guys."

Chibi made a face palm, "This'll sound stupid, but did he had white hair and glowing green eyes?"

Sayo pondered to herself for a moment then replied back to Chibi with an answer, "Um... I believe he did."

Rallen made a bored look. "Really?"

"Yep. That was Danny Phantom alright." Chibi flustered.

Sayo nodded shyly. "I'm only relieved I found you here Asuna. I don't think he would have ever stopped chasing me."

"Is it some goofball trying to be a Ghost Buster?" Felicia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah sounds like someone with a second childhood issue." Napalm chuckled.

"Wait.. How did he get to the Academy in the first place if he doesn't even live **CLOSE** to it?" Eragon asked in curiosity.

"You're asking that now?" Chibi remarked.

"Maybe he might have ways of teleporting from other sides of the world doing so from the afterlife. That's how most ghosts are capable to traveling in different places." Alanabeth stated.

"Well.. That's one way to put it." Chibi admitted.

"Well don't you worry Sayo; you'll be safe here with us." Asuna comforted her giving a thumbs up with Sayo nervously doing the same.

"Hey Sayo? What are you made of exactly?" Freakazoid asked.

Sayo looked at the superhero alter ego with a puzzled expression, "Well, technology I'm a spirit that still wonders Mahora Academy really. Thou I'm actually terrible at scaring people at times."

"So you're not made of the buzzy stuff when my leg falls asleep? Okay, that one's a Myth!" Freakazoid jots down on a clip board.

"Um... no..." She lets out a sweat drop, "If I may ask thou, what brings all of you here in this place that's usually abandon?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours that's somewhere here and we gotta save him," Luna told her.

"Hmm... I don't know of this person you speak of but I could help you find your way through this place if you like."

"Great, we really appreciate it," Luna grinned.

"That would be wonderful.~" Rahbie smiled, "We could use the help so we don't attract any monsters."

"Just as long as Danny doesn't come and mess it up." Chibi miffed.

"Alright," Sayo nodded with glee, "Follow me..." She fazes through the wall for a brief moment only to realize as her head came out, "Oh, sorry, you're not ghost like I am. Let's take this way." She leads them on into the tunnels.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere!" Napalm grinned moving along with the others in his Bright Man form.

As they continued further down the tunnels, Brutus pointed to Dave, indicating to ask him, "RrrrrrrrrrrrrrRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

David looked at Brutus curiously, "Hmm?"

"He was implying to ask you about why we're here and he can't talk, just growls." Troy answered for his companion to David.

"Oh... sorry, I guess I'm not too good at understanding sounds of communication much." David replied sheepishly. "Let's just say, our leads on Ranger and Shade's whereabouts led us here from the information given to us back at the mansion. I can only hope for Ranger's sake he doesn't do anything irrational before we get there."

A few minutes later, they found a rather large entrance...with a neon sign above it that said 'Secret Entrance'. "...I stand corrected," Rallen said as they stared up at it.

"Well this is a little obvious..." David remarked referring to Rallen's statement.

"Good old Toon Logic!" Freakazoid cheered.

Suddenly, they heard a haunting sound similar to that of a whale's call coming from the other side of the 'Secret Entrance' doors striking the ground in a tremor giving the group an unstable footing. They backed up to avoid further gestures as the doors smash wide open.

Ussop and Chopper screamed in horror by the site, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekk! We woke something up!"

Emerging from out of the doors was a genetically enhanced human being in an enormous diving suit, the entire torso covered by a high-gauge metal carapace, the head protruded directly forward from the upper chest area, encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes and a large, fully-functional conical drill attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow. It carried on top of its shoulders what looked like a young girl clothed in a dirty dress reaching below to its knees.

"... Crap," Luna said with a bored look.

Before the others could act they heard a young familiar voice that of someone they knew back from the lodge, "Hey guys..."

"Does that thing know us? Or should we be shooting at it?" Franky asked in a wide eye look.

"Wait a minute... why's that voice sound familiar?" Asuna questioned.

Troy glances at Brutus' eye. It was still blue, "Nope, this doesn't seem to be a threat."

As the young child's head lifts up glancing at the others, it appears what looked like a little sister was actually a young boy dressed as a little girl.

"Jeff!" Moe shouted out with excitement to see his own son.

"Jeff? Why are you dressed like that?" Chibi asked in shock with Eragon looked away trying not to laugh.

"Nyahahahahahahaha!~" Felicia squinted with laughter, "Oh how adorable you are."

Franky, Luffy, and Ussop were also trying to keep from laughing as they hid from behind the others snickering, "Sssnnnnkkk...~"

Jeff irked rolling his eyes, "Well accidently mistaken to be my somewhat mother," Referring to Chibi, "It wasn't easy to have this Big Daddy follow my orders, especially with my cheat code so I had to dress up as a little sister just to get its full attention."

"Well.. That's rather... smart I guess." Chibi admitted.

"Heh, looks nice on ya, Jeff." Eragon joked.

"But now that I've gotten this thing taken care of," Taking off the dirty dress tossing it into Asuna's face, he returns back into his usually attire again, "I think this Big Daddy can be useful enough in battle."

"I guess don't knock it if it works." Napalm remarked.

Sayo looked at Jeff puzzlingly confused, "Was that little girl actually a boy?"

"He was dressed up to make the Big Daddy obey him." Robin answered to Sayo with a warm smile.

"Aww... that's so sweet."

"So are we going inside this painfully lit entrance or no?" Zoro retorted getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah, follow me." Jeff led the way. "You guys better all stick together, there's a lot of blocky weird looking things roaming around here."

"Let's just go and prepare for the worse." Chibi sighed.

"...And we have even _more_ weird stuff coming our way," Rallen said with a deadpan look.

"Or maybe we should ask if they're buying Avon?" Freakazoid said with a goofy grin.

"Like that over there?" Shinobu pointed at what was a handless humanoid creature with four short legs hanging off the bottom edges of its rectangular body having large, empty eye sockets, a mouth twisted into a signature sad expression, and a greenish, grass-like camouflage skin.

"Rahbie?" Matt said to his genie with a response, "Iron Golems and Cats please?"

"Of course," She smiled warmly as she claps her hands and Iron golems attacked the mobs and the cats kept the creepers away.

Jeff snapped his fingers, "Big Daddy?" The bouncer followed Jeff's demand becoming enraged as the light colors on its helmet were red as it let out an inhuman roar assailing towards the grassy rectangular creatures with its drill.

"Welp," Luna said as she readied her sword, "To get on our way, we'll have to go through all these things first."

Hostile mobs of Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, and Spiders appeared before the group when suddenly, explosions were heard from afar, the upper cave walls burst opened followed by a giant something crashing down onto the monsters. Asuna cling onto David's arm for dear life standing usually looking at the trade bell girl. The figure rose up from the dust cloud, its massive size made them think it was a robot; but it wasn't. The horned cyborg turned around to face the team, while spinning his drill spear. Its red eye shone brightly as he scans the area.

"Whoa!" Asuna marveled, "Look at that thing, its huge!"

"Good job, Tadakatsu!" A voice cried from above. The owner of the voice was a young man in yellow-gold attire; he removed his hoodie and speaks to the team, "Do not worry, for Tokugawa Ieyasu has arrived!" Ieyasu then punched one of the monsters, his fist shone brightly as the creatures were thrown away by his strength.

"Who's this guy?" Asuna asked.

"He is Tokugawa Ieyasu, one of the Shoguns of Feudal Japan... and currently stuck in our timeline!" A figure in black dropped down, and cracked his neck, "Kept you waiting, didn't I?" The Stranger Cometh and he's here to help!"

"Another grand entry by the Stranger." Joe said with a slight sweat drop.

Freakazoid had a One-Man band set all over himself and did a quick intro theme and ending it with a Kazoo. "No grand entry should be without a Grand Entry theme!" Grinning wide with everyone else fell over at how corny the music was.

"Well Jeff, this probably puts your big daddy to shame." Asuna smirked.

"Sue me, at least it was useful." Jeff negated.

"Try fighting the Handymen from Columbia, those guys give Big daddy's a run for their money" Xejo replied to Asuna.

The Stranger laughed at Joe's comment, "Well, if you live as long as I am, you can't help but be grand in many things!"

"Where were ya?" David flustered.

"Fortifying the defenses of my island, Gotta protect my home, you know? Not to mention it's a UN approved trading hub." Stranger explained.

"He also led us here to find you guys." Mizore replied.

"Nya, hai Lilith!" Felicia greeted her with a kitty smile.

"Oh Felicia, hai!" Lilith responded to her, "Traffic was a bear wasn't it Joe dear?"

"**I. HATE. TRAFFIC!**" Joe quarreled having a grumpy face.

"I'll stay close to you Joe so nothing touches you that shouldn't." Lilith smiled softly holding onto his right arm.

"Uh..Thanks Lil-" Mizore clings onto his other arm. Lilith was still at odds with Mizore.

"How are Miss Mage and the kid?" Luna asked as she fired at a Creeper.

"Ah, fortunately they are getting better! They are still recovering as we speak." The Stranger said who then materialized a quad barrel shotgun.

"Well that's good!" Shin exclaimed happily, before he had to dodge an attack in which Stranger immediately shot all four barrels of the shotgun into one of the mobs.

"Oh my dearest Stranger, stop babying them. They can take care of themselves, you know?" A swarm of bats flew down, surrounding the Stranger and at the same time protecting him. The swarm combined and became Morrigan Aensland.

"**FEMALE!**" Shin screamed as he ran away from the succubus.

"Shin..you do realize there were several here for a while in front of you, right?" Joe asked, slightly sardonic.

Felicia, Myffle, Rahbie, Nami, and Nico Robin all looked toward Shin either sweat dropping or chuckling at him.

"Was having a woman around at a time like this necessary?" Tyrone adverted glancing over to the other female campaigns in the group, "Not referring to you ladies of course."

"Of course." Morrigan smiled kicking a mob. "I assure you, I am more than just looks..."

"Was that a flirt?" Tyrone questioned the succubus with a brow raised.

"Most girls can be flirty sometimes, Tyrone." Vash replied.

Eragon sweat drops from Tyrone's response with Chibi replying, "It's not worth trying to ask at this moment.

"Hello Sis!" Lilith waved.

"My dearest sister! So good to see you again, Lilith." Morrigan proceeded to hug her sister. "How have you been?"

"Been doing fine, enjoying my time with Joe" Lilith replied hugging back.

Psycho makes an impact onto the ground floor carrying a woman with brown hair in ox horns and eyes in a blue qipao Chinese dress with golden accents wearing white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and blue panties underneath. She put herself down as the man limped his leg away.

"Paiiiiiin... So, how was the ride, Chun-Li?"

"Could've been better, but I've been through worse."

Psycho kneeled as he waits for his legs to heal from the impact.

"Officer Chun-Li! So nice of you to... drop in," Stranger greeted her with a warm welcome, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I've been through worse." She replied.

"Chunny!~ Nyaaaah!~" Felicia pounces on Chun-Li and knocking her to the ground. Very happy to see another old Capcom friend.

Napalm looked at her and smiled, "Hah! Hey Felicia? I know you're happy to see Chun-Li, but let's do the pounce and greet thing later, okay?"

"Heehee, sorry Chun-Li, got carried away nyan." Takes Chun-Li's hand in her large paw and helps her up.

"It's alright Felicia, I'm happy to see you too." She smiled getting back on her feet.

"Alrighty then, introduction time! The man in yellow is Tokugawa Ieyasu, the shogun that united Feudal era Japan way back in the 1600s! And the big one is his vassal, Honda Tadakatsu."

"Do I dare ask who else is in there?" Xejo questioned Stranger.

"What do you mean, Young One?" Stranger questioned.

"Exactly as it sounds: Is there anyone else that went with you in that thing?" Xejo replied.

Stranger raised an eyebrow, and looked at the behemoth of a man that is Tadakatsu. "Hey now, this man is still human! Although, the reason of him being inside this armor is... confidential."

Ieyasu walked next to Stranger, and talked to the team "Forgive me, but only I know why he is what he is now... But I am sworn to secrecy." Tadakatsu nodded, making some sort of mechanical steamy noises while doing it.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was Texan in there! Hehe." Nikolai said trying to joke.

"...That made no sense, Nikolai." Joe said nonchalantly.

"What? I was speaking on the randomness of the moment" Nikolai recalled.

Freakazoid somehow had a drum set and did the classic Rim Shot over the odd random joke Nikolai tried to pull.

"Eh, who cares any way?" Luna shrugged. "A lot of people have skeletons in their closets."

Psycho added, "Of course, you all knew who Lady Thunder Thighs here, so I don't think an intro is neces-" he was interrupted by Chun-Li, who smacked the back of his head.

"...You want me to freeze him, while you're at it, Officer?" Mizore asked.

"Nah, me and Stranger go way back. His brother here merely needs more discipline."

"...Why do I have a very strange feeling that Chun-Li and Morrigan will team up somewhere in the future?" Luna asked herself, seeing the Chinese ICPO with them.

"They've done it before Luna. They'll do it again many times, maybe even with people from Bandai-Namco and Sega." Joe quipped.

"Hmm," Luna let out.

"No offense but can we skip to killing ass here." Dyonia made a bored expression standing from above the group with her siblings and two comrades. "We're in kind of a hurry."

Suddenly they heard the voices coming further down the cavern. A very creepy static sound as something with long limbs, thin bodies, black skin, and glowing purple eyes holding a block teleported in the middle of the group very angry.

"**HEY BUDDY**." Joe punches the mob in the gut before pouring water on it.

"What are those purple eyes in the darkness?" Nami asked.

"I think they're called Endermen...they hate being looked at but I just spray them with water and they go teleporting as far away as possible."

Nami screamed comically, "Aaaaaaaaaaah! I forgot! Don't look at the eyes!"

"I hate the Endermen as much as they hate me looking at them. They remind me too much about an overhyped internet meme/ scary guy that ain't scary." Joe muttered.

"Oh yeah the Slenderman." Lilith smiled cutesy with a nonchalant response after words on Joe's statement, "Yeah kinda lame when you think about it." She blows through a few mobs.

Tokugawa Ieyasu leapt towards some Endermen, punching them all into submission. "Tokugawa Ieyasu! On the field!" He called.

Napalm and Matt both hold up score cards for Psycho's entrance and explosion kill. "Heeyyooooooo!" Both of them cheering.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Luna exclaimed as she jumped into the fray.

"D'aw! I wanted to take one of their heads off; I hate those Endermen...things." Nikolai said.

Nami grimaced and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Ugh, why would you...?"

"Nyaaah I think it has something to do with the heads being hard to find? I dunno what you would do with them..." Felicia was sweat dropping at the thought of head hunting mobs.

Lucky for Nikolai, the rest backed away from Ieyasu and went for the team. Joe unflinchingly gunned incoming Enderman that were teleporting in front of him.

Randwin, Dyonia, Seamus, Raenar, and Rolo'mono all draw their weapons clearly itching to attack. "Finally, a battle." Raenar remarked.

Stranger walked into the fray wielding his quad-barrel shotgun, shooting at the different various mobs into oblivion with his beautiful pair, Morrigan and Chun-Li following.

"Perhaps you should turn on the lights, my dear Stranger." The green haired female with bat-like wings on her hips teased, shooting enemies with her Soul Fist.

"Morrigan, this is not the time or place to be flirting!" The Chinese in blue exclaimed, kicking every incoming enemy with lightning fast kicks.

"Tell that to her sister when Joe is around..." Mizore responded to Chun-Li, launching Ice shards at the mobs.

Felicia slashed and kicked, doing super fast combos. Bouncing around the mobs like a blue ball, then taking more out using her Rolling Flash. "Oh let her have her fun.~ You really can't stop a succubus from acting like one." Jokingly smiling.

"OOH! I know what to do!" Nikolai hatched an idea in a certain manner burps at a creeper's face as the creeper stood still for a brief moment turning around and walks to the other mobs as it explodes in their pathway.

"Well that's one way in getting rid of them." Jeff stated.

"It's shame for me alone!" Nikolai somberly burps out loud next to Asuna.

"That's disgusting." Asuna retorted flailing her hand in her face.

"What he lacks in manners he makes up in wit and combat strength." Joe said to her.

"Aye, the lads needs our help." Seamus informed.

"Let's hurry this up." Randwin remarked as he, Seamus, Dyonia, Raenar, and Rolo'mono charge into the fray slashing stabbing and shooting everything in their path.

"**KILLING SPREE!**" Luna shouted with glee as she shot at any enemy she spots...followed by a rather maniacal laughter. Rallen, Fred and Shin kept their distance from their (possibly) psychotic leader.

"...Has..She been playing Doom?" Joe asked frantically.

"Well, better than just going through without trouble." Chibi stated getting her staff ready with her skitty, Sakura nodding in agreement.

Felicia dashes around slashing, punching and kicking down mobs, "Nyaaaaaaaan! Mrrrrrroooow!"

Arokh breathes out fire from his mouth burning through various mobs in his way, "One warmed up!" He chuckled fearsomely.

"Head-in-Butt syndrome!" Matt and Freakazoid shouted out at once.

Matt takes control of a huge boulder, smashing it into the mobs, "Hey I wonder if this is how a Whomp feels!" He laughed.

"Hey Jeff, you still have that video game controller thingy you used against Negi?" Asuna asked the young video game hacker.

Jeff looked up at the trade bells girl curiously, "Well I did just use it to take control of a Big Daddy even thou I had to play dress up with it."

"Try using that cheat code of yours to invoke one of Negi's spell cards."

Jeff only glanced at her, "I did that yesterday."

Asuna convulsed him, "Listen you little twerp, if you don't use your cheat code to invoke that spell card I will beat the living snout out of ya then feed you to the creepers."

Jeff scowled at her only to shrug off using his game controller 'Cheat Code' punching in the usage of invoking one of Negi's Pactio, his spell cards. The two were in close proximity as Asuna began to levitate before him while a globe appeared around in an abdominal area. Jeff then reached into the globe, as he successfully pulls out the contract card he needed for Asuna to assist everyone in battle.

After selecting the right card without having to go through random selection, Asuna undergoes through a transformation sequence taking on the appearance and powers of the image shown on the card Jeff pulled revealing to be the armor, Bellatrix Sauciata (Wounded Warrior). Equipped with armor and a large, powerful sword, despite its size, she was able to wield it properly without difficulty and ambidextrously charging in the fight brandishing her sword at various mobs.

David and Moe were encountered by one particular type of mob, the Skeletons, which had gray bone bodies and same basic head structures as the other hostile mobs. They carried bows in their right hand while some were wearing armor.

"Ow… a skeleton!" Moe contemplate reaching from behind his back as he pulls out two double bladed swords. "You wanna fight me man? Let's go!" He lunges at one skeleton sparring it down as another fires its bow, only to have fling the arrows right off with a thrash move before cutting the skeleton down. "Too easy man," Moe alleviated. "If it bleeds we can kill it!"

"You sound rather assured." David adverted.

Two more skeletons appeared as they assailed towards David, one in front and behind. David flailed out his weapon, a shield with a sword blade attached to it as he surges towards his opponent behind him dodging its arrows before slashing the skeleton a couple of strikes then swifts over to the next taking it out along with two more skeletons.

The skeletons were joined by the zombies who had green skin and empty eye sockets surrounding the two congesting them. Asuna breaks through cleaving her way between the zombies and skeletons creating an exit for the two to escape with Alanabeth stepping in, both hands glowing with black magical aura crossing her arms together then sprouts out a black wave of magic pushing the zombies and skeletons back.

"Thanks girls, we owe ya one." David commented.

"Don't mention it." Asuna replied.

"By the way, love the new look on ya, Asuna, suits you very nicely." David acknowledged.

Asuna showed her affection with a light blush, "Thanks Dave. Now let's save the petty talk and kick these mobs butts."

"Right behind you, give out the order." David followed her lead as the two faced on their opponents back to back.

Shift's laser light bo staff cut through the mobs and Big Daddy's with little effort. Myffle's Neko fairy magical buffs gave her partner added power with each kill. Matt effortlessly picked up mobs and telepathically smashed them against the wall and the floor. Rahbie magically created buckets of water to toss at the Endermen, driving them mad and causing them to panic, only to get themselves killed by the Straw Hats.

"Three pace hum." Brook muttered calmly as he cooly slipped past a bunch of doused Endermen, putting his sword in its sheath only a second before the mobs fell.

Randwin mows through waves of Skeletons and zombies effortlessly. "You'd think people would know better than to throw the walking dead at a paladin."

"That and anyone with weaponry in general. I think people got waaay to use to zombie hoards that's its almost common place." Matt chuckled to himself switching up his attacks. He flipped open his DS and summoned the digitalized Red Pyro to fight for him along with a Red Medic.

"Hudda Hudda Hudda!" Was the only noise the mysterious Pyro summon made as he ran around and let his flamethrower run rampant. "Hahahahahahaha! I am art!" The Medic summon called out as he popped his ubercharge, now helping the Pyro summon burn to death the bigger enemies.

Moe clinches onto the hilts of his double twins with excitement ready to jump in. "Oh yeah!" He commences, dodging a ton of arrows being shot at him by skeletons then hacks and slashes his way right through. He looks over his shoulder to see Randwin obliterate another platoon of enemies with a single blast of white and gold light.

"Need a hand?" Moe asked.

"Nope." Randwin replied slicing the head off of an enemy that was about to attack Moe from behind.

"Sit yourself." Moe shrugged continuing on further into the fight.

Ieyasu pounded the ground with all his might, shards of the earth scattered and hit the mobs. Tadakatsu activated his cannons from his back and fired away.

Xejo swings his guitar, breaking a skeleton's head off, before a sound riff knocks back two creepers about to attack him from behind then swung his guitar, like a bat, hitting a Skeleton through the roof...kinda shocking to some, knowing how reserved he is.

David and Asuna join in, weapons in place facing on two bouncers. One stroked the ground with its drill creating a tremor giving an unstable stance as the other lunges it drill enraged with bright red lights on its helmet releasing an inhuman roar towards their assailants. David reflects the bouncers attack using his shield weapon brandishing across the enhanced human's waste thrashing it to the floor.

Luffy did what Luffy does best. Stretch and throttle everything that attacked him. Zoro grinned wickedly as the fight became more and more interesting to him. One of his swords moaning for blood and it got its desire when mobs were cut down with one Oni Giri. Sanji's feet were like black blurs as he tumbled, kicked, and punted. Nami ran around momentarily in fright when some mobs got too close before they were shocked to ashes. Ussop and Chopper teamed up. The Straw Hat Doctor using his Horn Point to send mobs flying in mid air so Ussop could blast them with his Exploding Stars.

Nico Robin calmly clutched and broke the necks and spines of her attackers, Franky punched, shot, and Cupe De Vent'ed his way. Troy only had a silver pistol as his weapon. However his main method of an offensive attack was Brutus. Staying behind his body guard, the Nano Cell Tech robot changed his arms into mini guns, jumping in mid air and slamming into the ground to knock the mobs off balance.

Tyrone pulls out his rum bottle trying to take a hit before going into battle when an arrow suddenly shoots the bottle breaking it he pulls out his Blunderbuss aiming it at the skeleton and blows it away. "Say Nikolai?" He called out to the Russian.

"What comrade Tyrone, I'm trying to multi-task!" Nikolai replied taking a drink from his bottle then with one arm, headshots a zombie with his rifle.

"You got a spare on ya?" Tyrone asked him.

Nikolai grumbles and tosses a flask, "You owe me for next time!"

Tyrone tilted his hat in response, "Thanks." Taking a hit, "Meet me at the bar later."

"So how many per kill are this lot worth?" Seamus asked blasting down a zombie with his shotgun.

Dyonia carves through three more with quick blade work. "I'd say one for every ten."

"Ack that's just insulting." The Irish robot quarreled.

Dyonia carves off the Zombies head with her knives. "Just to make it clear, I get double because I'm just using a knife."

"This is tedious," Fred complained as he used Discharge onto a few enemies.

Stranger, Morrigan, and Chun-Li were surrounded by the mobs. "Ladies, shall we dance?" The Stranger said as he threw his shotgun skywards.

"As they say, we shall raise the roof with them, my dear Stranger!"

"Alright, I'll give it my all!

Morrigan transformed her bats into giant laser cannons, while Chun-Li gathered her Chi into her palms, she does a crane pose, and threw her palms in front of her.

"**SOUL ERASER!**"

"**KIKOSHO!**"

Mizore launches ice shards, timing up with Morrigan's and Chun-Li's attack, at the mobs.

Zombies, spiders, and skeletons try to get Sayo as they jump and swipe at her leaving the poor ghost girl defenseless. Sayo panicked as she tried to avoid them, "Ah, get them off of me!" She cried.

"Sayo's in trouble!" Sanji called out.

"Won't they just faze through her?" Ussop questioned in curiosity.

"Hold on!" Jeff orders his Big Daddy as the bouncer tramples right through various mobs tossing him over towards Sayo's location landing in front of her as he faces her assailants head on. "Hello to you all," He said in a claim manner. "And now prepare to die!"

Jeff leaps forwarded grappling with a zombie before head butting it to the ground turning to face the mobs in an irate manner as they attempt to pursue the young hacker. He flings one zombie over his shoulder and bops another in the gut before bopping it again in the face.

A creeper approaches Jeff as he was too distract protecting Sayo, it crawls with light footsteps and a signature hissing noise ready to explode when shot back before detonating. The shot came from Tyrone using a flintlock pistol on the mob, thus drawing other creepers attention towards him as they spawn in pursuit. Vash steps in pulling out his nickel-plated revolver, a .45 Long Colt shooting with his right hand taking a few hostile creepers out.

Myffle watched as the zombie mobs seemed to be spawning smaller and faster zombie children. "Oh you have to be kidding me...Are they breeding in mid battle?" Not sure if to be disgusted.

Matt smashed the annoying zombies with a huge boulder controlled by his mental powers." I think it's a new thing they picked up. When an intruder is seen they'll start coming from everywhere and randomly start spawning baby zombies." Killing one that had full gold armor, "Wow...now how did that come out with all that armor already on...?"

"I don't think we need to know Master...~" Rahbie sweat beaded at the thoughts of zombie child spawning and what kind of references could come about.

Stranger pounded the ground, as a wave of energy rippled through the mobs feet, immobilizing them.

Raenar savagely rips the head off of an Enderman and then throws the remains into the midst of the oncoming foe. With a wicked laugh he charges in after it, Runeblade in hand.

Psycho watches the blood elf ripping and tearing the enderman apart. "Hah! I like that kid!" He commented materializing an axe then throws it into an enderman's head.

Nikolai kills another zombie, as a floating golden "x2" appears over the Zombie's body he accidently runs into it.

"_Double Points!_"

Psycho heard the voice speaking where Nikolai was standing, "Who the hell was that?"

"Creepy dissembled voice from a little girl who watches over whatever I do in zombie killing. It's a complicated process, not enough time in this story to explain."

"Hey what's this do? " Freakazoid touches a floating golden skull from a dead skeleton.

"Instaaa-kiiill!"

"O-oi?" Getting frightened from the sudden voice.

Freakazoid punches an oncoming creeper, killing it instantly. "Iiiii liiiiiike!" His grin gets bigger as he runs around at lightning-Freakazoid speed, racking up a ton of kills before the buff ran out.

"**QUITE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, NIKKI!**" Joe shouted in anger.

"Freakazoid, dear! We shouldn't do that too often!" Myffle said referring to his fourth wall break.

Tyrone pulled out two Flintlock Pistols shooting in two directions back and forth with his arms crossed and uncrossed one bullet shooting a zombie in the head with its guts spilling all over Luna and Dyonia.

Dyonia flicks a bit of zombie out of her hair. "Terrific."

"Are you freaking serious?!" Luna shouted, wiping the blood off her face. "Well, not as bad as the Ishimura, but still..." She goes back to killing things.

Psycho merely laughed, "I always wanted a cute girl commentating my actions! Especially the REAL special action, if ya know what I mean..." He laughed again as he showered the mobs with hails of bullets.

Moe handed Dyonia a wash sheet. "Here you go? Nice and clean." He grinned

"I don't want to know where you got this." She daunted.

"Magic Jacket." Moe answered.

"Shit! I'm out!" Joe shouted out of ammo pulling out a Bowie Knife.

Stranger materialized an ammo box from his gauntlet, "If anybody needs ammo for any type of firearms, use this!"

"I could have used something like that **MANY, MANY TIMES AGO!**" Nikolai exclaimed.

"Okay okay, ammo issue solved..." Matt stated having summoned a Red Engineer who had finished erecting a level three dispensers and sentry.

"Hey, come on now, I use them to help people." Stranger reassured turning his gaze onto the Chinese fighter, "Chun-Li. Don't keep taking my toys away."

"Admittedly, it's hard to enforce the law when the weapons used for such are taken away." Joe remarked to Chun-Li, while slashing with his knife.

"At least they're the only toys that she takes... I still have some of your private collections with me.~" Morrigan smirked.

Stranger blushed like crazy, "Dammit, Morri!"

"Mind if I have a look? I could use some.." Mizore asked Morrigan.

"Oh, knock it off you two!" Chun-Li irked.

"This is what happens when we have yokai lovers, isn't it?" Joe remarked to Stranger.

"I remember having plenty of lovers, so this kind of thing is usual!" Stranger replied.

Randwin cuts down another group only to find even more of the various assorted monsters closing on him. He grits his teeth in frustration. "This is taking too damned long."

"This is getting us nowhere and fast!" Rallen said overlooking the situation. "We have to-" Suddenly, the team felt a vibration, as it felt like the upper cave walls were about to collapse.

"What's all that ground-shaking? Is making my head more dizzy!" Nikolai said before stumbling.

"...I seriously hope that's not an earthquake," Rallen said, looking up at the ceiling.

"**AW COME ON!**" Seamus groaned.

"Oh great," Fred said in sarcasm, "Just what we freakin' needed..."

Rolo'mono lowers his carbine and sighs, "Oh how typical."

"Crap, don't tell me this whole place is about to collapse!" Psycho snapped.

The Straw Hats stop their attack getting the hint immediately to start escaping. Freakazoid was still pummeling mobs for more insta-kill buffs until Robin's hands picked him up and dragged him off. Matt canceled his summons. His metal arms extending out from his back brace and began to sort of gallop with Rahbie riding piggy back. Shift hopping on his energy disc with Felicia and Myffle hopping on for a ride.

"Tadakatsu, Ieyasu, you think you can clear the way!" Morrigan asked from above the feudal young lord and his vassal.

Ieyasu climbed on top of Tadakatsu, "Tadakatsu! Let's go first and clear the way for our comrades!" The giant robot then uses his drill spear to clear the way to the exit.

"Let's follow them!" Stranger commanded.

Matt dashed and jumped ahead and joined Ieyasu and Tadakatsu. Forcefully shoving the enemies away and crushing them against the walls making a royal bloody mess.

"**SAVE THE VODKA!**" Nikolai yelled trying to escape with the others, hordes of the mobs we're coming from a nearby doorway.

"I'm right behind ya." Tyrone replied holding bottles of alcohol with Seamus. "Let's move bud!"

"**AYE MOVE IT!**"

Asuna rolled her eyes, "Drunks."

"It's natural, let them have their bottles, they need the motivation to run anyways." Mizore stated to Asuna.

"Dammit...!" Luna hissed before she was forced to retreat along with Rallen and Fred.

Eventually, Tadakatsu reached the final wall and burst through, as everyone were now entering a beach. Right on cue, the tunnels they ran through were caving in.

Joe was covering for Chun-Li with his magnum, "Ok, it's open, **LET'S GO ALREADY!**" Chun-Li kicked one enemy away as she run with the team.

Randwin flies up on the back of a violet dragon of some sort. "Epic Flying mounts kick ass!"

Xejo sprinted through the opening, followed by Nikolai, who trips at one point, but got back up quickly enough. Mizore somehow appears already outside.

Moe, Ussop, and Chopper ran past the group in a humorous panic, running around in circles thinking they still had to run. Joe glances at them raising an eyebrow.

Freakazoid had tumbled onto the sand and got his head stuck in a mound of sand with his rear in the air looking like a doofus.

Brutus had Troy clutched in his arms, his single eye still red and head whipping around, still expecting more danger. "Brutus! Brutus that's enough! We're safe, now leggo I can't breath!"

"Rrrrrrrrrr...heh..." Comically drops his boss onto the sand.

The last one through was Raenar on the back of his undead griffin.

"Is everyone out?!" Rallen shouted, once they're at the beach.

Luna sighs as she tosses the sword up, where Shin returned to his humanoid appearance and lands near Rallen. The cat man sighed. "That was close..."

"Guess we all made it!" Said The Stranger as he dematerialized his shotgun.

"Well so much for being the hero and saving the day…" Jeff sighed agitatedly. Sayo looked at him with a concern look for the young hacker.

Suddenly, a certain succubus with pink hair hugged Joe, "Joe! Oh, how I missed you so!"

"What the!? Where were you!?"

Stranger looked at Morrigan confused, "... Morri, how did Lilith-"

"How else did I create the laser cannons?" She put on a smirk, "I needed her in me to do that."

"...That sounds wrong Morrigan," Luna commented with squinted eyes.

"Hah! A little innuendo or two won't hurt! You kids worry too much!" Psycho chuckled.

Mizore was glaring at Lilith, as she began summoning ice claws in one hand, only to be restrained by one of the other females in the group. Lilith noticing Mizore's restraint glances and sticks her tongue out to taunt her, grinning cutely.

"Right, now that's failed and over with don't we have something a little more pressing to deal with?" Randwin exclaimed.

"Now we must go and find Ranger…" David remarked.

"Right, heh heh..." Vash chuckled sheepishly.

"Yes." Asuna nodded.

Xejo sighs "Just another day at work, isn't it?"

"How the hell can we find him?" David barked!?"

"Well, lucky for all of you, I have a ride waiting for us." Stranger informed.

"Great where is it?" Randwin asked.

"Well that's great!" Shin said happily, but Luna's attention is elsewhere.

"Huh...?" The blonde muttered.

Stranger snapped his fingers, and the V-22 Osprey that was parked in the beach deactivated its stealth camo

"It's still amazing that future technologies has come this far, Sir Stranger." Ieyasu marveled.

"It's alright, you'll get used to it, Lord Ieyasu." Stranger comforted him.

Luna went over to the thing to get a better look- and did a take. "How did...?" She glanced at the others, and back at the object, before she pulled something out.

"This isn't the one used by G-man, is it Stranger?" Joe asks still being hugged by Lilith.

"Nonsense, Joe! This bird is mine!"

"Sorry...I just...remember one story about it."

"Big Bro Stranger always has the coolest toys, huh?" Lilith stated

Seamus fires off a shot gun shell into the air. "**CAN WE JUST FREAKIN' GO ALREADY?!**"

"Yeah." Joe responds.

"Hah! An impatient one, aren't ya?" Psycho remarked.

Luna runs back to the others. "Yes, we should go," She...agreed?

As the group entered the Osprey, only Tadakatsu and Ieyasu remained, "We shall follow your lead, Sir Stranger." The immortal gave a thumbs up to the young lord. Ieyasu, on top of Tadakatsu's shoulder, held on tight to his antler helmet, as the giant activated his jetpacks and flew at the same time as the Osprey took off.

* * *

**YES IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! That's all for this chapter after putting both recent chapters updated from before into one decent chapter from week nights of work or possible even a month. ****I was glad to have help from everyone else last time, especially Napalmmanexe who's idea I thought of using the Alpha Dungeons for this chapter along with Minecraft. I don't know who are big fans of that game but I think I maybe getting into it myself :D Hopefully the next chapter will be updated soon. Until then please review.**


	8. A Calm Before The Storm

**Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as hoped the last chapter even after going through all the changes. That threw off my schedule. But I couldn't continue the story any further from where it was either. So here's the next chapter of this month and sorry all for any delays since there needed some editing and fixing to be done. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Calm Before The Storm**

Ranger brought the Mongoose to a stop less than a block away from the warehouse. He fought to keep his rage in check as he locked it up ensuring that it couldn't be stolen. So much hunting, so much struggling and Shade was at last moving back into the open again. It was almost too good to be true.

He unslung his bow and notched an arrow to the string before advancing on foot the rest of the way to the warehouse. There were no guards, none that he could see. Indeed at first glance it seemed like any other warehouse in the area, harmless and dull. But inside Ranger could feel the darkness radiating out from the structure. It was so intense that he could almost see the dark energy in the air. Only a few beings in the universe could generate that much dark power and Shade was one of them.

He rushed towards it, jumping the fence with ease and reached the door quickly enough. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his mind and soul screaming for him to bust the doors open and end this thing once and for all. He steadied himself with a few deep breaths; he couldn't shoot straight in such a rage. Then he kicked the doors open and rushed inside.

"Shade!" He roared.

There he was standing on the catwalks high above him staring down at him with the same half smirk that Ranger had come to hate. The Darkside brought up his wrist and pulled back his black gauntlets to check a watch. "You're a bit late my old friend," Shade said in a chiding manner. "You really need to work-"

Ranger loosed his arrow which Shade just barely avoided. Before Shade could speak Ranger had notched another shaft brought the bow to full draw and ignited it with Twilight energy. He fired it once more sending the shaft soaring up at Shade who once more moved just enough to avoid it. The arrow struck the ceiling and exploded, blowing a hole in the roof allowing moonlight to pour into the dark room.

"Is this really how you want to play this?" Shade asked as Ranger readied another arrow. "Depends," Ranger snarled. "How many shots do I need to use before you shut up and die?"

"More than you have with your current power," Shade replied dodging Ranger's next shot. "I'm honestly ashamed by how weak you are right now. To think I come from you."

"Shut up!" Ranger snarled firing off yet another twilight arrow. This one struck the cat walk and exploded knocking Shade down to the ground. The darkside landed smoothly on his feet however looking utterly unharmed.

"Come now you can come up with better lines than that," Shade said side stepping yet another shot. "And your marksmen ship has clearly suffered of late."

Ranger fired off one more Twilight arrow which Shade once more evaded this time by jumping over it. When he landed he straightened up and pulled out what seemed to be a fan of black feathers.

"How about I give you something a little more on your level to play with," He said mockingly. "Might calm you down." Then he threw the feathers to different parts of the room, some on top of crates, others the floor, and a few up in the cat walks. Then with a snap of his fingers the feathers exploded into black puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared hooded warriors in black stood, completely surrounding Ranger. They had weapons ranging from swords to knives and crossbows to grenades.

"The Shadow Assassins," Shade said stepping back towards the darkness amongst the many shelves in the warehouse. "I've given them a few upgrades since we last fought my friend. I hope you like their new toys."

Ranger scowled at him and set aside his bow in favor of his pistols Sol and Luna. The Shadow Assassins drew their own weapons in response. There were a few tense moments as Ranger made ready to move. Mobility would be the only way to get to Shade and end this once and for all.

"Kill him," Shade said dismissively.

The Shadow Assassins opened fire with cross bows and muskets but Ranger was already on the move. He surged forward and slammed his foot into the face of the first Shadow Assassin he ran into. Once it was down Ranger put two rounds into its chest and it exploded into another puff of black smoke becoming a feather once more.

The Shadow Assassin nearest to him surged towards him weapons ready to strike but he opened up on them with both of his pistols as fast as he could pull the triggers. A dozen exploded into black smoke before his magazines pinged empty. The remaining Shadow Assassin's reached him just as he brought out his double barrel shot gun Griffin.

He fired one blast to his right one to his left before slapping to fresh shells into the breach and firing again. Crossbow bolts and musket shots rained down on him forcing him to move once more and he drew his Longsword Rosemont. He tore at the closest Shadow Assassin's his blade slicing through them with easy. He overwhelmed them with brutal assaults one at a time, used one or two as meat shields to repel ranged attacks before he scrambled up a stack of crates into the Catwalks.

He reached the first musketeer who brought up its weapon in time to block his over head strike. This however created the opening Ranger had wanted as he drew out his knife and slashed the Shadow Assassin's throat. Another came at him from behind with a bayonet ready but he parried its attack and used its own momentum against it to get in behind it and plunge his knife into its spinal column. He then turned and threw the knife squarely into the chest of the nearest Shadow Assassin as yet another charged him with an axe. He swung low at its legs and sent it tumbling over the railing exploding into a puff of black smoke on the ground.

He then saw another group taking aim at him with their muskets to perform a volley. He ducked just in time to avoid the shots before leaping from cat walk to cat walk to reach them ramming his longsword through the chest of the first one he reached. The rest swarmed in on him but due to the cat walks could only come at him one at a time from two separate directions. He forced the first two to impale one another on their bayonets before kicking one in the stomach forcing it to fire through its disappearing fellow into the next Shadow Assassin in line.

One by one he dispatched them; slashing them, making them attack each other, knocking them from the catwalk and other tricks. Still more of them came scrambling up the cat walks towards him. He jumped from the cat walk back to the ground landing with a roll and quickly rising back to his feet and charging once more towards Shade.

The Shadow Assassins in the Cat walks however refused to relent, diving down towards him with blades ready. Ranger knew they were coming however and turned about with freshly reloaded Sol and Luna ready. He opened up with a brutal fusillade of rounds that tore into the Shadow Assassins knocking almost all of them down. The rest scrambled for cover trying to find a new angle of attack. He turned back to Shade and charged towards him once more with a savage roar. Shade kicked a crate towards him which he jumped over to avoid. Shade sent another at him which he slid under, never stopping his charge, holstering his pistols and drawing Ddraig s Caul. Shade kicked one more crate at him straight on.

"Final Twilight!" Ranger snarled. There was a roar of flames as Ddraig s Caul transformed and smashed through the crate, burning packing peanuts flying through the air. Ranger's clothes had bleached themselves silver and he felt his strength power and speed increase tenfold. He drove his sword down on Shade with a heavy two hand strike!

Steel rang on steel as Shade brought out his twin sickle swords and caught his strike, barely being forced back by Ranger's attack. Ranger broke off and attacked again swinging low while Shade back stepped to avoid the attack. He made a stab towards Shade's Chest only for Shade to side step and get under his guard. He slashed at Ranger who was forced to pull back only to stumble over something on the ground. Shade had allowed the chains attached to his blades to cover the floor, hampering Ranger's foot work.

Shade forced Ranger back with blow after blow, to close in for Ranger to effectively strike back with his larger weapon. With nothing else for it Ranger jumped back out of the shelves clear into the open floor and drew out Rosemont with his left hand. Two swords in hand he pressed the assault against Shade who was forced back onto the defensive. "Well you seem to keep your head clear enough to think," Shade commented ducking a strike from Ddraig s Caul. "That's good."

"Shut up!" Ranger snarled making a stab with Rosemont which narrowly missed Shade's chest. "Shut your damned face!"

"It was a compliment," Shade replied parrying another attack. "One of the few I can give."

With roar Ranger made another heavy slash towards Shade's head with Ddraig s Caul. A grave mistake.

Shade side stepped his attack and slashed Ranger's right wrist. The blow cut through Ranger's gauntlets just enough to cause enough pain for him to lose his grip on Ddraig s Caul. Then Shade slammed his knee into Ranger's back and sent him crashing down onto the chains. Then Shade pulled back on the chains to fling Ranger up into the air only for him to crash back down to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Pathetic," Shade said mockingly as Ranger struggled to push himself up, his wrist still bleeding. "How far have you fallen?"

Ranger looked up to see Shade pluck Ddraig's Caul from the floor, the sword now in its sealed state. "You aren't worthy of this sword," He said. "Once perhaps, but now?"

Shade then gave a small sigh and turned away.

"Finish him," He said walking back into the darkness of the shelves.

Ranger pushed himself back up struggling to stand, if he moved fast enough he could still get him, his back was turned. His legs however were refusing to move, several cuts from the chains leaving trails of blood leaking into his boots. The Shadow Assassins circled Ranger; blades raised and ready to deal the killing blow... until.

David crashes through the warehouse windows from above as he makes haste and chops off two Shadow Assassins' heads off and lands killing off the nearest enemies.

"Hey! A little unfair to have one against many, wouldn't you guys agree?"

"It's only fun until somebody gets hurt." Vash exclaims pulling out his revolver.

Dyonia, Randwin, Raenar, Seamus, and Rolo'mono burst in close behind David weapons drawn. "Sorry we're late!" Randwin called, "These guys wouldn't shut up!"

"H-hey? What's wrong with my voice?" Asuna whined.

"Thanks for the invitation." Joe sarcastically replied back.

"Aw, shaddup!" Luna said as she dropped in on a Shadow Assassin, quickly jumping off and landing near the others. "You should be thankful that you've got help in the first place." She held up a gun as she got into a stance.

Joe then brandished a shotgun. "It comes with the trade, Luna."

"Now, now, let's not fight while we're on a mission." Shinobu replied.

Shift jumps in through the same way as the others, bouncing off the heads of the Shadow Assassin's "AaaaaaaChuckanooooooriiiiiiiis!~"

"Kill them all," Shade ordered simply before turning away.

The warehouse was swarming with enemies, all emerging from the shadows infesting the area. David equips his weapon onto his wrist and fights through the area immediately taking three to four Shadow Assassins out in a charging slash. He then finds himself in a four one on one fight; parrying, attacking, counter attacking and disarming as many enemies he could take on.

Luffy and his crew barge in and begin their attack, opening the charge. "Gum Gum Jet Gatteling!" He plows through the enemies.

Luna slashed through a couple of Shadow Assassins before firing her gun at the end. "Now THAT is a Dragon Swarm," She said as she blocked a blade meant for her and fired a shot at another trying to sneak up on her.

Shift flies in doing a wombo combo on the enemies in front of him, "I wanna say something snappy but nothing comes to mind..."

"Blood and Iron," Shade said simply, raising a hand to Shift.

Instantly Shift was screaming in pain as white hot blades of energy tore into his body as he collapsed to the ground unmoving.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! **HAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA!**" Shift was going into his unleashed phase as the twisted jagged grin formed as his white eyes turn black with two little beads popping in, the blades came flying out. "Speaking of weirdos, here's a real winner!"

"Oh God Nappy!" Myffle cried, fluttering over her partner and starts healing him as fast as she could.

Shift was starting to wake up, "B-Buzzards...cheap shot..."

Shade simply stepped over his inert form and vanished into the darkness.

"Get back here damnit!" Ranger snarled charging after Shade, ignoring Shift.

"Running like the coward he is, peh." Joe muttered to himself before hitting an assassin with the butt of the gun and then shooting it up close.

"Damnit all," Randwin snarled cutting down another. "Don't let them out flank you!"

"...I think I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders and not go after him," Luna said with a bored look before she did a jump, twirling her sword like a tornado as she does so, hitting most of the assassins around her.

"Gees… Now I know how the Scout feels when he needs a dispenser." David muttered engaging in another battle.

Four more enemies come from the other side to attack were interrupted by a smoke bomb thrown down on the spot releasing a thick, grayish smoke screen followed by a .45 caliber shot from a silver revolver taking one of them out. David looked up to his left to see Vash and Shinobu standing from above on some crates.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to rely on more than just one line of defense." Vash smirked to the boy tossing him a Beretta.

"Thanks for the quote of confidence," David replied taking aim and shoots one.

Another group from above ambushes them and then another larger group further over. David and Vash engage taking out four Shadow Assassins in front with firearms while Shinobu performed a mid-air attack on four other Shadow Assassins wielding her katana. They continued fighting quickly disposing six to seven before David finishes off with a death blow.

"These guys seriously just don't wanna give up, do they?" Vash remarked.

"It's like you always say, Vash. _Death and poverty like you so much, they brought FRIENDS!_" David quotes with a light snicker at the last part.

"Not the best time to be making foolish remarks at a time like this." Vash replied.

Freakazoid, not seeming like he's taking the fight seriously was zipping around but was doing well beating on the assassin's, yet singing like Jerry Louis. "Oooohh Laaaady in the dress in crowd singin' songs...!~"

"My god..." Chibi makes a face palm from watching him.

Joe pulls out a bowie knife and without even turning stabs an assassin behind him. He turns around shot gunning it and pulls the knife out.

Seamus guns down several with his plasma rifles while Rolo'mono scores some head shots with his carbine. "When did we last have a fight like this?" Seamus asked.

"When did we last actually do anything?" Rolo'mono countered.

"Touché."

Once a path was cleared David, Vash, and Shinobu descend to the upper level, as another Shadow Assassin jumps them out of nowhere, quickly disposing it then four more appear from the other side of the balcony begin shooting. They run to the nearest cover and dodge the fire until reaching an area ahead with creates hiding between aisles as another group of enemies from the other side attack in the same melee. The enemies on the left then back off to reload giving the three to opportunity to strike.

"Shinobu, you take out the ones from the left, Vash and I will cover you and take out the others from the right." David ordered.

Shinobu nods in response, "Right, time to put all my ninja training into good use."

She leaps over the balcony onto the next getting rid of two enemies with muskets then defeats another two with crossbows as they respawn back into their original form. From the other side a pair of musket assassins appeared in front of David and Vash; taking aim and cover behind crates while returning fire. Vash takes out two gun enemies and then three more on the left. David runs across from the catwalk as two more assassins attack blocking his path; defeating one and then throwing the other off as he continue across several more enemies attack from the other side including a few wielding swords and knives. He takes two shots from his Beretta taking one down then uses his shield sword to sever three more before parrying off one with a long sword followed by another.

"You're sure having a lot of fun over their?" Vash remarked.

"You really think I'd try something this irrational." David replied pushing back his assailant then counters another attack.

"Well, I guess it is kind of a stupid approach on your part, isn't it?"

"That's very hilarious at a time like this Vash." David retorted, "Now how about backing me up here why don't ya?"

"Hey, I was only trying to cheer you up." Vash replied sheepishly, "Well since you are in a bit of a need I suppose…"

More gunshots were fired from below shooting at Vash before he could finish his sentence, he frantically panics dodging gunfire as bullets ripped through the platform and destroying some crates.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I'm always being shot at everywhere I go." Vash whined.

"Talk about bad timing." David shrugged as he hears something thrown on top rolling around. He glances over to see an active grenade and deeply sighs. "It's been one of those days."

With no further hesitation David pushes aside his opponents making a run, ten seconds to spare before detonation and a few Shadow Assassins from behind firing with crossbows. He spots a horizontal pole up front making a jump to swing across as the grenade detonates blowing up the nearest enemies, David takes hold of the pole only to lose grip and fall landing on top of Vash who just manage to make it out of the crossfire, both of them dazed out with swirly eyes.

"**AMMO. NOW!**" Nikolai yelled, slashing an assassin with a sickle.

"Weapons...Left!" Franky shouted shooting numerous enemies.

Brook waltz past a few he was facing, sheathing his sword, "3 paced...Notch Hum.~ Yoohohohohohohoho!~"

"Okay, time for something new..." Luna muttered as she changed the cartridge of her gun. Then she held up her gun in the air and shouted, "Squall Shot!" She fired a blue bullet in the air and then ran off to slash at a couple more assassins. As she does so, the bullet she fired began to fall and split into many blue bullets, falling on a couple of other Shadow Assassins...like it was a rain of bullets.

Outside, Matt was with a few others holding a defensive position, "Rahbie? Dispenser in there please?" He ordered.

Rahbie claps her hands and a level three dispenser appeared in with the others, "Done!~"

A Shadow Assassin hits Freakazoid in the knee with a crossbow bolt only to have its head blown off by Joe, "That was for the stupid meme." He remarked before tackled by another Shadow Assassin trying to stab him in the throat.

Joe allowed the Shadow Assassin to tackle him throwing the assassin over and stabbing it in the chest. "**DON'T BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEW!**"

Freakazoid was yanking the arrow out of his knee, "I used to be a super hero...Until I took a...!~"

"No Arrow Knee Jokes!~" Nami and Ussop suddenly smacked him as they retorted.

Several Shadow Assassin's began raining crossbow bolts, grenades and bullets down on the raging battle below.

"Variable Trigger!" Luna shouted as she fired a flame type bullet at a Shadow Assassin.

Four rush Luna with heavy melee weapons, and one with a halberd.

"Shit!" Luna cursed as she fired a couple of rounds at a couple of them and jumped, and flipped away from the one with the halberd. She then pointed a gun at his head. "Good night." Fires and blows his brains out.

Nikolai then threw out a semtex grenade and stuck it onto a large assassin. "Hey, stick around for a while!...Get it? Because- Nevermind, SCREW you!" The grenade then goes off, tearing the assassin's arm off.

Asuna charges in flailing her long sword in mid-air tearing away two enemies. "Where do these guys keep coming from?" She muttered avoiding an assassin shooting arrows at her.

There were a ton of enemies around her coming from straight ahead on the western side, another on the southeastern side and from the right on the southern side leaving her vulnerable. She charges in for an attack performing enhanced kicks and slashes on each and every enemy without using her Pactio powers, posing and taunting at the end as she does a charged forward slash getting rid of the enemies up close.

"Ha! Is that the best you guys can do?" Asuna mocked holding out her sword amongst the fallen foes.

"Wow! You're so amazing, Asuna." Shinobu applauded as she jumped down from the balcony landing next to Asuna.

Another archer above aims for Shinobu while she was off guard only seconds before being rid of by a gunshot as it tumbles off landing onto the ground floor. The young ninja trainee turned around glancing towards the source, being Vash along side with David recovering from his fall on top of him.

"Vash, David, your alright!" Shinobu cried.

The two chuckled sheepishly leaning onto of each other, "Yeah, barely."

"Luna, I need-" Joe started before using a pistol to shoot an assassin "Ammo!"

"Here you go!" Luna called out as she threw a cartridge at Joe before drop kicking another trying to come at her.

"Much obliged!" Joe said throwing an assassin into another one, and then after reloading the pistol, shooting them, the bullets going through one into the other

Raenar and Randwin battle several back to back, swinging their blades while Dyonia practically dances about the battlefield slashing and stabbing with her blades.

"Sheesh, how many of these guys are there?!" Chibi quarreled with her staff ready.

"I don't know, fifty or so now," Dyonia called cutting down another Shadow assassin before a second rushed to engage her.

"Great..." Chibi sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'll give them one thing: They're more fun to fight than zombies" Nikolai replied to Dyonia

A stray musket ball then hit Nikolai square in the left foot.

"SVOLOCH! THEY HIT MY VODKA!"

"Makes me wish I have a scythe or something, with a gun added in," Luna mused. Jumping over one, she added, "It would've made things ten times easier." She then used a Sonic Thrust at an assassin before firing a large pulse of energy at some of them behind her, crying out "Pulse Shot!"

One with a massive hammer spots Chibi off to the side and charges her. "Whoa!" She jumps out of the way.

David jumps in front of her trying to hold it back but struggles, "Boy, this guy works out."

A second drops down from the rafters on top of David, raising its hidden blade to strike! David was in no condition to make a move only to have his back saved by Asuna blocking the attack.

"Asuna!" He cried.

Asuna grits her teeth but still put on a smirk, "Don't worry about me I can take care of this one.

"Shade!" Ranger shouted, gripping Rosemont tighter. "Come out and die you bastard!"

"Really Ranger?" Shade replied his voice echoing about the room. "That's the best you could come up with? No snappy one liners or clever insults? I'm disappointed."

"Just shut up and get out here!" Ranger snapped. "I've waited to damned long to kill you."

"Well then..."

Ranger spun on the spot and brought Rosemont up just in time to parry Shade's attack. The Darkside had slipped in behind him while they had talked, using all of the crates and boxes as cover for his approach. Soul Eater, in its sealed state clashed against the longsword as the two broke their lock and swung at each other repeatedly with heavy two handed blows, but while Ranger put every ounce of his strength behind each attack Shade easily, almost lazily blocked each of his blows.

"Is this your best my friend?" Shade asked in mocking tones. "The legs aren't still hurting you are they?"

"Shut up!" Ranger snarled taking another swing at him only for Shade to step away. Then Shade smacked him across the face with the blunt side of his sword forcing Ranger to stumble back. His face stung but Ranger didn't care, he just wanted Shade dead on the floor.

He charged in again only for Shade to vanish back into the shadows and Ranger to blunder into a crate with his strike.

"Touched a nerve have I?" Shade asked his voice echoing once more. "It was a bitter day I suppose for you. Your apprentice and his friend dead, you lying on the floor with your legs slashed to bloody shreds, and myself saving everyone from certain doom while attaining true power."

Ranger set aside Rosemont in favor of his pistols Sol and Luna. He began blasting away at the crates turning them into splinters of wood spiraling into the air.

"Quit wasting your ammo," Shade snapped. "You're making an awful mess of this place."

"Shut up!" Ranger snarled again continuing to fire.

Then suddenly Shade was above him. Ranger jumped back to avoid Shade's blow before curing himself, he'd left Rosemont behind. Shade put away Soul Eater and drew out his revolver as Ranger reloaded. They both brought up their weapons just in time to resume shooting. Ranger fired off rounds as quickly as his fingers could pull the trigger but Shade took careful aim and with each shot not only deflected Ranger's shots away but ricocheted off them into other bullets. Not a single round hit either of them.

Ranger shoved the pistols away and drew out Rosemont while Shade brought up his chain blades. He charged towards the Darkside with a reckless abandonee heedless of his own safety. He thrust at Shade only for him to duck away and land a shallow cut just above Ranger's right knee. Ignoring the pain Ranger pressed in hacking and slashing but Shade continued to negate and counter his every act.

"This is actually almost sad," Shade said dryly as he evaded another swing from Ranger. "You seem to have lost a lot of your skill. Did a few months in hospital bed really do this much to you?"

"Shut up!" Ranger roared yanking his knife with his hand while attacking with Rosemont with his right. This change in strategy caught Shade off guard for a moment but he quickly recovered deftly blocking Ranger's every attack.

"You're pathetic attempts at revenge aside," Shade said as he deflected another strike. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear a god damned thing you have to say!" Ranger snapped striking with both blades at once forcing Shade back.

"Well I'll say it anyways and hope some of it gets through that stubborn skull of yours," Shade replied. "There are other powers at work now, powers outside of my control. Powers you are in no fit state to face."

"I'm in a fit enough state to kick your ass!" Ranger snarled taking another twin strike at Shade.

Then Shades swung out the chains wrapped about his wrist and with two hard pulls yanked both swords from Ranger's hands. The two swords spun through the air and landed well behind Shade in the darkness.

"So you say," Shade replied darkly. "But this display claims otherwise. You're not putting up nearly as good a fight as you were the last time we fought, that was a battle I will cherish. This one is almost an insult to my skills."

Ranger yanked out his knife but Shade did not move to attack.

"Come a little closer and I'll do more than insult you," Ranger growled.

"That's a bit better," Shade said almost in a cheerful tone. "But if you want to survive the battles that lie ahead of you, you'll need to improve greatly. Surpass the skills you once possessed."

Ranger charged him ready to stab him as many times as it took to shut Shade's mouth. Shade however jumped up into the rafters and sent a shower of dust down at Ranger who brought up his hand to shield his eyes. When he looked up again Shade had forced open a window.

"Get back here!" Ranger shouted.

"If we're going to fight I want you at your best," Shade replied coldly. Then he took a small piece of paper from his pocket and let it fall down towards Ranger. Ranger snatched it out of the air and saw that it was an address.

"What the hell is this?" Ranger demanded.

"The first place you will need to go to in order to reclaim and perhaps surpass the strength you had before," Shade answered.

"Follow that address and others I send to you until you at last face me once again. If you survive until then we shall fight one last time, to the death."

"How about I just kill you here?" Ranger replied. Letting the paper fall he pulled back his fist gathering Twilight energy in it.

Shade sighed.

"Really this?" He asked wearily.

"Twilight Frigra!" Ranger shouted throwing the flaming orb of silver energy at Shade. Shade raised a free hand and without a word sent a blast of dark energy into the attack catching it mid flight and dissipating it.

"On that note I'm leaving," Shade said. "Come face me when you have some hair on your chest."

Before Ranger could stop him Shade jumped out the window and was gone. Ranger scrambled up to the window after him but by the time he reached it Shade had vanished from his sight. Furious he punched the window pane, shattering it into dozens of pieces and blooding his knuckles.

Suddenly as if a switch had been thrown the Shadow Assassin's all vanished in puffs of smoke, and swirling crow feathers.

"What the hell was that all about?" David asked merely losing his balance plunging his sword into the ground keeping him up straight, "My life is a video game."

"They've retreat," Randwin said grimly.

"Soooooo did we win?" Luffy asked grinning wide.

"I have no idea to be honest..." Ussop replied to Luffy confused as to what was really going on.

There came the sound of footsteps from the darkness, moving towards them as Ranger emerged from the darkness, a look of utter and purest rage on his face.

"He got away," Ranger announced in a tone that showed barely restrained anger.

"Uh..." Luna droned out. ('Dude looks like he's going to explode...') Luna thought.

Ranger brushed past everyone and kicked open the doors. Without so much as a thank you or a backwards glance he climbed onto his Mongoose and drove away.

Randwin, Raenar, Dyonia, Rolo'mono, and Seamus all share a look of pained dismay on their faces.

Luna let out a sigh, rubbing her head. "Not so much as a 'thank you'...there must be something, really wrong if he's like this."

Chibi walked over to David seeing if he needed any help, "You alright?"

"You guys do know who we just dealt with, right?" David said to both Chibi and Luna, "So why bother asking." He throws his shield sword to the ground before muttering, "Shit..."

Rallen and Shin peeked in. "Is the fighting over?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, it's over," Luna assured them.

Eragon walks inside with Rin and Sakura both on his shoulder, to Chibi annoyed. "Hey! Why did I talked into guard duty?"

Chibi responds, "You rather be dead, or still be alive?"

Eragon became startled from her response.

Then, David's comm. suddenly acted up, someone was contacting him.

"Hey all, Stranger here. How's everything there?"

David made a death groan on the intercom with Chibi and Joe just sweat dropping.

"Don't ask." Chibi said from behind David's head.

"Everything is one big cluster of shit!" Matt retorted.

"And that's putting it mildly..." Rahbie replied sweat dropping as well.

Psycho then pulled Stranger over to comment, "Did a certain someone made a hissy fit?"

"Just...Don't Psycho." Xejo said, face palming

"Dammit, Psycho not now!" He pulls Psycho away, "Sorry, about that."

With a simple shrug off David responds properly, "What's the status so far on your end?"

Stranger shrugged, "Well, Erica's condition is getting better, thank goodness for that. Doc is helping her with some physical therapy. Her legs are pretty wibbly-wobbly right now.

"I Goomba stomp assassin guys!" Freakazoid cheered randomly, "And got an arrow to the knee!"

Luna bonked Freakazoid on the head with her gun.

"**NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, DUDE!**" Chibi retorted to him.

Stranger smiled at Freakazoid's enthusiasm, "Good for you, young one."

Nikolai then punched Freakazoid. "Sorry, but I'm not drunk enough to stand that either"

"Police brutality!" He shouted.

Stranger sensed the hostilities from everyone, "Alright, how about you lot calm down... And return back to the mansion. I believe a few hours of rest would do you a good."

"I suppose we should," Luna said. "Rallen, Shin! We're leaving!"

"Yay!" The cat man cheered.

"Nyan I would looooove a break from all this fighting and running around.~" Felicia cheered.

"I think we all would." Joe added

Stranger nodded at Felicia's comment, "True that, kitty kat. Don't worry, I'll make the foods myself if it means for all of you to regain your strength"

"Stranger, you think you can give us a lift back?" David asks.

Stranger smirked, "I already sent one V-22 thirty five minutes ago."

Zoro looks at his crew mates, "Oi, everyone up, we're getting ready to leave.

"Yeeees lets go someplace nice and not have to fight for a while..." Chopper agreed exhaustedly.

"I'm with ya there pal." Asuna agreed.

"And yet it feels like some of us live for the fight." Xejo said, insinuating Nikolai and Lilith.

"...Please stop looking at me like that, comrade." Nikolai said, slightly creeped out.

"Well, I may not be as strong as my Sis, but I can hold my own.~" Lilith remarked.

"It's like trying to figure out Total Recall" Xejo quipped.

"And whether it was real or not." Joe added.

Chibi shrugs, "Shall we go now before things get more out of hand, and before Freakazoid ends up getting send to the hospital?"

A few minutes later, the V-22 Osprey Stranger sent was getting closer and landed, the piloted beckoned the others to enter.

"Let's just get going." David said stepping on board right away.

"Just give me a nice cushy recliner and leave me there for a week..." Napalm said getting on board.

"Now now, that villain didn't beat you that badly.~" Myffle fluttered near him, patting his shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind a nap on a couch..." Matt remarked getting on with the others.

Chibi sat by herself with Sakura, looking out a bit worried. Sakura gazed at her confused, "Nya?"

She looked down to her Skitty, "It's nothing, don't worry."

Troy seated near Brutus, "There's crap coming and I have an idea there isn't going to be a fan big enough to cut through it..."

Luna let out a sigh, after getting on, and sitting down. "I have a feeling that this is a beginning of things to come..." She let out.

As everyone entered, the pilot closed the back hatch and flew them back to Stranger's island.

David remained seated with his arms crossed turning his head to different sides of the Osprey with everyone holding on tight. Tyrone held onto his hat treating Nikolai one of his own bottles and Moe seemed relaxed despite what happened he is bumped a little by Nami sitting next to him shortly glancing at each other catching Sanji's attention right away in fury.

'_Meanwhile, in my apartment- I mean, Stranger's Mansion_',the immortal owner of the abode was sitting contemplating as David and the others arrived off the Osprey making their way inside as they are greeted by one of Asuna's classmates from 2-A Mahora, Kū Fei.

"Hey, you guys!" The kung fu Chinese fighter waved on top of the mansion hopping down to them.

"Hey, Kū Fei, what're you doing here?" Asuna asked surprised.

"Better yet, how did you get here?" David added making a confused look on his face.

"I took the liberty in bringing them here as my own assistance." Yūko replied standing by the front entrance having on her usually smirk.

"Wait, does that mean Negi and the rest of class 2-A are here as well?" Asuna awed.

"Nope, just a particular group in mind I've brought along known as the Dummy Force." Yūko laughed lightly.

"Are you serious?" Asuna exclaimed, "Couldn't you have asked for some else like Konoka, Setsuna, or even the bookworm to assist you?"

"I've only recruit them because I thought you were their leader, Dummy Red." Yūko teased.

"Don't even go their!" Asuna growled at the witch putting up one of her fist.

"Looks like you guys had some fun." Kū Fei smiled.

"We're exhausted, what'd you expect?" Asuna replied letting out a deep sigh.

"I had a feeling you guys would be." She walks off into the mansion, "Everybody's inside waiting, C'mon!" The others follow her and enter the mansion.

"This job keeps getting worse all the time." Nikolai mutters to himself.

"Sure beats being caught in that dimensional world with everyone from Class 2-A" Asuna remarked.

Eragon was walking down to the other room with Chibi when he was about to say something, "Chi- Ack!" He looks up as Rin jumps on his head, "Rin! What the crap!?"

Freakazoid was quietly singing to himself, "Singin songs, keeping low oh lady, sshhh shhh, lady in the red dress, froinlavenspeil.~"

Stranger was already in the kitchen, waiting for his cooking crew to assemble, while Kaede Nagase, and two other girls were helping him get things prepared. One girl had purple braided front bangs and split hair behind name Yue Ayase the other with short pink hair and a cute appearance name Makie Sasaki.

"Now what kind of dinner I should prepare for them? Judging from what's going on there, they're all pretty stressed out..."

"I've brought everyone as requested." Kū Fei informed.

"Welcome back from your mission." Kaede greeted.

Stranger saw the group heading in as they seated themselves down at the table, "Hey, what kind food do you want? Are you a vegetarian, have any allergies, or something you don't want?"

"Whichever is on the menu, I'm starved." Vash said brilliantly with joy.

"Any fried chicken or did you invite that night sparrow from Gensokyo here to help cook, Stranger?" Joe asked.

"I can help cook." Shinobu offered. "I serve everyone back at home all the time."

Stranger smiled as everyone settled in their chairs, all their stresses seemed to be gone. He heard what Shinobu said, "Alright, come on in."

In another room, Erica let out an "Oof!", nearly crashing into a chair as she tried to walk. "Ah...this sucks.

Doc stood by, monitoring her progress. "I understand that, but better than just lying around, no?"

"Yeah... ugh, it hurts like a bitch!" Erica complained as she slowly pushed herself up to stand.

Doc could help her up, but he understands the stubbornness of humanity, the ones of this age are especially stubborn. He smirked about that fact, "Well, just like baby steps. One at a time..."

One of the nurses asked Doc, "Um, sir, shouldn't we help her up"

"It's alright, Florence. I doubt she wants me to baby her all the time as she recovers. Besides, she's functional enough to stand up"

"Right..." Erica said before she went into her thoughts, in regards to her earlier dream. She dreamed of...destruction, the deaths of so many people...and she spotted hundreds if not thousands of creatures entering the world. The dream...frightened her.

Doctor noticed her facial expression. "Erica, we've talked about this before. Whatever that dream meant, it doesn't matter now. Whether it's a vision or something influencing your mind, I cannot say. But what I can say," he walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Is that you should not worry. We have friends, and together we can prevent whatever calamity that strikes."

She looked up at Doctor for a moment before she nodded hesitantly. "Yeah...sure," she said. Also...there was the fact that she encountered...what seemed to be a doppelganger of her, and the words she had said...who is she and what in the world is she talking about?

"I've seen the footage my brothers recorded... It seems that crow girl has your face... Still worried about her?"

Erica made a bored look at the doctor. "Do all of you immortals always guess what's on a person's mind?"

Doctor shrugged, "I don't know about the other immortals, but we do."

"...I hang out with too much weirdoes..." Erica muttered.

Then, one of the maids entered, and brought some refreshments. "Oh, Doc, I also made your favorite~"

Doc sniffed the mug... "Hot... chocolate?"

As if in a trance, Doc slowly walked towards the mug, as he grabbed it, he immediately sniffs its aroma. Chooooooocolate..."

Suddenly, Doc cracked his own neck, whatever trance he was in, it's over. "... Damn my brother and is obsession with sweets."

Xen silently watched the exchange between them, having not moved from his spot for a while.

Doctor gave Xen a plate of chocolate cake, "Want some?"

Xen looked pretty damn happy as he took a slice and eats it with his hands.

Doc raised an eyebrow at that; at least he has plenty of cleaning utensils in his office. "Anyways, let us continue your therapy after we eat, alright?" Ask Doc to Erica.

"...Okay," Erica let out as she took a piece.

Doc saw her face brightening up, "I take it you like how it taste? My brother usually makes his own food, but today, you're lucky he made this cake himself. I know the scent anywhere."

"So...chocolately..." She mumbled through the fork.

"And if you're the type to worry about calories and other such nonsense... Have no fear, we've found a way to make healthy and delicious foods" Doc said as he dug into his plate then smirked, "And if you're going to ask how we all know this, don't. It's a secret recipe, one out of many that we thought up during our lifetimes,"

Erica paused for a moment before she looked at Doc. "Can he also make chocolate chip cookies?"

It's a rare moment, but Doc smiled. "Indeed he does, we're bit of a culinary expert. Although he does the work, while I list the ingredients as he cooks and bakes. You want some?"

And immediately as he suggested that, Stranger entered the room, alongside Psycho, whose eating a sandwich. "Did I miss anything? I brought cookies!"

"Chocolate chips?" Erica and Xen asked eagerly.

"Well, what do you know... No brother, we're just resting before continuing Erica's therapy."

Stranger can't help but giggle at the young one's reactions, "I have dozens mooooore~" He put a plateful of them on a table, and well, let's say the Cookie Monster would be excited to see them.

The two drooled at the sight before they grabbed a lot of cookies and began to eat them. "Oh my gawd...! So chocolately and moist!" Erica exclaimed through a mouthful as they attacked the cookies.

Psycho laughed, but for once it's not the manic kind, "Eat up, kiddies! We've lots of food at the dining room, too!"

"Woo!" The two cheered, before taking a swing of milk.

As the two ate the mountain of cookies, Stranger tapped his head, beckoning his brothers to speak to him telepathically.

'_What's wrong?_' ask Doc. The Stranger then explained the situation that had happened to the young ones. '_Damn, guess it's a good call for you to do this, huh?_'

'_Yeah, they needed the rest._' Said Stranger. He then snapped his fingers, which made the bodies of Doc and Psycho to merge back with him.

"Alright! Erica, Xen, we have more food below. Are you able to walk now? Those cookies should give you the energy boost your body needs."

Erica had a mouthful of cookies, and is holding two more in her hands. "Umm...okay," she shrugged as she began to walk over to Stranger - with a noticeable limp.

Xen noticed that and went over to help her.

Stranger immediately helped her, "Guess you still need some assistance, huh?" His arms keeping her left side steady, as Xen help's on her right side.

"Come on, therapy's over for today, for now we feast!" Stranger proclaimed as he picks up both Xen and Erica over his shoulders.

He dashed towards the elevator, the temptation to jump down to the dining room is still there, but he shooed those thoughts away as they arrived in the elevator. He clicked the button for the lower levels, "Going~ Down!"

Erica wondered why The Stranger is extra giddy today, so she asked him.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you...giddy today?" She asked him.

Stranger smiled, then sighed. And answered her. "Well, it's been a rough day for everyone. I thought that I could cheer them up, so I made sure they have one of the best days ever. Not to mention," His grin was even bigger now, "It feels like ages since I meet my friends. Usually we met during whatever missions they want me to help with or anything else really. But just hanging out and be merry? It has... been a while since I've done that. Such moments are rare, so I want to enjoy it while it last."

"Wow...I guess I take some of our more peaceful days for granted..." Erica let out, with a slight frown.

The elevator dinged as they've reached the dining floor, And once again, The Stranger picked both of them up, "Don't worry, life always has its ups and downs, but with friends, we can go through anything." He then walked towards the dining room, door, and entered it

"Hiya guys!" Xen waved as they entered the dining room.

As The Stranger, Erica, and Xen entered the room, they were greeted with merry scene; all of their friends are having a feast, many types of foods and drinks were are served on many of the tables (With the non-kosher/halal ones being put farther) and they were are smiling. Stranger then put down Erica and Xen on a table, and immediately, three maids were all over them, asking what do they want to eat and drink. Despite the chaos that happened for everyone today, be it a minor one or major, tonight has proven to be one of the best days ever.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter, I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjoying it. This chapter was based from Ranger24 who wrote the first half to this chapter, if you haven't read his stuff before I recommend you checking out some of his work. Same goes with some of the others who've helped me out on this chapter, myself, Yue Twili, Captainface, ChibiSkitty-donna, Napalmmanexe (deviantart name) and StrangerDenB4.**

**Next chapter won't have another collaboration, this time I'll be taking matters in my own hand and hopefully speed things up into the story along with adding in newer cartoon, anime, and video games characters in as well instead of having it too much involved on the OC's. Speaking of which, I'm planning on making my profile on Fan Fiction again this year real soon once I've written proper bios for myself and all my OC's so many of you can get an idea of what my characters are like.**

**One more thing, if anyone has suggestive idea they'd like to add into the story feel free to let me know if you have any, I will be glad to give you credit for them. With further ado I hope you all enjoyed and hope the next chapter will be much better than this. Please leave a review if you would and tell me what you think. **


	9. Fourth Reich Fruition

**Before I begin with this chapter let me apologize for the last couple of chapters posted. I haven't been very creative and motivated with my writing lately adding in any of my own thoughts and ideas to these chapters rather than following what was written down by someone else's work. So hopefully this story will continue in my own writing further on. I'm a bit disappointed the last chapter hasn't received any reviews but if its only cause of the lack of proper writing on it I'll let it slide if this story continues to get some good feedback it needs. Hopefully this next chapter will be worth for you all.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fourth Reich Fruition**

Later that night, David went out back onto a balcony away from the others looking over the edge far in the distance somberly letting out a sigh.

"I figured you would be out here."

He turns around to see Yūko walking out from the mansion to join him.

"You seem to look rather down."

"I just needed some fresh air was all." David replied.

"Something's the matter, isn't it?" Yūko exclaimed.

"It's nothing, really. I've had a lot on my mind."

"You can't hide your feelings and thoughts away forever, David. No matter how small the problem is, it will always affect the people around you."

David lets out a light chuckle towards Yūko's statement knowing damn well she was right, "I guess there's no denying it huh?"

"You can tell me David; after all we are the only ones out by ourselves."

"There's this feeling I can't shake off after what Erica and Ranger been through. But it has nothing to do with my old teammates. Neither does it have to do what happened between me and Layla."

"Not even she who we shall not speak of?" Yūko remarked with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

David squint his eyes gritting his teeth towards Yūko's response in the same expression people make to Excalibur, "Especially her."

"It's him, isn't it? Darigan…"

The last word's that came out of her mouth made him feel unease.

"Even after his defeat he still taunts you from this day."

"What Darigan did to me, what he made me do to my own friends, was something I can never forgive myself for. Even those who were close the ones who had faith and trust in me he would make me hurt them all."

"There is no forgetting the past. But what you afflict onto yourself, you will never overcome the fear that holds you back." Yūko had spoken.

David hesitated in giving a proper response before long her arms were wrapped around his head holding him up close to her chest for comfort, "Remember this David, you and I are not alone despite the difference in what worlds we live in; whether it is old or new, deep down there will always be someone you have by your side to trust."

She releases him before turning around referring to a concern Asuna standing outside, "David." She said. "Is everything alright? You just left without telling anyone where you were going."

"Sorry Asuna." David said sheepishly, "Yūko and I we're just having a talk was all."

"I see, well don't stay out too long okay." She smiled before heading in.

"Okay." David said before heading in he glances over to Yūko, "Thanks for the talk. I needed it."

She watches David head inside having something of a stern look on her face, "You have the right idea in mind to be concern, David. For what is yet to come will prove to be a task you alone will have to choose." She said to herself.

* * *

At a situated island just offshore from the West Coast of Jump City, a large T-shaped structure known as Titans Tower, a living quarters and training facility of the Teen Titans, Cyborg, a half man half robot, Starfire, a princess from the planet Tamaran, Raven, a girl from the dimension Azarath, Beast Boy, a green shapeshifter, and Robin, their leader the boy wonder. The five young superheroes arrive at their command centre, seeing the place was vandalized.

"Who could have done this?" Cried Starfire, seeing their home was destroyed.

"Bout' time you guys showed up!" From the Main Operation room, an international assassin in a red and black track suit with two swords on his back made himself comfortable by playing games on the main screen, "Say, think you can order a pizza, after what I had in the refrigerator of yours that was some nasty stuff."

"Can we help you…, sir?" Raven scowled at the intruder along with the rest of the Titans.

The mercenary looked over his shoulders seeing their angry faces towards him, "Hey, what's with the looks?"

"Oh I don't know," Cyborg shrugged nonchalantly before complaining, "You broke in our tower and completely trashed the place!"

"Oh! That's a funny story. Where do I begin?" The man pondered to himself rubbing his chin.

"How about you start telling us why you're here in the first place?" Robin demanded.

"_Uh… Wade? I think they're angry._" Spoke a voice in his head.

"Eh, they're kids, what do ya expect?" The man replied to the voice as the Titans looked at him confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Beast Boy asked raising a brow.

"Quiet greenie, I'm telling a story." The man snapped at him, "Now where was I? Oh yeah, it's like this. For some reason the writer decided to just throw me in cause they couldn't come up with any good ideas for an entrance. So yeah, that's my story."

"I believe that was considered, breaking the fourth wall?" Starfire mentioned.

"That doesn't explain why you trashed the place!" Cyborg yelled over him.

"Hey, pal! I'm trying to focus here." The man said continuing playing their games.

"Well Robin?" Raven asked. "You have any other ideas?"

"Just one… **TITANS GO!**"

Robin orders as the rest of the Titan's followed ready to engage. The mercenary quickly pauses his game then jumps over them landing on his feet pulling out both his katanas before realizing he forgot something. "Ah man, I didn't save."

"**I think saving our rears is the important thing to do at this time.**" Spoke the second voice in the man's head.

"Right, if these kids wanna play it rough, then bring it on."

Robin engages with his Bo Staff, clashing the mercenary's defense with his two katanas as the duo vigorously spar one another in hand to hand combat in great agility and maneuver.

"**This kid's good.**" The Nutty voice said to him.

"_Real good._" The smart and sane voice added.

"He may be good, but no match to me."

"Why do you keep talking to yourself?" Robin asked raising his brow before dodging a hit from one of the katanas.

"Hey kid, I don't ask you questions what voices you have in your head."

The mercenary takes a hit from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon across the room shaking his head invulnerable to the attack. "Okay, I will admit I didn't see that one coming."

"There's plenty of more where that came from." Cyborg remarked activating both his arms with Sonic Cannons, two sets of missile launchers on each shoulder and a couple of missiles in his chest.

"_**Run!**_" Both the voices in his head yelled.

Quickly getting back up on his feet he dodges the first blow from the Sonic Cannons then avoids the missile firing aimlessly hitting different surrounding in the room dodging each attack in great agility and superhuman speed.

Cyborg groans agitatedly, "Would you just hold still!"

"Now what kind of gaming spirit would that even be if I just hold still." The mercenary stated before being restrained by claws molded by Raven's soul-self.

"How's this for gaming spirit!" She retorted throwing him in midair before being tackled by Starfire.

"Boy! You young ladies sure do work out huh?"

"**I'll say!**"

"You truly do not know how strong we really are." Starfire said blasting the merc with her starbolts.

He's slammed down to the floor behind the couch struggling to get up gripping onto the sofa he was sitting on and pulls his head over on top to see Beast Boy playing where he left off in his game. "Hey! I was on that level!"

"Yeah, this was the part I got stuck on the most."

"Beast Boy…" Robin groaned.

"Yeah yeah, give me a sec, almost forgot to save. Now where was I. Oh yeah?" He turns around facing the merc transforming his body into a Tyrannosaurus Rex looking frightening towards his opponent.

"You know, it's been fun and all, but I think it's time I get going now."

Suddenly, the Tower sirens activate stopping the fight. The mercenary didn't know what was going on, before the main computer indicated someone was wreaking havoc in Jump City.

The roads were blocked by what appeared to be men in black helmets wearing FM12 gas masks with flat clear red lenses and air filters hiding their faces with built-in vocoders disguising their voices, wearing black combat vest, leather boots, with black uniforms and trench coats. Drivers in their vehicles were agitatedly honking their horns for them to clear the road before the latter launched an attack with a RPG rounds. The drivers were forced to flee from their vehicles along with other civilians in the city with two more groups of armed men gunning down people in site.

The Titans, seeing their city invaded spring into action. "Titans, move out!" Robin ordered.

"What about him?" Cyborg asked referring to the mercenary.

"You guys go on ahead; I'll be hitting the road…" The merc remarked before being restraint by Raven's powers again.

"You've made a mess of our tower now you have to clean up the mess outside in the city." Raven said sternly.

The merc shrugged and responded, "Fine, but I get to fly the T-ship."

"No way are we letting you flying the T-Ship." Cyborg retorted.

"Oh, did I also forget to mention another thing… **BRING THE NOISE!**" The Mercenary shouted setting off explosions from outside the tower leaving it heavily damaged as the rest of the Titans groaned in frustration. "Guess I might have added too much?"

"Yeah…!" The Titans shouted.

* * *

During in the middle of the morning at Stranger's mansion, a handful of soldiers in the same uniforms from Jump City arrive towards the center of the island driving boats through rock formations for cover before reaching the beach making landfall. They get out and start heading up a path ahead where beach batteries were set off firing at the soldiers, signaling a naval attack.

Stranger was snoozing with Morrigan in his bed when his manor alarms went off. He jolted off and suited up going outside of his room. However, his island was under attack, his manor staff attempted to repel the attackers, while the citizens of his island created barricades on the roads of their homes, holding the fort as they were trained to do in case of an invasion.

"What's going on?!" Stranger asked to one of his staff members showing him what was happening.

Houses were being burnt down and soldiers were at the scene with a man who appears to be the commander. Two more soldiers faced a burned down house as Stranger saw this he became **PISSED**.

"Burn! Burn it all!" One soldier said.

"Look for any survivors!" Another ordered.

"There gonna pay for this!" Stranger scowled knowing right away who these men were instantly ordering his staff a full on attack to show no mercy on them.

Meanwhile, David awakes to the violent noise from outside his room getting up from his bed trying to put on his clothes searching for all his gear before re-equipping it and faces Vash who was fast asleep in his bed next to David's.

"Vash, you're awake." He said.

"Huh?" Vash awoke tiredly, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, two soldiers burst into the room with open fire. Vash franticly screams in his bed hurling an alarm clock towards one of the soldier's head knocking him out instantly with the other thrown off guard for David to engage and take out plunging his blade into its chest.

"Heh, talk about a bad start in the morning." David remarked pulling his shield sword out from its corpse.

"Why did you go on ahead and do something like that?" Vash asked getting out from his bed.

"Because they were firing at us, the last thing I need is to be caught dead sleeping..." He said. "Let's check on the girls and get going… Maybe Stranger might know what's happening."

The two leave their room and proceed to make their way down the hall. Just when they were about to enter two more soldiers appear ready to fire when a mattress sized bed struck them down with an angry Asuna walking out of her room.

"Man, what does a girl have to do to get a good night's sleep around here?"

"Asuna!" David called out with Vash by his side speechless.

"Who throws a bed?" He muttered.

"…What's going on guys?" Shinobu asked tiredly rubbing her eyes "Was there a problem with your bed, Asuna?"

"Oh, there was a problem with my bed alright." Asuna retorted, "David, who are these guys and why did they attack us?

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself. Stranger should know what's going on." David said.

They proceed through the halls out in a center area of the mansion where Stranger, and his staff accompanying him, were taking fire by a large number of soldiers coming in from down below. He notices the small group, taking cover to reload.

"About time you guys woke up!" He shouted.

"What's happening?" David asked. "Who are these guys?"

As Stranger turned to answer, unknown to him, his guest were shocked at what they saw; his eyes were glowing red, it may be faint, but the dim lighting of the hallway could not outshine those eyes. "Goddamn Nazis." he answered.

He stood out of cover, and fired burst shots from his MP5 Submachine Gun. "I don't care why they're here, but this is my island, my home, with my citizens living on it, and I will be damned before these crazy bastards take it over!"

"Nazis!" David shouted confused by the commotion that was going on. He hesitates to question why instead focuses on the matter at hand, "Where are the others?"

Returning to cover, Stranger answered him, "My girls are evacuating them, you should get out of here."

A burst of flames sweep nearby, flamethrower soldiers were burning the hallway.

"Just go, I'll take care of things here!" He then leaped across his cover and charged towards them. Even their flames weren't hot enough to incinerate Stranger's wrath.

David moves on with the rest of his group to the next room, before proceeding to escape, he witnesses an infinity symbol on one of the walls. "Hmm? What's this?" Checking the symbol he presses it and then the system asks for identification.

"Let's see… David Zane Langheier." He said, examining him asking for his via facial recognition and finger prints scanned. "Man… This thing's serious."

"Just you wait and see if this machine decides to ask for anything else out of ya?" Asuna remarked.

"I'll be fine! It's not that hard!"

"We need to hurry and find the others." Vash informed.

After another examining the last was a fresh blood test, "…Am I gonna have to be prepared to bleed?" David asked.

"Does it really matter?" Asuna asks.

"Uh… yeah, I hate bleeding by almost anything, even the slightest. Vash you do this."

Vash replies, "No way, you know me by now David. Besides it's your identification that's on there."

"Just suck it up and give them some of your blood. You're not gonna die from a little bleeding." Asuna bickered.

"You guys are the worst." David sighed before having his blood taken by a syringe. "Ouch!"

Once the authorization was complete the wall opens revealing a weapon armory.

"What a haul!" Vash shouted. "Now we got some guns to play with!"

David equips himself with two submachine guns, two pistols, and a shotgun while Vash stocks up on ammo for his revolver. After filling up on equipment they continue to escape checking for any still in the mansion. Up ahead were Chibi and Eragon, pinned down facing off with two Nazi soldiers.

Chibi had with her a purple clow staff with a winged heart shape on the top part and a moon in the middle, summoning her Shield Card for protection. Standing by her side was a jackal-like Pokémon on two feet like a kangaroo with long ears and muzzle retaining a black "mask" with an upper stripe, red eyes, four black appendages on the back of its head, black forepaws with large spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps and in the middle of its chest, and torso covered in yellow fur.

"Spirit, go!" She called out to her Pokémon, a Lucario, as it created a small ball of energy to create an Aura Sphere, taking out the two soldiers.

Four more enter the room, two with assault rifles, and the other two with machine guns. David pulls out both his submachine guns taking two out while Vash shoots the assault rifle from out of the soldier's hands allowing Asuna to take down with her powerful kick doing the same to the second.

"Chibi! Eragon! Are you guy's okay? Are you hurt?" Shinobu cried.

"They look fine." David remarked.

"You guys all came for us?" Eragon called out franticly.

"Good timing. I couldn't hold them off by myself." Chibi replied with her Lucario nodding.

"Is everyone outside?" David asked.

"I don't think so." Chibi replied, "There should still be some people in the mansion."

"David, let's go save them!" Vash stated.

"Yeah!" He nodded.

The group moves on to the next area arriving from behind Napalm's group and the Straw Hat Crew surrounded by a bunch of enemies, engaging them on both sides.

Shift breezed through the fight taking down two soldiers in his way with a crazy grin on his face that looked very frightening. Myffle utilized her magical attacks to back her partner up while Felicia rolled up into a ball bouncing around knocking various other soldiers to the floor.

"Napalm!" David called out.

Shift glances over to him and the rest of his group, "Ah, David. Stranger told us what was happening."

"Save the chitchat for later." Zoro informed in a stern manner, "Here comes more."

Luffy uses his sharp reflexes exceeding in enormous willpower towards his targets with the Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol.

"Heh. All talk." The Straw Hat Captain said with a satisfying grin.

"Don't let your guard down Luffy," Ussop responded, using his weapon of choice, his slingshot Ginga Pachinko, "You'll regret it later on." He uses as many types of ammunition to take out as many in the way."

"I'm not letting my guard down; these guys are just very pathetic."

Freakazoid was antagonizing one soldier by appearing and reappearing in lightening speed from different sides before the soldier fires but Freakazoid grabs his gun and fires a smiley-face on the wall.

"Hey! I did that once!" Vash remarked to Freakazoid's performance.

David switches from his submachine guns to his shotgun dispatching two soldiers before taking one of their assault rifles moving on to the next using it to fight off a few more soldiers.

Chopper transformed into a human reindeer hybrid using his ability of the Hito Hito no Mi, giving him the strength to battle his way through for Nami to reach a chest in the room.

"You sure that's a good idea, Nami?" Chopper asked punching a soldier out in the face, "Wouldn't Stranger mind if you took his belongings without permission?"

"Don't worry about it Chopper, I'm not stealing anything of his, I'm only trying to find something that can be useful." She replied before being shot at by two soldiers. "Uh-oh!" She reacted.

Sanji takes them out from behind with his jump flip kick, Mutton Shot glancing down with a sneering look on his face. "You two should know better than to mess with our navigator like that."

Zoro attempts to use all three swords, Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Shusui, striking his enemies with incredible speed, utilizing the very air itself as many fell before him while Robin with the usage of the Hana Hana no Mi to replicate and sprout pieces of her arms hindering the rest of the soldiers in painful submission holds.

Once the soldiers were dispatched, the rest of the groups arrive from the halls

"David, I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive." Yūko greeted him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"It'll take more than that to take down the man who'll become the pirate king." Luffy grinned gripping his one arm while flexing it.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that again?" David smirked to Luffy's statement.

"You wanna hear more of that, try sailing with him. You'll hear it all the time." Ussop remarked.

As David looks around in the room, "Say, have any of you seen my brother or Jeff around?"

Sayo appears phasing through the walls, "I think they were holding off up front just now."

A powerful burst came through the walls as soldiers fly out with a Wilhelm scream. Walking through the burst wall hole were Moe and a Big Daddy with Jeff still on.

"You guys are alright." Sayo cheered with delight.

"That was easy!" Jeff smirked.

"You guys are amazing, especially you Jeff." Sayo smiled brilliantly.

"Ah, well...I owe it to this thing here." He said patting on the Big Daddy's head. "And my dad too."

"That's right," Moe smirked to his son, "When it comes being in battle, combat and strength are by good tactics. It's why I never fight without out these two swords of mine."

"But you're still strong though, dad." Jeff replied.

"So are you Jeff." Sayo added.

"Yeah, at least his game controller is useful." Asuna remarked nonchalantly.

Jeff scowls Asuna, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"We shouldn't stay here long." Shift informed before turning to Matt and Rahbie, "How goes the escape route for us?"

"We've managed to clear a passage way through up ahead to locate our way out attempting to reach the hangar." Matt explained.

"You think it's possible we could loot through some of this rubble for anything value?" Nami asked.

"Nami, do you really want to take anything that might be important to Stranger." Rahbie question.

Nami replies, "It's not stealing, just something we could use just in case we're up against any more soldiers."

"She does have a point." Matt remarked.

"And possible maybe some treasure."

That last sentence from her mouth almost made everyone fall over.

"I guess picking up on supplies as we go isn't a bad idea." Matt admitted scratching his head, "So, is everyone here and a counted for?"

"Most of us...except for one." Joe replied.

"Has anyone seen Erica?" Luna asks, "We haven't seen her since last night."

"No, I haven't. I was in my room." David answered.

"We must find her!" Luna exclaimed. "David, I'll need your help."

"We'll go with you!" Luffy grinned.

"No, Luffy. We should hold off till they come back." Matt informed.

"Everyone else stay here and patrol the area. We'll be back once we've gotten Erica." Luna confirmed before leading her companions to follow, "We should probably check the med room. She might still be in there."

"Oh, I just remembered." Yūko uttered facing Asuna. "Let me give you this."

She summons a bright purple magic circle containing many symbols, one in the center an eye surrounded by eight stages of the moon, the smaller circles on the diagonals contain avatars of the mashin with four symbols in the diagonals, three represent the Rayearth "machine" and the other an infinite, and the smaller circles on the edge were the zodiac signs. She then uses her ability to transform Asuna into her Pactio form for battle.

Asuna gaze at her now transformational form in awe, "Wow! How did you…?"

"Professor Negi isn't the only one who knows how to use magic, dear." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Just consider giving me your Chupa-T's as your payment instead."

Luna's group follows heading south entering a room when suddenly they heard someone coming and take a hiding place. Two soldiers appear checking everywhere for any survivors.

"Where are they?" One soldier asks. "Those kids disappeared."

"There weren't in the other rooms either." The second soldier answered. "Let's head back."

Once the soldiers left the room Rallen lets out a deep sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

"There must be soldiers everywhere. What should we do?" David remarked to Luna.

"Best we try to keep out of site for now and avoid fighting." Luna stated.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Vash agreed.

The group proceeds through the hallways attempting to avoid anymore senseless fighting reaching to the med room only to find Erica was missing.

Everyone stood there at the doorframe of the room...before Luna walked in. "Okay..." She began, looking around for a moment, then she looked straight with narrowed eyes and growled out, "Where...the hell is she?!"

"Oh no." Shinobu cried.

"Why is she not here?" David asked.

Luna snapped her head towards Rallen. "Ral, see if you can find any trace of her energy in here somewhere!"

"Okay," The spikey brunette nodded before he put his fingers around his head, closed his eyes and concentrated.

"In the meantime, everyone search for clues," Luna added, walking in. "We're not sure if anyone else had gone through here or not, but it doesn't hurt to be sure."

David thinks briefly, "Let's see… It doesn't look like anyone might have broken through here. Maybe Erica found a way to escape before the attack.

"That would be difficult." Vash exclaimed. "She couldn't have gone too far even in her condition after her encounter."

"Um… couldn't she have found a safer place to hide before the invasion?" Asuna questioned.

"I've checked everywhere and no sigh of Erica or Xen either." Shinobu stated.

Rallen had just finished a scan of the room and lowered his hands, before looking at Luna. "They had been gone for a few minutes - BEFORE the attack. If Xen is with her, he most likely helped her get out."

"Damn!" Luna cursed.

"…In other words, she and the little guy escaped and didn't bother to warn us?" Asuna retorted showing an angry tone.

"I wonder why she would have left without telling us?" Shinobu asked.

David faces Luna, "Did she tell you anything before you went to bed?"

"No, she didn't tell me anything," Luna retorted. "Ugh, I swear, once this is over and I find her, the two of us are going to have a talk."

"Try not to be too hard on her now okay." Vash replied sheepishly.

"I hate to admit it but I'm kind of glad my brother isn't all that sharp with me." David admitted.

"She might have a reason to leave," Rallen reasoned.

"Like what?" Luna questioned.

"...I don't know," He admitted.

"Didn't think so," The blonde said.

"Let's just find her," Luna said.

"...And kick some serious ass, while we're at it?" Fred added, raising his small eye brow.

"That too," The blonde nodded. Luna has a bit of a mindset of Church.

The rest of the group were on the harbor port battling with a wave of Nazi soldiers overrunning the area using machine guns, pistols, grenades, and rocket launchers.

"Svoloch! Nazis! I thought these guys were finished!" Nikolai yelled, pulling out an AK-47.

"Just hold them back!" Joe replied firing a shotgun, picking off a soldier.

It was around that time where Luna's group came in. "Whoa, looks like the party's started," Luna let out, seeing that.

"Get ready!" David ordered as his group aided in battle fighting their way through.

A handful of soldiers up ahead attack them in a gunfight upon entering the area. David readies himself, running towards three of his targets while firing at their heads with his submachine guns then takes out two soldiers approaching him with quick blade work.

In Asuna's path, several more soldiers surround her nearby lots of containers. She charges towards them fighting off in melee attacks using reliable strategies, her hefty sword and powerful kicks.

"Wow! You guys are just pathetic if that's all you have." The trademark bells girl remarked.

"Let's try and save the enthusiasm for later there, Asuna." David replied.

"Ah C'mon, what's the point of having a good fight if you can't have a little fun while doing so?" Asuna answered giving him a wink.

A heavily armored soldier comes from behind ready to strike her as an accurate shot by a .45 ACP gingerly to the side of the helmet throws the soldier off and fall back. "Better to be safe than sorry wouldn't you say?" Vash chuckled from afar.

Joe rushed up to behind a car, being pinned down by a soldier with a heavy machine gun. He checked his ammo count and noticed it was low. He then noticed Vash nearby and had an idea.

"Hey Vash! There's a guy over HERE who was talking bad about your mother!"

The marksmen sputters, "Has anyone ever told you... **IT'S NOT NICE TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE'S OWN MOTHER!?**" He points his gun at the soldier tauntingly.

The soldier then raises an eyebrow and fires at him. Just as he did though, Joe fired his shotgun, bring the soldier down.

"Hey now, I wasn't gonna actually kill him you know." Vash remarked.

"Yeah, I know, but he was bothering me as well." Joe snarked back.

Several more soldiers approach through the area, firing assault rifles and a few rocket launchers towards Vash and Joe.

"WAAH!" He yelled while ducking. "Where's the heavy weaponry when I need it!?"

Vash takes cover behind the near containers switching from his Custom Colt to his fully automatic submachine gun integrated to his Cybernetic arm. "I hate to do this. But you guys leave me no other choice." He aims his submachine gun and dispatches their firearms out of the soldier's hands.

Joe then ran up and aimed the shotgun at them. "On your knees and hope that none of my friends won't finish you!"

Around the corner a soldier launches a missile from the rocket launcher towards the two; Vash quickly dodges the attack pulling Joe out of the way.

Joe just blinked "..That happened too fast, did you just save me?"

"Well I couldn't just leave you there." Vash chuckled sheepishly.

"Well..Much obliged then!" Joe said, finally catching up on the situation.

"I need ammo!" Mizore yelled, firing a pistol.

"What type of element you need?" Luna called out to her as she drew her sword and gun.

"Ice!" Mizore yelled back.

"...I guess having different things never hurt," Rallen muttered.

"Here you go," Luna said, handing one to her.

As soon as Luna handed some to Mizore, Rallen noticed that there are several more coming. He let out a sigh before he summoned his psychic spoon and used a Psycho Cut to mow some of them down before Luna pulled up and fired her pistol at the remaining grunts.

"She's right, this IS too easy," Luna said, her eyes narrowed. "Almost as if they're just here for a distraction."

"You're just being paranoid," Fred stated, with a bored look.

"Shut up," She snapped, slashing a soldier mercilessly in half. "You would be too if you had to fight a horde of monsters on an alien space ship!"

"Hm, touché," the Elesquirrel Pokémon nodded.

Shin was busy, doing a series of kicks and palm strikes to several others, like a Shaolin Monk. "I may be a cat...**BUT YOU WILL FEAR MY LEGS AND PALMS!**" The cat man shouted balancing on one foot and held his arms out like a professional.

As the area became overrun, Stranger appeared thrown away by the explosions landing by the others in a fiery blaze. They see him, shirtless, only to show his gruesome injures slowly healing as his face was bloodied and eyes still glowing red.

"Eh, did that seriously just happened?" Asuna pointed with David, Vash, Shinobu, Joe, Luna, and Rallen are surprised.

Stranger looked at David's company, some of them were startled by his red blazing eyes, but he did not noticed their reactions. "Why are you still here?" Said The Stranger, growling every words.

"Uh...right then," Luna let out. "We'll leave you to them."

A tank burst through the hangar wall, the debris almost flew at one of their heads, but Stranger punched all of them to pieces. "How the hell they get a tank here? Never mind, this bastard's mine, get out of here!"

The group flees from the scene just as David was waiting for a reply from Stranger… "David! What are you doing?!" Asuna called out to him. He catches up with them attempting to escape the harbor port as Stranger is assisted by Morrigan to fight off the soldiers.

"What are we going to do now?" Rallen asked.

"We've got to go back to Toonime somehow." Matt informed.

David replies, "Yeah. That's the only lead we have right now. There are too many things that we don't know. Erica's doppelganger, Ranger's battle with Shade, the Nazis… Let's just start with what we can do for now."

"That's great and all, but how are we going to get to Toonime?" Ussop asked.

"I'm sure Luna knows how to pilot the Osprey, right?" Joe said.

"Yeah, I flew an aircraft before," Luna nodded.

"Let me guess...one of your 'crazy' adventures on the Ishumura?" Fred let out with a bored look.

"Hey! I'm NOT crazy! Scarred and crazy are two different things!" The blonde woman protested, before crossing her arms.

"I'm just glad that I wasn't affected as much by that damn spire."

"I don't think you're crazy," Rallen said to the blonde. She did a take at that, but then turned her head away...even though her cheeks are tinted pink.

"Uh, w-well, of course I'm not!" Luna retorted. "I'm not a pathological liar. People just assume you're crazy...asshats," She muttered the last part.

"Okay then! Let's get going!" David informed.

"If only we still had the Thousand Sunny with us right now." Luffy muttered in disappointment.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Moe replied unzipping his magic jacket reaching into it to pull out the Thousand Sunny spontaneously landing by the docks in the water. The Straw Hat crew and the rest of the group gazed in awe and shocked.

"Wow! I forgot he could do that." Luffy grinned.

"Now I remember why I liked him." Nami had smitten making Sanji nearly drop his jaw in shock and aggravation towards the Magic Jacket user.

Napalm's group along with the Straw Hat crew proceeded on the Thousand Sunny while Luna boards the Osprey and activates it for her group enter and make their escape.

"Hurry! They'll catch up to us!" Rahbie informed.

"All right, then! Toonime, here we come!" Napalm shouted.

Luna got onto the cockpit of the airship, and looked over the controls. '_Okay...I hope I can remember how to fly one,_' Luna thought to herself as she pressed some buttons to turn it on.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Fred asked as he and the others get themselves strapped in.

"Oh don't be a baby. How bad could it be-?" But just as she pulled the controls up, the ship (that had began to hover) suddenly went backwards in a zoom (with Luna screaming '**EEEEEEE**' and crash onto the side of the building. "...That was freaking bullshit!" Luna growled, before she made the ship move forward this time.

Unfortunately, another soldier manages to stop the escorting Osprey with an RPG round, nearly hitting it, with several other soldiers entering the area open fired. The Thousand Sunny was forced to escape while evading serious damage ashore. David disembarked from the Osprey to confront the soldiers and orders Luna to flee. "I have this. You get everyone out to safety."

"Okay!" Luna said over the radio. "Try not to get killed!"

"Good luck." David said.

Eventually, Vash, Shinobu, and Asuna jump off from the Osprey to join him. "We got this. You go on ahead!" Vash informed.

"Let's get this over with." Asuna remarked. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Just one…" David answered before calling out, "**AROKH!**"

Then suddenly, Arokh flies towards the small group and attacks the soldiers breathing down his fiery blaze, and also destroys a large part of firepower to ensure the fleeing ship and Osprey. Before long, David and his group hope onto Arokh's back and take off with the rest of the group heading for Toonime.

* * *

**Here's where I'll end our closing to this Chapter folks, what was a hassle, even without the collab or help from others it still proved to be difficult for me thou this chapter was short. I hope the next chapter won't take me too long. This took some serious planning and figuring out back and forth on my friend StrangerDenB4's idea to his mansion. **

**I like to thank one of my fellow viewers, The Iron Patriot for suggesting the idea of having Deadpool and the Teen Titan's meet, yes that was him in this chapter if any of you have noticed by now. Hope this scene for your idea was good enough; it took me some serious time to come up with and writing since I'm not a big expert on Deadpool like most fans. Yeah, sue me!**

**I'll be taking a break on the story but hopefully try writing some stuff down for the next chapter, for those who are new to my character in this fic I'll be working on their bios and description for you all to see and get a better idea of. Also as always please folks leave me a review or some feedback so I know my hard work on this chapter didn't go to waste. Before ending this chapter thank you Captainface and Yue Twili for the help on your parts. **


End file.
